


West Coast Tech - A Reverse Falls AU

by WhiteRosella



Series: Gleeful Saga [6]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Crush, First Dates, First Kiss, First Love, First Meetings, First Time, Homoromantic, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Love at First Sight, M/M, Reverse Falls, Reverse Pines, Secret Relationship, Young Love, fiddauthor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 23:32:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 73,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14147031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRosella/pseuds/WhiteRosella
Summary: 'If you could go back to that day, would you save me...would you stop? Or would the power and darkness still call to tempt you...'----∞----Fiddleford McGucket is in his second year at West Coast Institute of Technology, the most prestigious college for aspiring scientists and inventors; having passed his first year with the greatest of ease Fiddleford is settling into his solo dormitory however his peace of mind and entire life are turned upside down when an error in accommodation occurs.Stanford Gleeful, one of the young heirs to the Gleeful legacy, feared and an outcast because of his families dark history is cold and disassociated from the world around him but when he meets Fiddleford McGucket and heated arguments occur can the southerner survive the icy exterior of the young magician or will sparks continue to fly?The history of Reverse Falls is a dark journey littered with shattered dreams, severed family ties and broken hearts...





	1. Whiskey Lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's story starts somewhere.  
> Darkness lingers but only comes when summoned...  
> What if you had a choice to fight that darkness, what if along with that darkness there was a light as well, a light that could save you.  
> If you could go back in time would you do things differently? Would you make the same decisions, the same mistakes, the same memories over again?  
> Would you give it all up for that light or would you continue to fall in the abyss....
> 
> ∞
> 
> THIS IS AN ONGOING AU TO BE UPDATED ONCE A MONTH OR BI WEEKLY.
> 
> ~This story documents the early life of Stanford Gleeful and Fiddleford McGucket before the portal incident, it is part of the Gleeful saga by WhiteRosella and links to the later Reverse Falls AU (In production)~
> 
> [['WCT' is a stand alone au completely written and collaborated by IG users Ciphord (Stanford Gleeful) and WhiteRosella (Fiddleford McGucket), this story has creative commons - NoDerivatives (nd), NonCommercial (nc), ShareAlike (sa) and Attribution (by).]]

West Coast Institute of Technology had an unrivalled reputation and was second to none, it was the best college as far as any technological or scientific student with grand aspirations was concerned, the students that graduated from this college became someone, someone really big and it was incredibly sought after, the problem was, West Coast Tech didn't just let in anybody, you had to be somebody first and with the reputation of the college came the reputation of the students.

West Coast Tech students were known for their rich heritage and backgrounds, most of the students that attended the college had never lifted a finger in their life and never would do again after graduation, in fact some of the students were merely using the college as a getaway from their families whilst others truly were there to buckle down; there were a whole array of different students from all walks of life but there was a sense of superiority and competition in this college, an atmosphere of snobby, arrogant, condescending and back stabbing, it seemed it wasn't uncommon for the students to be competing and at each other's throats in some form or another.

West Coast Tech would eat you alive if you didn't have the confidence, intellect or reputable rich background to be somebody here and make yourself known, everyone had to be something more than ordinary and normal just didn't cut it, especially if you happened to fall on the wrong side of the 'clique'.

The 'clique' were a small group of students that were classed as the top dogs in the college, they consisted of the most intelligent, most beautiful and most revered of all the students at West Coast Tech, some might call them the elites, if you weren't on the good side of The Clique then you were going to find yourself having a very hard time during your time there, that was if you could survive it; when they came around you paid your dues or you were as good as gone, they had a notoriety that was unspoken but everyone knew but dared not say anything.

Fiddleford McGucket, son of the rich southern tycoon that had made his millions building his way up from running small garages to finally making a break through and owning half the car factories across Europe, was part of the clique and somehow through reasons even he questioned he had made it to the top of it by the end of his first year; now entering his second year as a student he was known to have somewhat of a reputation, not only for his superior intellect but for other things as well that were best left unspoken if you knew what was good for you.

It was the start of a brand new semester and summer was now ebbing away into hazy warm autumn, a new batch of students would be starting their first year within the week and as Fiddleford sat in his new solo dorm in the window perched on the edge looking down at the cars pulling up he idly smoked a dubious looking cigarette with his eyes scanning over the new entrants with a look of boredom and indifference, this was just going to be first year all over again, nothing special, he just had to buckle down and get through this year and get out; Fiddleford had gained somewhat of a reputation for his 'extracurricular' activities, smoking pot, drinking like the hillbilly he was at heart and creating the most advanced and sometimes dangerous inventions, however due to his incredibly high IQ it was overlooked regularly by the college, he was after all their top student and anyone be damned if he didn't get his way or in his way of what he wanted, you might as well just walk out of the building yourself.

Despite his misgivings Fiddleford was incredibly bright, he'd actually worked his way into the college rather than bought his way in but his heritage had aided him somewhat, still his high IQ did segregate him from the others quite a lot, he would regularly find himself becoming incredibly bored or disappointed with conversations held with others and people found it hard to keep up with the rapidly changing pace of his theorising and technical talk, his conversations were always short lived and he was becoming tired of the small talk of the Clique as well, with that in mind he'd often depart and hide himself away in the old part of the library that the other students seemed to avoid.

Things had become increasingly dull and West Coast Tech felt more like a prison these days, Fiddleford prayed that perhaps this new year may prove more interesting, at least he hoped, if not then he would have to just keep his anxiety under control as much as possible and concentrate on his studies until he could finally get out of here and go home, as much as he really didn't want to go back.

As the sleek black Chrysler Imperial LeBaron rolled into West Coast Tech a young man sat in the rear of the huge car looking out onto the campus as it came into his line of sight, he couldn't help but feel relieved that the awkwardly long car journey was to the end. 'Awkwardly long' in other words, listen to his father Filbrick Gleeful bickering on about his toxic views and taking stabs at everything said on the radio; Filbrick was a disgusting man in his son's eyes, he only believed in one of his gifted children but that was due to the fact that he could use the boy for monetary gain due to the fact he was an 'abomination' in his own eyes. Despite the fact the boy was seen negatively in the man's eyes, deep down Filbrick knew he was going to make him millions just like he had already back home in Oregon, it was just that his son's mind was now just another trait for the man to exploit and gain from now that he knew the child was a genius as well as a 'freak', that had been somewhat of a surprise after he'd despised the child since birth.

Stanford Gleeful, son of the infamous Gleeful family, quickly got out of the huge car wanting to be out of the sight of his abusive father as soon as was possible, he grabbed his overly large luggage out the back of the car and looked on at the building in front of him wanting to get in as soon as possible, he was however over the moon that his beloved mother would be the one guiding him to his temporary home at West Coast Tech.

Stanford Gleeful had been a showman from a very young age, the Gleeful family matriarch Beatrice Gleeful ran 'magic shows' at the Tent of Telepathy back home in Oregon whilst the patriarch his father was a massively well known business man of Gleeful industries and much to his fathers surprise Stanford had not only had skills as a performance artist he had also had an insanely high IQ and managed to create an ingenious invention for his school science fair which had left everyone amazed that someone so young was brilliant minded. This wasn't a surprise to his mother and those that had actually paid attention to him, Stanford's IQ was massive but due to constant ongoing praise from his mother so was his ego. Not only that, as a child he had always found himself passionate about outer worldly creatures and the occult, demons especially, it was part of his family history and deep rooted into their past though it was not talked about at all.

Stanford was rather handsome with the most vivid brilliant blue eyes, the Gleeful eyes, if anyone got a chance to look into them closely, which was not an option as Stanford hated anyone in his personal space, they would see that those eyes looked as if they held several universes, they were so unique and distinct and they were brimming with his exceptional knowledge, he had a certain charm that made him seem magnetic and all knowing but at the same time due to his mother's overly protective and loving nature he had become massive brat.

Leading the way to the reception, his mother Beatrice glanced back every now and again to see her son following behind with his load of luggage and looking eager to get in the place as quickly as possible, the woman smiled as she saw her boy take the new place in confidence, she knew that West Coast Tech was going to be a good thing for Stanford, she had seen it and she wasn't worried or fretting like the other mothers, she was positively sure that Stanford would find everything he was looking for here and most of all he wouldn't be an outcast for very long.

"Take care of yourself darling." Beatrice said turning to her son as they approached the reception ready for Stanford to enrol, she gave him a brief brush of her hand through his soft dark hair and smiled as she watched his eyes dart about hoping no one saw her display, "I'll be checking in on you." She said cryptically and Stanford knew what this meant.

"Take care of yourself mother." Stanford replied looking to her and trying to hide the concern in his eyes, as much as he hated Gleeful manor and wanted to get away from it as soon as possible he hated the fact that his mother would have to return and he did not want to think what would happen without him there; cursing himself he prayed that his brother Stanley would look after their mother thought bitterly he knew that his good for nothing twin would continue his sordid and criminal activities instead.  
Stanford was pretty much a 'Mother's boy' and found himself rather upset that they had to part ways, especially considering the woman was a psychic herself. After a bit of an awkward conversation about how Beatrice knew that he was going to do well and not to worry and Stanford responding as he usually did with a little sarcasm, the two eventually said their goodbyes and parted ways; as Stanford enrolled and filled out the accommodation details and received his keys he watched his mother wave at the doors and then disappear and he felt his heart sink not knowing when he would see her next.

Despite the painful parting Stanford was ready to take on the foundations of this place, and so far, looking around, he hated it; this place was nothing compared to his previous private school or manor, it was painfully full of people but what had he expected really from the most prestigious college for science. Stanford had sworn he had seen every stereotype to have ever walked the earth in the brief time he'd pulled up in the car and entered the building. 'Oh isn't this going to be fun...' He thought as he sighed to himself before following the map he had been given of the campus to where the dormitories would be located.

Stanford wore leather gloves to hide his six fingers and he was glad the blackness of them didn't show off his extra digit. As a child he'd had to move to a from his old school to another private school due to excessive bullying and the way he'd reacted with volatility but that didn't make him insecure at all, in fact, he loved his uniqueness but that didn't help the fact sometimes the thoughts lingered from back then and how his reaction had landed him in trouble and come with some unfortunate circumstances for the others involved.

The dormitories were on the far side of the college set out in separate grounds away from where the main building and lecture halls were located, it was a three storey building and much to his dissatisfaction it was heaving with rowdy students all settling in like himself, carrying in their luggage or hanging around on the lawns out of the front smoking, Stanford rolled his eyes at the thought of such degenerates being part of this glorious establishment, how on earth had some of these cretins gotten into the place? It was absurd, this was a revered college that only let in the best of the best, the only thing he could put it down to was the fact that these idiots came from rich backgrounds and had bought their way in, wonderful, surrounded by fools once again.

Stanford made his way past all the other student without looking at them with his head held high, they were clearly staring and muttering under their breath about whether or not he was who they thought he could be, a Gleeful. Somehow the papers had got wind that one of the Gleeful twins would be enrolling in West Coast Tech but it was unknown which one it would be; Stanford had scoffed at the article when he'd read it, as if Stanley had even an ounce of what it took to get into a college, he'd been kicked out of their private school in his first year and had to be 'home tutored' though that tuition had been from his father and he knew that there had been very little knowledge passed on from father to son in the intellectual sense, Stanley and Filbrick were one in the same, more interested in their underground activities and sordid deals than expanding their minds.

As Stanford finally entered the building and made his way to the second floor, how inconvenient he's requested a ground floor dorm, he peered down the corridor and found it to have a few students loitering around but they were all distracted and not paying him any attention. Stanford looked at his keys to double check the room number and then up to the door which corresponded, he sighed in relief as he found that he'd finally reached his dorm, he was so thankful that beyond this door he would finally be able to relax and unwind, no brother to bother him, no father to shout at him, nothing. Finally he would be able to enjoy his own company after so many years of praying for this day.

Stanford toyed with the handle and was angry and shocked to find that the damn thing was open, he cocked a brow as he'd expected it to be locked for security reasons, this was odd...it must have been a mistake when the cleaners had gutted the room ready for his arrival but still, in a prestigious college like this that sort of oversight would be gross misconduct, he would have to have a word with accommodation as he really wasn't happy about this, anyone could have been in there already. Stanford bust open the door with his shoulder as his rage at the situation had grown to the point it had manifested physically and then his body froze, oh gods no... Stanford came eye to eye with another student, no it couldn't be...there had to be a mistake, was this his new... roommate?

Fiddleford was still busy smoking his cigarette and muttering under his breath as each new student appeared in front of the college dormitories and made their way inside; 'maybe, maybe, no, maybe, god no, yes, maybe' he uttered with crude appreciation; it was a bit of a sick little pastime on his part but it was only in a joking playful manner because he was terribly bored. This was his first year with his own accommodation, he'd been promised his own space despite the room holding two beds on opposite sides of the room, his banjo case and bags on one bed whilst his collection of clothing and suits lay ready to be hung in the wardrobe on the other beside him; Fiddleford pondered on the thought that it'd be intriguing to get one of these newbies to unpack for him, perhaps if they did it in a timely matter he'd honour them with a-

Fiddlefords train of thought was interrupted by a rattling of the handle and his head shot round to find out who it was as he quickly tossed the cigarette out of the window, despite everything he was still very much one to play by the rules when it came down to college restrictions and he wouldn't be reprimanded for smoking on campus, that would just be embarrassing; he stared as the door opened, who in the hell would come into his room unannounced like this, surely some idiot that didn't know any better.

The dormitory door swung open with some force hitting the wall with a bit of thud as the door handle dented the wall, Fiddleford blinked at the student stood blocking the doorway holding a rather large case and staring back at him with shock and irritation apparent in two of the most brilliant and unique pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen in his entire life, they were like nothing he'd ever seen before and he stood staring into them for a few moment before he pulled himself together feeling a matching irritation welling up in him, who the hell was this kid and what was he doing in his dorm? Still, those eyes were locked on to him without any sign of moving, he knew those eyes...but from where? They were really something else.

Fiddleford looked over the student, he'd definitely not seen him before, damn he would have noticed them around this place, he had to be a first year mistaking this dorm for their own; his intruder had dark brown thick hair, large square glasses through which those eyes were giving him a bemused look, a defined jaw and the start of an outline of the man he would eventually grown into given time; he was tall, not as tall as himself but he held himself with an air of...confidence, perhaps even slightly intimidating? No- dare he say regality? That was strange. Definitely a first year he concluded, he was now positive he'd never seen him before.

For a while Fiddleford just stared at him until he realised how long he'd been looking at the kid and shifted down from the windowsill, "Can I help you?" Fiddleford said in a cocky fashion as he raised an eyebrow and put a hand on his hip whilst he gestured with the other in front of him to his room; his eyes slid down the students body and his eyebrows furrowed as he glimpsed that this somewhat attractive mistake in his dorm was wearing gloves despite it being incredibly hot for this time of year, well, that was even stranger.

"First of all my eyes are up here." Stanford said with disgust, his face matching the tone of voice. How dare this heathen in front of him look at him in such a vulgar way, he noticed how the man's eyes lingered too long at his hands and he pulled his free hand behind his back.

"This is my room so if you could move your shit and get out of here that would be grand." Stanford added with a sarcastic tone at the end, first he'd had to deal with the ridiculously long car journey with his father now it was this brainless fool who thought he can make camp here in his assigned dormitory, Stanford internally laughed at his own wit, he should be homeless judging by that banjo case but no he looked like a student sadly.

Stanford turned his back on the blond abruptly and threw his extremely massive luggage onto his bed, the bed which had the Banjo case on, his suitcase made a large dent in the mattress as it landed and bounced the Banjo case off the bed onto the floor with a mixed horrific sound of a twang and smack; it was clear Stanford held a lot of physical strength and he cared nothing for the others possessions, after all this idiot was intruding in his room. 

"This isn't a show... So the sooner the better." Stanford said over his shoulder as he unzipped his suitcase and removed the neatly stacked clothing from it onto the bed.

Fiddleford looked on in horror as his banjo case hit the floor, he wasn't prone to loosing his temper, it took a lot to make him burn to the end of his fuse but that Banjo was rather special and as he made sure it was still okay and this idiot hadn't broken it he got back to his feet and merely folded his arms watching the man-boy continue to dump his things, in an orderly way, all over one of his beds, this was all rather amusing yet confusing to him.

"Now if you wanna hold your horses one minute kid," Fiddleford said leaning in as he lingered on the word kid as condescendingly as he could, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't destroy my things in my room... Seems to me that HR have made a mighty fine fuck up with your accommodation, you're in the wrong room, this my dorm." Fiddleford walked over producing his keys from his pocket and flashed the matching keychain the the door to the other, "Second year students get their own dorms and as you can clearly see, all my 'shit' is in its rightful place."

This kid was haughty and arrogant, he'd seen it a thousand times before and he'd also seen what happens to students like this, god he could only imagine what would have happened if he'd walked into any other room apart from his own; Fiddleford was being particularly leaniant but if he'd run into any of the others in the clique this kid would have his head down a toilet by now. Clearly accommodations had made a royal fuck up with this first year or he was just an idiot and Fiddleford couldn't see that happening or he wouldn't have got into West Coast Tech in the first place.

'This isn't a show.'

Fiddleford's keen mind worked quickly and he gave another glance over the first year when he wasn't looking, oh yeah, there it was, that dawning feeling and the memory springing to mind; a childhood outing to Oregon with his mother when he'd been really young, jammed in amongst other folk to watch a 'magic' show which, even as a young child, he'd picked apart every single trick and act in seconds, a load of hokum, it had to be; oh yeah this kid was one of the Gleefuls, the eyes were a dead giveaway now.

Stanford looked incredibly offended at Fiddleford's words, first the word 'kid' came to mind, a word his father used constantly to remind him he was still young but that condescending tone of voice the other used made him flare up instantly, however he didn't show it he merely kept his cool demeanour and ignored it but if looks could kill this southern hick would be dead by now.

"Wrong room? You talk to me as if I am a bloody imbecile." Stanford snapped, clearly not in the mood for this social interaction or any at all. Stanford flashed the southerner his key not really caring that you could see his sixth finger and much to his dismay as he analysed the blonds pair in their own hand they were matching his.

"Clearly they messed up." Stanford said in his continued annoyed tone his eyes locking onto the other as he rounded on him in a standoffish manner, his patience was truly being tested today by everyone it seemed and this Hillybilly idiot was just the tip of the ice burg.

"Well then cotton eye joe we better find out what the problem is, don't you think?" Stanford said in a matching condensing tone to the others they had used earlier, his eyes shining coldly. Stanford wasn't afraid of this second year nor anyone at all, he was a Gleeful and people were often intimidated by his blood; he was certain to knock this southern hick down a few pegs and show him his place around West Coast Tech, Stanford simply couldn't have someone talk to him in such a disrespectful manner. 

So he was one of the Gleefuls, not that Fiddleford had paid much particular attention to them after he'd seen the phoney display his mother had taken him to witness. What little he did know about them was the fact they'd make money from their outer worldly 'skills', load of hocum as it was widely believed, divining the future and telepathic abilities, that was a joke right? Anyway he wouldn't pay it much mind, both their families had worked their way from rags to riches somehow.

Fiddleford watched as the brunette held out his keys and rolled his eyes and sighed in dismay to see that the key fob did match his as well, "Swear to god this place is run but performin' monkeys." He said irritated, he didn't have time for this, he wanted to get this first week out of the way and he couldn't be seen fraternising with a first year no matter how semi important his family were.

Fiddleford caught sight of one of the second years walking by in the corridor and as soon as their eyes locked with Fiddleford they looked stunned, "You." Fiddleford said pointing at him, "Go down to reception immediately and fetch one of those HR lackeys up here." The Second year nodded and uttered some apology like this mess had been all his fault and ran off.

Fiddleford slammed the door and went back to sit on the windowsill, he hocked back in true hillbilly fashion and spit out the window before pulling his cigarettes from his pocket and lighting one up; if this first year standing on the other side of the room thought he was staying here he had another thing coming, also he would soon learn respect when he found out who he was though he hated pulling that card, he was so done with all that after his first year but if he had to he would.

"Might wanna watch that bitter mouth of yours darlin'," Fiddleford said cocking his head at the Gleeful boy, "Don't wanna be gettin' on the wrong side of the right people on your first day."

Stanford rolled his eyes at the pathetic performance of the second year being frightened of this hick, he had to suppress his amusement. So this bastard was some sort of top dog around here? Well then, this college is even more of a shit show than he thought. If this was the guy everyone looked up to then he didn't have any issue with any of the ranks, as long as they didn't make him angry he wouldn't have any broken necks on his account.

"Never call me darling again. I understand it's part of your lowly dialect but it isn't adorable." Stanford said coldly, he hated any pet name thrown at him either call him Stanford or get lost.m; even when people called him 'Ford' he had to withdraw any hint of bitterness from his tone, especially when it was his fans calling him that despite the fact they had never formally met.

"And you are what they class as right? I thought this was West Cost Tech not Backupsmore." Stanford added cooly approaching the bed he claimed as his giving the man opposite him an annoyed, fake smirk as he lay down and he put his feet up on the wall, crossing them together at the feet.

"Besides...if you believe you can talk to me in such a disgusting manner you have another thing coming." Stanford said, his eyes flickering up at the other with a hint of seriousness in his tone.

"I don't care if this school has a hierarchy, after all at the end of the day you are all beneath me." Stanford paused his eyes shifting to Fiddleford, boring onto him. "So I suggest you shut your mouth...darling." He ensured to add an over exaggerate darling at the end for mockery - this hick was playing with fire and if he thought for one brief movement he would be below anyone he had another thing coming. 

Fiddleford watched Gleeful as he continued to make himself at home and set on taking over the room, casually lounging on 'his' bed and throwing insults at him without even a care, mocking his origins and demeaning him, what an absolute and utter asshole! Nobody had ever dared talk to him like this before even after his rise to the top of the clique despite his reluctance and wish to do so.

Fiddleford had to suppress a sour look at the mention of Backupsmore, had things been different in his life and his family hadn't achieved their fortune when he's been a child he could quite easily be just another poor 'hick' at that college and never amounting to anything at all; all Fiddleford could think in his head was 'you fucking bastard' but he never spoke it, Fiddleford didn't particularly like confrontation and as much as he hated his disorder this first year had flared up his anxiety.

Fiddleford was about to say something to this asshole when Gleeful started speaking again mentioning that everyone here was 'below him' and he internally laughed to himself, god this one was interesting to say the least, as much as he was aggressive there was a certain confident charm to him, if he could shake that anger he might even do well here.

"Why ain't you just-" but before Fiddleford could speak again Gleeful was back in with another retort cutting him short; Fiddleford was half off the windowsill when Gleeful told him to shut up and then reiterated his own word 'darling' dragging it out so that it left him for the first time in his life...speechless.

What the hell was that? Fiddleford just stared at Gleeful almost trying to figure out what this reaction was the man had caused, that horrible condescending tone he'd used just make him feel very strange, it was odd being on the receiving end for once, he wasn't sure if he liked it.

"How about fuck you." Fiddleford bit back at him after a few moments and gave the first year a sly look with his bright green eyes narrowed as he crossed his arms, 'god damn fucking bastard' Fiddleford thought but before he could back again one of the HR staff was at the dormitory door beaming at them both and looking pleased with herself.

Stanford couldn't help but smirk at the others suppressed...anger, was it? Or perhaps the southerner was feeling annoyed? Either way Stanford was amused he'd managed to cause such a reaction and it just made his playful smug expression become more vivid should he look over at him again.

Stanford's eyes widened when Fiddleford bit back at him, that had thrown him off guard, there were not many, if any, people that would snap back at him once he had thrown his insults... unless it was his father, at which he would almost instantly shift into something of a more withdrawn and fearful mindset  - this time he wasn't afraid, just shocked and amused, even curious, as to why the southerner would even fight back.

Stanford noted the blond had oddly bright green eyes, a green eyed monster? He wondered what other traits this hick had, whether he was intelligent or if there was another great trait about him, obviously he was here for a reason, everyone in West Coast Tech was. Everyone was a somebody at this place and this man probably had a rich heritage or something; ah yes, that could be it, he's a either the soon of some rich farmer or, he internally laughed to himself, a weed dealer given his hippy looking nature.

Stanford was about to open his mouth to voice another insult and spit of venom when the door was unceremoniously opened and accompanied with a shadow of a rather big woman in uniform, her smile radiating on her face in an almost mock like manner, she looked too happy as if she had won millions but he knew that wasn't the case. The smile was too much for him to handle, as if her oddly pearly whites were beckoning to break them, he knew what was coming.

Fiddleford was still reeling over the sheer gall of this...Gleeful...whichever one he was, weren't there supposed to be three of them? Two twins and another one? What did that even matter, he couldn't stand the thought of him near him any longer, this blue eyed demon was definitely not welcome; albeit he was quite good looking but certainly not his type, dark haired and broad and that mouth of his was just full of malevolence and what was more off putting was his assertive dominating presence...Fiddleford had always had the upper hand in his endeavours and Stanford was...intimidating?

The woman from HR whittled on for a while offering her apologies and explaining that the college was sorry about the mix up and they would do everything in their power to get the situation resolved as soon as possible but in the meantime they would have to make the best of their situation, "I'm sorry Mr. McGucket and Mr. Gleeful you'll have to be patient!" the woman had left despite both of their raised angry voices airing their concerns and saying they would take things higher but she merely ignored them.

"God fucking dammit." Fiddleford exclaimed kicking his banjo case so the thing fell over on the floor again and there was the same hideous noise, he winced and picked it back up quickly praying the thing wasn't broken by now, it was sentimental and though he could buy another or as many as he pleased to replace it he would feel terrible. Fiddleford walked over to the window and leaned on the frame turning his back to his 'roommate' hocking back and aiming out the window again; he wasn't pleased, the last thing he wanted to do was share with the arrogant condescending bastard, in fact he never wanted to be alone with him in a room ever again.

Stanford felt defeated and betrayed yet again m, his father sprouting lies that he would have his own room, it was hardly surprising really, the man was always lying about something or another.  
Stanford practically cringed as he heard the disgusting sound of a banjo falling, he hated that god awful instrument, he was fond of his own violin which sounded pleasant to the ears and full of rich sounding notes but the banjo was the instrument of the devil and it kept his Mother unusually on edge. 

Anyway, Stanford finally resigned reluctantly, this situation he'd now found himself in wasn't the best and was most certainly not going to be enjoyable either but he had to make do be patient, something he wasn't very good at in the slightest. Stanford returned to his bed, took out his sketch book and a fine liner pen and began to draw a self portrait of himself mirroring his mood, irritated beyond belief.

"So a Mcgucket, right?" Stanford asked without the slightest bit of interest in his tone, he was just making conversation for his amusement now, seeing if he could wind up his 'roommate' further.  
"What an unusual surname." he added with no mockery just bored interest and what could be seen as trying to get a raise from the hick; he watched as how his roommate hocked back and aimed for first years with his spit, he smirked, that reminded him of his childhood at Gleeful manor, doing it at the Gardener below who despised him and his brother.  
"Origins? Family?" He questioned further, if he had to spend his time with this fool he wanted to at least know some information on him.

Fiddleford ignored Gleeful for a few moments as he caught sight of some of his colleagues from his year or more like they caught sight of him and gestured for him to come down, he leaned through the window putting his head on his hand and smiling down at them with a raised eyebrow as he told them he'd join them later down on the strip for drinks and then pulled himself back inside and shut the window much to their calls of dismay and disappointment.

"Tennessee." Fiddleford said picking up his first suit bag off his bed and hanging it in the large wardrobe which would surely accommodate them both whilst this mess was being sorted, "That would be 'Hicksville' to you northerners." Fiddleford cocked an eyebrow at Gleeful sat engrossed in drawing something, "My father owns all of Daimler, Bentley and Aston now amongst other manufacturers." He said picking another suit bag up and then another until they were are in some colour ordered fashion which appeased his slight ocd.

The McGuckets has literally come from nothing but they were far from known, though in his fathers elderly condition, he'd had Fiddleford at a late age, there was now a chairman standing in for Fiddleford until he graduated from West Coast and could take over the position; though what no one knew was that the thought of this filled Fiddleford with great unease, he was no a leader.

Stanford pricked up at the sound of laughter and people outside the window, he was always alert when it came to sudden sounds and he was more than thankful that his roommate had closed the window; especially considering it was a rather cold day.  
Stanford listened to the blond's answers whilst he was head down sketching and he had to suppress a mocking laugh at the word Tennessee as he remembered the Gleeful family taking a trip there for business purposes and his father had not liked it nor the accents - Stanford however found the accents rather...interesting, strange, but interesting. Stanford knew Mcgucket's accent sounded rather familiar, he knew exactly why as well.

"I haven't heard of your family but the company names are of course, familiar." Stanford said, he wasn't a massive fan of cars he would much rather avoid anything to do with them unless someone was driving him, his brother on the other hand would have jumped down this southerners throat to try and get access to the latest models. Stanford knew of his anger and how it may possibly go if it ever came to the open road, he was thankful the man he was sharing a room with even if it's temporary wasn't just some standard hick but rather wealthy to some extent.

Stanford kicked off his shoes and they fell at the end of his bed near the door and he leaned back, bringing the pad up over him and sketching above his head. Stanford missed the open fire in the Gleeful manor and looking out the window, sitting on the ledge whilst he sketched out the gardens surrounding it, this place was grand but nothing could beat the mansion he had left behind. 

When Fiddleford had finished arranging his clothing to his liking he rifled through for his WCT blazer and vest emblazoned with the crest of the college and stood trying to decide which shirt to wear with it for tonight's outing, always one to prepare in advance he always liked to look his best and tried to avoid looking sloppy though his lackadaisical upbringing often showed without him wanting to; his tie often loose and collar unbuttoned and his hair as sprayed as he might want to keep it always tended to have a mind of its own though he refused to get it cut.

"Yeah well, we don't really like a high profile." Fiddleford said with a sigh, he was the one that didn't like the limelight though he was often pushed into it without a care for his own wishes, much as he'd done here, his intelligence was a blessing and a curse to him.

"Never thought in all my days I'd run into a Gleeful." Fiddleford said swinging his blazer over his shoulder and giving his roommate, now laying outstretched on the bed, a sideways glance so that he could see him better without him throwing a fit again, "Ain't you guys supposed to be too rich to even bother with all this?" Fiddleford gesturing in a manner he meant to be the college as a whole.

Fiddleford flashed Gleeful as quick grin and went into the bathroom to quickly change; he pondered on his roommate for a while, the arrogant cocky self righteous man was all fire and brimstone one moment and cool and collected the next, it was mighty exhausting but intriguing, he guessed his home life wasn't all that magical after all. When he finished he came out and sat on the edge of the bed and began to tie his brogues occasionally stealing glances at the infuriating man.

Stanford immediately stopped drawing when he heard the other mention his family name and how he thought he thought he would never run into one. Stanford wasn't surprised at this statement, the Gleeful's were a secretive family all for good reasons... he had seen murder right in front of him from an early age to the point blood or gore didn't phase him anymore and he was certain that was not okay at all for someone his age.

"Well... yes, but I am a man of science not preformance at heart." Stanford said loudly so that his voice carried through the bathroom so the other could hear him, his family didn't want him to have a life with continued education but he'd assured himself he would achieve his dreams. Stanford's twin was a fucking idiot, in Stanfords opinion, and he was going to go joining his Father's secretive business whilst his other brother joined the army. Stanford however had an avid interest in many things and an abnormally high IQ, he wanted to go into the world of science and become a Doctor with as many PHD's he could muster.

Stanford took his roommates absence as a sign he could get up and start hanging up all his many suits he had packed despite the fact he knew uniform was required, he would be the first to get out of it as soon as possible. Along with suits he'd brought a massive collection of shirts however he had been sad to leave a few behind, the Gleeful's were known for their wealth and Stanford spent a lot on clothing alone, he loved feeling good about his appearance and if he had any opportunity to show off his physical structure he would.

"I am guessing you are out drinking tonight?" He muttered, as he finished his unpacking his stuff. "If so bring me back some Jack." 

Fiddleford had heard his fair share of whispers and rumours about the Gleeful family, what was that show called again...tent of something or other, he couldn't quite recall, he'd only paid attention to the terrible stagehands that the family had employed and how their poor activation of some of the illusions had wowed the audience but nearly frenzied him at their sorry lack of execution at the time.

"Man of science." Fiddleford repeated Gleefuls phrase looking briefly over the man's belongings, apart from the copious amount of clothing there were books, so many books and he had a feeling this wouldn't be the whole lot; his keen eyes picked up a few titles and he managed to pin point what particular field he would be studying, "Quite a intense read some of those." Fiddleford said getting to his feet and taking a closer look at a stack and adjusting his glasses, "Got everything here from Astronomy to Cryptozoology. Ha. Advanced mechanics...delving into my expertise there."

Fiddleford straightened up and looked in the mirror trying to flatten the back of his hair but it wasn't playing and he sighed, "Can't say I blame you, being in the limelight in front of idiots ain't fun and it ain't good for the IQ."

Fiddleford looked back at Gleeful still sorting through clothes as he muttered about Jack, "Any particular type?" He said looking back in the mirror but he paused -now wait one god damned minute, even if this 'kid' was a Gleeful he shouldn't be submitting to orders so easily, he furrowed his brows and shot him a curious look over his shoulder, "Why don't you get it yerself."

Stanford watched carefully as the other looked through all his books, admittedly he had a lot but this wasn't anything compared to the library at Gleeful Manor a place where he could hide all day in, most times he did. Stanford enjoyed reading and gaining knowledge but he couldn't help but look away shyly as the other mentioned Cryptozoology, Cryptozoology was frowned upon in the world of science but it was a massive interest for Stanford and he would love to get to the bottom of it. "What can I say? I am a jack of all trades." He paused before rolling his eyes to admit defeat. "But admittedly I am not awfully keen on advanced mechanics."

Stanford leaned more towards the biology side of science and how the world worked naturally (or unnaturally as it seemed) rather than technologically based but he had beyond the basic knowledge of it - it wasn't the strongest passion so he'd had to delve more into it and study harder.

Stanford had to suppress a laugh about being around idiots with a high IQ, his family was the definition of rash thinking fools aside from his mother, she was calm and awfully intelligent compared to the rest of them, she was wise and surprisingly Stanford couldn't pick a single fault which was rare for him.

Stanford was about to answer until Mcgucket continued he looked at him his tone serious. "Stanford Gleeful going out in public alone...you're certainly are a funny one aren't you." 

Stanford was always swamped by people, regrettably he didn't know how this part of America was when it came to the Gleeful's but he couldn't take risk, he'd had had bad experiences before with the public and it makes him paranoid - he hated the limelight sometimes but he also loved it; it was a doubled edged blade. 

"The original will do.." Stanford said quickly, looking back at his sketchbook and disregarding Fiddleford's statement about getting it himself.

"Shame." Fiddleford said with a sigh, another student who wasn't going to get him at all, sometimes he wondered why he bothered socialising at all, all he wanted was a good conversation and that seemed thin even in the most prestigious college in all of the states, "I'm onto quantum mechanics now, not that I don't already know what I'm doing but they do insist on me repeating the same old horseshit." Fiddleford was messing around with his collar, he didn't really feel like going out but he couldn't really stay in and hide now that he'd been landed with a roomie.

Fiddleford halted as Gleeful threw out his first name 'Stanford', oh it certainly did make sense now, this was one of the twins, the one that had not only bought his way in here but wowed his way in with his invention and Fiddleford was suddenly very interested.

"Stanford...the perpetual motion machine right? Gotta say that's some damn fine idea you came up with there," Fiddleford grinned at Stanford but then turned away and fiddled with his collar again clearing his throat, "From a mechanics point of view anyways."

It looked like there was more than just bark behind Stanford Gleeful, perhaps being uprooted from his comfy manor and landed here in the unknown and forced to share a room had caused a slight flare up...I mean who wouldn't be pissed off. God what was this? A little sympathy, Fiddleford nearly choked.  
"What? You need a bodyguard now to leave the campus." Fiddleford smirked finally satisfied with how he looked.

"I am quite fond of quantum physics." Stanford said, throwing his sketch book to the side of his bed, when he'd admitted his weakness did he really seem that clueless about it? - he wasn't keen on it but he had knowledge about it, he could carry on a good conversation. Perhaps, he thought, he could even learn more about the subject with his 'roommate', after all it's best for two minds to work as one - it's the best way in any scientific standpoint to work with someone with about the same IQ; sure Mcgucket hasn't proved he was better than him, no one was, but he was one of the smartest people he'd met...that wasn't a compliment either he just knew a lot of fucking idiots in his short lifetime.

Stanford couldn't help but smirk at Fiddleford's surprise and of course his words of praise; this was the ego boosting he'd needed since this morning when he woke up. He was awfully prideful of his project, he probably would've murdered anyone if they'd ruined it... Stanford wouldn't have accepted money as a way to buy himself into this college but rather he had wanted to earn his place and get in on account of his own superior intelligence.

"That's the one. I'm glad you found out my name sooner, wouldn't want you to mix me up... with someone else." Stanford said with pride before carrying off at the end with a more bitter tone. Stanford supposed this southern hick wasn't so bad since he can see genius when it's there, and seems the southerner was even passionate in what he did despite the fact he seemed like a delinquent compared to himself.

"I suppose I do need a bodyguard." Stanford muttered embarrassed that this was in fact his way of living. "There's a high chance I'll be noticed... It's my eyes what give me away." The Gleeful's were well known, too well known, he was thankful not many saw him rush through the corridors, unless the college had told everyone he was here and to keep distance which wouldn't be surprising if his father had anything to do with it.

"Perhaps my paranoia is acting up." Stanford whispered to himself hoping the other didn't hear his deep rooted weakness. 

Fiddleford had his hand on the door handle when he caught sight of Stanford throwing his sketchbook aside and admitting he was fond of one of the subjects that Fiddleford was quite keen on despite having it forced down his throat this year when he knew what he was talking about; Fiddleford let go of the handle and turned leaning against the wood crossing his arms and putting one leg across the other leisurely.

Another side to Stanford Gleeful, if he hadn't seen it all in these short few hours they had been together already, this man certainly was interesting, god only knew what he was going to witness next.

Fiddleford had always been terribly curious and he'd done a little research in psychology, mainly for his own benefit to try and understand his anxiety and other...'misgivings' as some would call it; he heard Stanford talk about paranoia under his breath and Fiddleford didn't say anything, if anyone knew anything about being on the receiving end of ailing mental weakness it was himself and the best thing for anyone suffering was to not dwell on it, to take their mind off it.

"Fiddleford." The southerner said extending his hand towards Stanford Gleeful.

Stanford was surprised when he saw Mcgucket withdraw from the door, he didn't get why the other wasn't charging out the door at this point, he knew he would without a second thought. As the blond held out his hand and formally introduce himself as 'Fiddleford' he had to suppress laughter at how strange his name was but that was hypocritical of him considering his name.

Stanford took off his leather gloves and tossed them aside on the bed, "Stanford." He said accepting his handshake but withdrawing his hand quickly due to sudden insecurities. Stanford leant back down on the bed to show he wasn't bothered by it and he placed an arm over his eyes.

"So alcohol, you venturing out with your riffraffs or fancy drinking in the dorm?" Stanford asked not giving Fiddleford eye contact, he could do with a drink and he blamed his father exposing alcohol to him at a young age but he didn't want to seem he was begging for company. "Either way if you leave me alone with that bloody banjo I will break it." 

Surprisingly Fiddleford had watched as Stanford Gleeful rose from where he was sitting on the bed, Fiddleford had expected some sort of retort or poke at his name like a lot of people did but he didn't say anything, Fiddleford merely watched as he removed his gloves, oh how gracious of Stanford Gleeful to want to touch skin -holy mother of god!

As Stanford took his hand Fiddleford kept his eyes brows from raising off his forehead, so that was why he was wearing gloves...what did they call the term for that hyper something poly...he couldn't quite remember due to his surprise but Stanford Gleeful had an extra digit on each hand. Now that was something...that was really...'I wonder how that fee-'

Fiddlefords train of thought was broken as Stanford withdrew and sat back down with a strained expression and then lay down with his arm covering his eyes as he probed the question whether Fiddleford was actually going to make it out of the building; Fiddleford hadn't been feeling up to it at all and now he certainly didn't want to as he tried to examine the man's hands with the utmost caution, it was fairly obvious from the gloves and quick retraction of his hand that he was somewhat insecure about this.

"Think the darned piece of shit is broken anyways." Fiddleford said giving the case a quick shove with his foot so it slid under his bed, "I don't feel much like socialising tonight, wasn't feeling up to it earlier if I'm being honest Stanford." Fiddleford went over to window opening it and put his fingers in his mouth whistling loudly at one of the students in the grounds, he called down to someone he knew and asked them to fetch some booze flashing a smile then he closed the window and shuck off his blazer before sitting on his own bed and yawning stretching his long legs.

"Guess I will have to deal with you." Stanford forced laugher from his throat what came out like a deep rumble, he'd removed his arms from his head when he heard a sudden whistle, and Fiddleford shouting at someone below, it was almost as if he was at Gleeful manor yelling commands at his servants, maybe this would be bearable.

"I actually play the violin." Stanford muttered trying to keep conversation, if he was to keep in company with someone he hated it being awkward and silent.  
"I guess I had an advantage." He joked looking at his six fingers, he often joked about his fingers when his insecurities shone, he was always so bloody confident but today didn't seem like one of those days but a 'fuck you I'm tired' day.

"Might as well get comfortable." Stanford said before getting up and scooping up a pile of clothing and entering the bathroom.

Stanford looked in the mirror to check his appearance before changing into something what appeared like nightwear, he wasn't in his own room, he couldn't just lounge how he did back in the manor now, so instead he wore a plain black shirt and boxers under his silk robe which resembled traditional Japanese clothing. Entering back in the bedroom he landed on the bed in an annoyed manner, face first and groaned. 

"Violin huh?" Fiddleford said looking around, he couldn't see a violin case anywhere, perhaps that was on it was too with all of the rich bastards other belongings, "Beautiful, I am quite partial to the sound of string instruments." Fiddleford was a little embarrassed that he was a traditional hick with a banjo but that hadn't stopped him from discovering all sorts of music and he was very fond of classical and a little jazz.

Fiddleford's eyes shot to Stanford's hands again as the man mentioned his advantage and his terrible mind was back there again on the same train of thought as he looked them over with more than a little keen interest and an overwhelming urge to touch them; Fiddleford shook his head, he was not going anywhere near a Gleeful, at the mention of his name the dark attractive roomie was off the cards, permanently, he couldn't risk the chance of being caught up in something bad and this boy was bad, very bad.

Stanford scooped up some clothes and went into the bathroom, Fiddleford sighed relief and lay back against the wall with his arms behind his head; there was a knock at the door as Stanford wasn't present and one of the second years entered handing Fiddleford a large bottle of whiskey and leaving promptly as Fiddleford told him to 'Get'. Unscrewing the top Fiddleford tipped the bottle up as the bathroom door opened and he nearly choked on the mouthful of whiskey as Stanford emerged wearing his 'night clothes' and planted himself face down on the bed; swallowing the mouthful quickly he wiped the excess away and struggled with the lid as his eyes locked straight onto Stanford's and his eyes widened.

'God have mercy.' Fiddleford closed his eyes and crossed himself internally. What straight man would wear something like that ensemble to bed, fuck that was distracting and so damned over the top. 'No.' He scolded himself internally, 'We are not gonna be like this Haddie, so just stop.'

"Whiskeys here." Fiddleford said leaning forward and planting the bottle in the middle of the room.

At the mention of Alcohol Stanford perked up immediately, sitting up from the bed after the sudden annoyed throw self onto the bed act which was overly dramatic he had decided. Stanford was exhausted with the day and his tolerance with people was low as per usual, but Fiddleford seemed like someone he could enjoy the company of though he couldn't help but seem curious to why Fiddleford just placed it on the floor, stretching his arm out he grabbed it. 

"It looks like it's already been drunk." Stanford remarked, his eyes drifting to Fiddleford thinking he may of took a swig of his drink, he unscrewed the bottle and wiped the top of it with his robe. Stanford leaned back on his bed and necked some of the bottle, he looked like the definition of a prince, a prince embracing the college life of booze finally. Then he remembered his father giving him 'the talk' in the car, he didn't need it he certainly wasn't a virgin but his father didn't know that. 

Monday would be the first day of his classes, he wondered who would be there and if anyone would recognise him, he bloody hoped not he hated social interactions especially when it was constant and he had to preform a fake act. Good job he was an actor or else he would be bluntly direct with everyone - but that only occurred when extremely pissed off which happened a lot.

Fiddleford watched as Gleeful propped himself up and took the whiskey which was easily in arms reach and mentioned that it had looked like it had already been opened, wow this one was perceptive wasn't he? Fiddleford smirked wondering how much booze this one could handle, he'd seen plenty of students here scream adamantly that they were straight but once the liquor took hold they always ended up-

There was no denying that Gleeful had his charms but Fiddleford stuck by his decision not to involve himself with him, after all they were roommates for the time being and it would make things horribly awkward if Stanford grew attached to him, he couldn't have that he had a reputation and he certainly wasn't down for some simpering dewy eyed first year pulling on his coattails.

"You gonna give me some of that or what?" Fiddleford said leaning forward leaning on his knees and pressing his fingers together as he stared at Gleeful over his glasses with his green eyes. "Or do you want me to get the banjo out?"

Stanford smirked still facing forward. "I'm a Gleeful. Sharing isn't in my nature." He jested his six digits drumming on the bottle as he turned towards Fiddleford. 

"I thought you were going to ask your lackeys for your own drink. Hmm." Stanford said, his head tilted to his side in mockery, he enjoyed getting a raise out of people and teasing them; it was all part of his amusement. Stanford had a massive hygiene issue too when it came to people he'd just met, he was one of those people who wiped glasses when someone else had drank from them.

"If you play the banjo I suppose it will be entertainment. Just a shame I can't throw anything at you if it's goddamn awful." He necked another mouthful looking at the banjo with amusement.

Fiddleford rolled his eyes at Stanford's comment about him being a Gleeful, wonderful his arrogant side was back, maybe this was a mistake, he could leave anytime he wanted, he didn't have to sit around taking digs from a first year or for that matter a first year prancing around in a silk kimono, one word from Fiddleford and the whole campus would know about him and his attire and that would be the end of Gleeful.

Fiddleford had a terrible malevolent streak when he wanted to, he wasn't one to be toyed with, sure he had a patient nature and long fuse but something about Gleeful just pressed his buttons; he watched Stanford as he drank more of the bottle and watched the contents disappearing at an alarming rate then Stanford poked fun again eyeing his banjo and Fiddleford felt something snap.

Gleeful was as good as fucked.

"You know what Stanford why don't you enjoy that all to yourself." Fiddleford responded in an equally condescending tone as he rose from the bed and grabbed his blazer, "Dont go mistaking my kindness for weakness. This is rare." He said pulling on the blazer and snatching his cigarettes from of the bedside table, "Have a wonderful evenin' your majesty." Fiddleford said making a mock bow and heading for the door.

Stanford just looked in complete and utter shock as his roommate just left, what a complete and utter drama queen, seemed like this hick didn't enjoy a bit of jesting..." how miserable, he thought he could have a good laugh with this one but seemed he was as sensitive as people he had met before him. Stanford sighed, it was strange he felt disappointed as he did find unfortunately that he'd enjoyed his company and that in itself was a rare.

Stanford finished drinking his whiskey in silence, it was almost as if he was back at Gleeful manor, almost as if he was in the library on his own but instead of familiar surroundings he was in an unknown space full of people who could potentially seek him out.... he was alone once more.

Stanford got up to test the door and unlocked it then locked it again to make sure no one could intrude unannounced. Whilst Fiddleford seemed to be fond of cigarettes he was a whiskey man at heart... Still it was bothering him slightly, he just didn't get why individuals were so goddamn sensitive.  
Sighing loudly in annoyance he grabbed his sketch book before sketching out familiar scenery from Gleeful manor and sone of his favourite demonic entities he often saw in his dreams...Wendigos.

It was around 3am when Fiddleford finally got back to the dorms and made his way inside the halls as quietly as he could despite being quite intoxicated; as usual his charming southern turn of phrase and demeanour had worked on some of the students at the bar but he'd not picked anyone up, Gleeful had been on his mind since he had shut that door and left in a huff.

It had bothered him immensely all night how Stanford had managed to rile him up that easily, it took an awful lot to blow his fuse and he'd spent the evening trying to figure out what it was to no avail; Fiddleford had never returned to his dorm without company unless he was in the thick of examinations month, furthermore he had been so spaced out all night when anyone tried to talk to him, what the hell was going on?

Fiddleford quietly unlocked the door to 'their' room and closed it behind him looking around and straightening his glasses; Stanford's bedside lamp was on and Stanford was laying on his front with one of his hands resting on his sketchbook whilst he was fast asleep. Fiddleford regarded Gleeful for a little while, he looked very peaceful and still, not like his former volatile self he couldn't get out of his head; Fiddleford walked over to switch off the lamp but his eyes were drawn to the sketchbook.

On the page was a creature which set Fiddleford in his drunken state right on edge, that thing was fearsome, he slid the sketchbook out and closed it putting it on the side before hearing a noise, he looked to Stanford who seemed be having some sort of night terror, he hadn't noticed from the other side of the room but his brow creased and he was muttering something incoherent.

Fiddleford sighed 'fucked up little rich boy' he thought as his eyes trailed down Stanford's body, damn he was actually pretty attractive in his inebriated state; reaching out a hand near the Stanford's thighs Fiddleford toyed with the idea of touching Gleeful up but instead resisted and took hold of the duvet pulling it over the first year, it was cold and he couldn't have 'his majesty' catching a cold, last thing he wanted was to get ill as well.

Before Fiddleford timed off the lamp he looked over Stanford's hand resting on the sheets and shook his head, he was going to have to watch out for this kid he just knew it, he was going to be a lot of trouble but perhaps his intelligence would make up for that, perhaps he'd been a little too harsh earlier, perhaps Gleeful just hadn't ever had friends up at the lonely manor. 

"Yer gonna be trouble...I just know it..." Fiddleford said to his sleeping roommate before rolling his eyes and giving a deep sigh, despite his thoughts they were for the time being inseparable here and he had this gut feeling he was going to have to assist this kid on the ways of West Coast Tech or more sparks would fly...with that in mind, Fiddleford switched off their lamps so they were descended into darkness and got into his bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Into Darkness

It was around 6am when Stanford awoke from one of his night terrors, it had only come to a close at the sudden blue flash of fire that always ended the nightmares every single time since he'd been a child; Stanford had shot bolt upright in bed looking around  confused at his surroundings only to realise he was at West Coast Tech rather than home and though still on edge he eased back against the pillow once more staring at the ceiling.

That time around it felt almost realistic...

Stanford looked down and notice his sketchbook was not on his pillow anymore, instead it had made its way onto the nightstand and also somehow he had managed to get the bed sheets over him... that was strange; taking his glasses from the night stand his brilliant eyes still adjusting to the dimness he noticed that Fiddleford was back in the dorm.

Had he...? No he wouldn't have after their abrupt parting but yet he hadn't moved in his sleep.

Stanford was thankful that Fiddleford hadn't brought anyone home however the stench of alcohol clung to the southerner, if Stanford hadn't been wearing his glasses he would've thought it was his father - his father who used to come home with other women despite being married to Mother, he hated him, his mother deserved much better.  
Shaking his head of the thought he got up slowly, trying not to wake the other, he didn't want social interactions this early in the morning especially with this hungover fool.

Stanford looked through the closest until he found his uniform, he hated the fact the college had a uniform as he would rather be wearing one of his beautifully fitted designer suits. With a sigh he made his way into the bathroom, removing his nightwear to admire himself before putting on his uniform.   
He hated it... it wasn't tight to his figure and it was very bland but he knew he could make anything look great. Styling his hair back to it's usual fluffy nature he made his way back into the bedroom to scan which books he needed today despite the fact that classes weren't even starting until Monday, of course he wanted to get ahead of the competition, not that there was any. 

Fiddleford's bedside alarm went off and he grumbled under the covers reaching out an arm and tapping the thing for it to stop, his head was buzzing, what a night, it was time to stop as alcohol was no longer agreeing with his diet and if he wanted to ace this year like his last he needed to pull himself together.

Eventually after some struggle Fiddleford sat up, his hair was a state and he cringed at the fact he'd fallen asleep in his shirt and pants; at least he still had the rest of the weekend to prepare for Monday...what day was it again, oh yeah Saturday. Swinging his legs out of the bed he'd completely forgotten he was sharing a room and blanked Gleeful on the other side of the dorm as he made his way in a slightly uncoordinated manner to the bathroom and locked himself in.

The shower felt great, he didn't want to leave, he'd taken several gulps of water and scrubbed himself to the point where he'd nearly removed a layer of skin, Fiddleford hated feeling dirty and these nights out were proving to be getting worse as he got older; feeling better he towelled himself down and wrapped it around his waist and rubbed his hair until it was dry and draped the hair towel around his neck.

Fiddleford was be no means the sporty type but years working under cars with his father had given him a toned athletic body though he was still incredibly boyish and devoid of any hair apart from his blond quiff and the feint curls at the top of his waist towel, still he wouldn't say he was unattractive and neither would most of the students here, if anything his southern charm was appealing.

Making his way back into the bedroom he halted as he saw Gleeful and his memory returned, oh yeah, the roommate, "Mornin Stanford." Fiddleford said with a wide smile, he knew he'd been a bit flippant yesterday but then they'd both been on edge, the least Fiddleford could do was be nice now, it might be beneficial to be 'friends' with a Gleeful, who knew, "Apologies about yesterday," Fiddleford said walking to his wardrobe for clean clothes, "I'm afraid my social skills aren't quite the best, been tested a lot by people at this college over the past year and I'm not a confrontational man."

Stanford uttered words under his breath as the alarm clock went off, he was thankful that at least someone had one but cursing that it had made him jerk up in surprise at the sudden noise. At Gleeful manor he had no need to use an alarm clock due to his luxurious lifestyle it afforded him an inner body clock that went off precisely if he had to attend an early appointment. 

Stanford was amused when he saw Fiddleford half asleep stumbling towards the bathroom he had guessed he was going to have one hell of a hangover today, thankfully it was Saturday but Stanford wanted to explore the campus and see what the library was like here - obviously not as grand as Gleeful manor but it would be nice to have some similarity. It would be nice to get more books on the occult, the manor only had a few and his mother kept anything associated from demons away from him, it was odd how protective she was over the darkest of things.

Stanford's train of thought was halted when he saw Fiddleford emerge from the shower, water dripping down his body and only wearing a towel. Stanford noticed that his eyes were boring into Fiddleford so he glanced away quickly - 'What the...' he uttered to himself with a bit of a weird feeling, he focused back onto his books ordering them in piles of what subject they focused on and then in alphabetical order still a bit confused at his staring. 

Stanford was soon swinging his head back round, his eyes locking onto Fiddleford when he voiced his apologies, he had never heard anyone apologise to him before at the manor apart from his mother, so it was odd to hear it from a mans lips, especially since Gleeful men were constantly at each other's throats.

"Morning." He eventually said in a grumble, he wasn't a morning person and he would rather be in bed, he hated the fact his mind was put into action after some bizarre night terror.

"Seems both of our conversational skills are not in our favour." He continued surprised that Fiddleford wasn't a confrontationist, he seemed like the type to throw an insult and show no remorse when he got here then again he had a hard time reading people.

"I suppose I was at fault too." Stanford said in a more hushed voice, he hated owning up to his faults, he wanted to be the definition of perfection. 

"Yeah well that's what you get for attending the most prestigious college in the states." Fiddleford said nonchalantly as he decided on a light purple short sleeved shirt and cream slacks, "Things you gotta know about this place, one," he dropped his towel, "There's a hierarchy, like you noticed and if you get on the wrong side of that hierarchy yer in for trouble. Two," he pulled on some boxers, "If you keep yer head down and grades high then no one is gonna bother you, kids here are bitchy, they prey on the weak and the weakest are seen with the lowest scores. Three," He slipped on his pants and buckled them loosely so they were hanging off his hips, "Nobody uses the library, well almost nobody, so if you want some sanctuary I would suggest the 'Oak library', it's just beyond the new section, no taking allowed in there at all, all the books are ancient and restricted so you need a pass. I can get you one. Four," Fiddleford slipped on his shirt and turned around to face Stanford buttoning it up as he regarded him with his green eyes, "For the remainder of the time we are sharing I'm not going to have any...visitors. If you're plannin' on bringing any company back please...don't. I'm makin' an exception for you and it'd be nice if you could do the same back until we sort this mess out."

As Fiddleford laid out the rules Stanford was more distracted that this man had no shame when it came to clothing himself in front of him. Stanford cleared his throat and adverted his eyes, though they occasionally flitted back over, as he continued to listen, this was exactly like high school and he had hated it there.

Stanford swore if someone mocked his digits they would have them around their neck however he was someone to get his head down and submerge himself in his studies, he's been told he was a genius and he didn't doubt that for one moment he would never be looked down upon with his exceptional knowledge. Then came the idealisation of fucking someone at college, if anything he wouldn't bring them back here but a hotel that way he could cause an impression and fuck them with dignity - he wasn't exactly vanilla when it came to his sexual encounters however he wasn't at the manor anymore and he had no intention of indulging in the sort of activity his father imposed on him in hopes of an heir.

"Noted" Stanford said, his eyes flicking back to Fiddleford seeing he was done with clothing himself.  
"Since they are restricted... they must have something secretive." He stated, this was something that had caught his attention and curiosity; he was a man interested in many strange things what would seem taboo to a lot of people - demons, aliens and Cryptozoology were all looked down upon in the scientific circle.

"Care being a tour guard for me?" Stanford asked his voice sincere m, he really wanted to see this library and he wouldn't take no for an answer. "I doubt being with a Gleeful would lower your 'social status." He added, his tone laced with mockery.

Fiddleford smirked as he heard Stanford reply 'noted', he guessed the little virgin was too much of a socially inept arrogant fucker to have even considered the idea of sex, it made Fiddlefords mind wander to thoughts of last night and he had to stop his train of thought yet again, this was becoming inconvenient.

"Well, you could say that." Fiddleford said slipping on his loafers and putting his keys and other assorted essentials from the bed into his pockets, "You'd probably like all that stuff seen as though you're into demons or whatnot."

Fiddleford had vague images from the previous night, whatever Stanford had been drawing was still ingrained in his memory, that horrible creature; Fiddleford's family had been brought up as strict catholics not that Fiddleford had ever followed on with this but the notion was still there and he remembered his old grandmothers warnings when he was young telling him something about 'don't be seduced by the devil' ...of course, he'd already done quite a lot of things the church would frown upon.

"Tour. Guard." Fiddleford said looking at his watch and emphasising each word, he was planning on heading into town to go shopping but with a bit of a sigh he resigned to assist his roommate; Gleeful was right and he knew it, associating with him would only elevate his status if it could go any higher here, "I'm sure I can spare a little of my time for you Stanford."

"Like you had a choice." Stanford said in a semi serious tone with a smirk. Not until Stanford knew where he stood at West Coast Tech would he be truly happy - was this nervousness? No not at all... he just despised people looking down on him and if he wasn't at the top of the school by the end of this month he would consider himself defeated.

Stanford got up from his bed and dusted himself down, he looked for the shoes he kicked off last night and slid them on his feet, of course they were designer, he was a Gleeful after all. Stanford tossed his jacket over his shoulder detailed with his family's rich galaxy print edged on it, it almost matched his galaxy blue hues and of course he had to wear his blue labradorite cuff links to match.

"So library it is. Then I would like to get a bite from town and at least see what this place has to offer when it comes to clothing." Stanford stated not giving Fiddleford a choice, it was almost as if he was voicing his ideas to one of the staff members at Gleeful manor and it was almost as if he was home again; you can take the man out of the manor but you can't take the manor out of the man.

"If you want I can buy you something for your work. Under 100 dollars though. We are only associates." Stanford remarked checking himself in the mirror.

"Excuse me princess." Fiddleford said holding up his hands with a horrified expression, "You got a lot to learn about addressing people you don't know." Fiddleford glared at Stanford, sure he was socially lacking but this was just plain rude and got his back up, he wasn't some lackey to a first year no matter how rich and famous he was.

"I'll have you know, Stanford Gleeful, that you can't just talk to someone you don't even know like they're one of your god damn servants. This ain't Gleeful manor yer in now." Fiddleford was taller than Stanford and looked down at him with a 'I'm not going to take your bullshit' look, "And god dammit you can't just buy people!" His severe expression left him and he just looked exasperated as he ran a hand over his eyes and forehead in dismay with a deep sigh.

"Listen, you wanna be friends then sure I'll be your friend, colleague, roommate, whatever but don't for one minute think I'll be chasing your heels and appearing at your every beck and call." Fiddleford crossed his arms looking over Gleeful in his rediculousy outlandish clothing and rolled his eyes, the way he dressed looked like he was ready to get on stage and if anyone saw Fiddleford with him he'd certainly be on the receiving end of mockery and his reputation couldn't have that, "Might wanna tone all that down as well, we ain't going to some fancy soirée."

Stanford furrowed his brows and flashed a taken aback expression at the southerner as if everything he had learnt through his youth wasn't going to be much use to the college scene he now found himself in. This was the only life he knew, ordering servants at the manor or demanding things of people only to watch them do his bidding and then paying them promptly if they did a good job. Fiddleford was in fact a tad taller than him but this didn't stop his standoffish attitude showing, he shot him an icy glare and an annoyed expression at the word 'princess' it was almost as if the other saw him as a joke, Stanford's posture didn't even change when Fiddleford sighed and changed his relaxing, his expression just turned even more sour as Fiddleford mentioned his outfit.

"Fancy celebration or not, I am not dressing myself down to suit your needs." He stated firmly, it was times like this he wished he was taller to appear more intimidating.

"There is nothing wrong with this. I can't help it that most of this college can't afford such finery." Stanford continued bitterly, what else could he wear? This was designer and his family famed colours. Half of the clothing he had packed was all formal - never causal aside from a few turtlenecks and shirts, he would rather be seen dead in anythung less, looking like the average person and not a Gleeful, what a thought.

Fiddlefords hangover was aggravated, he wasn't particularly in the mood for Gleefuls attitude, he found it to be highly tiresome and grating on his anxiety, as he regarded his temporary roommate he wondered if the pros of associating with a Gleeful outweighed the cons as right right now there was a lot of cons and he felt Gleelfuls presence to be looming like a heavy dark cloud, it was draining.

"Sure, galaxy print." Fiddleford said pointing to the trim on Gleefuls jacket, "Like that's in fashion at the moment."

Fiddleford's dress sense was more casual, sure it wasn't unknown for the students here to try and outdress or impress each other but Fiddleford's had gained a reputation for not taking anyone's shit despite his secret aversion to confrontation, the way he dressed on a daily basis spoke volumes and in a different sense to Gleeful.

"Wear what you want." Fiddleford resigned opening the door, "I'll walk you down to the oak library and get you in, then you're on your own, I've got more important things planned that babysitting first years."

Stanford scoffed at Fiddleford's remark about the galaxy print and he couldn't help but roll his eyes; sure Mcgucket may want to look like a Hippie all the time but he most certainly didn't nor did he want to fit in with anyone else, he wanted to stand out and he will most certainly. Stanford quite clearly considered himself royalty compared to the rest of the school and even if he was mocked he wouldn't hold back; whether he was to throw insults or fight with his fists he wouldn't back down, that simply wasn't him.

Gleeful bit back a remark at Fiddleford saying 'babysitting' in fact he was angered, did Fiddleford really see him as that much of a burden to the point he is willing to drag him down to nothing more than a mere infant because he was younger?

Not saying anything he went through the door seeing the extent of the dormitory block, it was huge, he hadn't noticed the vastness of this place when he first entered in a huff on arrival. There was going to be so many students around here at night, it was a shame he was more of a night owl and would read at late hours but of course that wasn't allowed since the books were restricted, unless there was a secretive place in the library he had no idea how to further his research, especially if there's deeply religious people in the grounds. 

Fiddleford had set off towards the library not even sure Gleeful was following, as he passed down the corridors and through the grounds there was a bit of a mixed reaction, the majority of students had slid out of the way quickly, a handful had hushed their conversations and only a select few had waved or made brief conversation; Fiddleford was used to the attention by now but he kept reminding himself 'last year, one more semester and we are outta here', he had to affirm himself daily to keep his anxiety down, after all this was all a game, a tiresome game and the sooner it was over the better.

"Haddie!" Someone called as soon as Fiddleford had near enough approached the annex of the college that led to the older part of the building and the oak library, he looked around and caught sight of the rest of his close colleagues, or better known to the college 'The Clique'.

The Clique comprimised of four members including himself, the one who had called him was considered the college 'queen bee', Jennifer, the other two were Mike and Chris; all of them had earned social status through their families being the richest and their personalities being the most unmatched. Jennifer was highly intelligent but a savage blonde bitch nonetheless, Michael had dealings with the colleges booze and drug supply and Christopher was intimidating and known for hospitalising students should they get on any of their bad sides.

"Come here." Jennifer called smiling over at him, "What are you doing?" Fiddleford watched her as she sat on the bench leaning back and forth and his eyes watched as Mike and Chris stared as well, then Fidd remembered and looked over his shoulder briefly, Gleeful was still there.

"Y'all wait for me I'll be right back, just...campus stuff." Fiddleford made  his excuse, he couldn't be caught with a first year, he'd pass it off later that he'd been collared to show him around.

Stanford couldn't help but be amused as people showed how intimidated they were by this southern hick, God, he wasn't anything special just a mechanic with rich parents and well from what he had seen already, an absolute drama queen so it seemed. So unless it was the drama queen like attitude that made people anxious he wouldn't have much of a problem here with his showmanship,   
he would probably laugh in their faces but Stanford kept his head low he didn't want any attention at all, he'd already had his fair share of that though whether any of these students did spot a Gleeful or not was a mystery at the moment and he dared not think what the reaction would be when they did. 

Stanford was halted as someone yelled 'Haddie' so that was one of his nicknames? Stanford thought 'Fidds' would be one people picked up upon or more appropriate but these people looked like idiots, all of them, despite the fact they are probably all here for their heritage or intelligence. Stanford watched as Fiddleford made brief conversation and he couldn't help but analyse the riffraff he socialised with, he stood with an air of confidence as he looked down upon them, they all looked like they slept around and caused all kinds of chaos - those people, delinquents, what was Fiddleford doing associating with these sorts of people it was confounding.   
Before Fiddleford could voice his inability to socialise at that moment in time Stanford was already ahead of him walking slow paced so the other could catch up, he wasn't the mood to deal with people, Fiddleford was lucky he was willing to slow his pace and not snap at him for his distractions.   

Fiddleford made his farewell to the rest of his colleagues much to their calling after him but he ignored them, he just had to set Gleeful out of the way for a little bit and perhaps get some space; things had been horribly overwhelming already this semester and he had to do everything in his power to focus and just get through, 'one day at a time' his counsellor would say, not twenty like his mind usually liked to think ahead.

Fiddleford's IQ had come at a price and unfortunately that price had been slight mental instability but he was coping, it had been a while since he'd had a meltdown and he knew the warning signs, when it was building up he would segregate himself off from everyone and put it down to his studies for cover.

The Oak library had always been one of his solace's, gesturing for Gleeful to follow him he made his way through a maze of bookshelves in the new wing until they came to a hallway with marbled floor and wood panelled walls, at the end of the corridor were a pair of gilt mahogany doors and Latin carved into the wood above the phrase 'Per aspera ad astra'.

Fiddleford turned on Gleeful and gave him a serious look, "Listen to me now even if you listen to me just this once. I have special privileges to this part of the library because of my grades, they don't just let any student in here so if I take you in I am imploring you," Fiddleford pressed his hands together in an almost praying position as he sighed, "Do not make me regret this. This place is my sanctuary."

As Fiddleford gestured him to the library he made his way into the main building without much of a hesitation, his eyes widened with familiarity as he saw stacks of books everywhere but also neatly ordered shelves catering for all kinds of studies, his mind just wandered to how much knowledge he could gain from reading most of these books. Stanford was a fast reader but these collections were too vast to even read a full subject within a week but he was determined, in fact he was damned determined to read everything in this library as soon as he could.

Stanford knew instantly this would be the place he would relax most of the time, it was like a maze, one could get lost in here and sit studying for hours without another student ever coming into the vicinity all the time you were there. After staring in awe he realised he had lost track of Fiddleford, he saw him from afar and quickly sped towards him joining him at the end of a corridor. Reading the words of a familiar phrase at the top which he knew from Latin tongue said 'To the stars through hardships' he found himself fond of the phrase especially since the Gleeful family was known for everything astronomy related, though no one in his family had interest in the subject aside from his mother and him.

Stanford listened to Fiddleford and was surprised to see the two were familiar when it came to libraries and books, the fact that Fiddleford was willing to trust him with this was certainly... something. Yet didn't he say something about good grades? Was Fiddleford more than a southern hick with a rich heritage, he was more intrigued, after all this part of the library was gained with special privileges, his intelligent was his roommate?

"You won't regret it. I plan to use this place a lot." Stanford admitted, not trying too hard not to show the fact he was in fact a massive nerd who would rather read books then socialise with anyone any day of the week. Stanford recalled he'd spent days in the manors library passing out and falling asleep at early hours in the morning on numerous occasions, it had been his safe space. Stanford was passionate in his studies and he was a leech for knowledge - if this place did hold restricted books then he knew he was going to use this place to his advantage.

"I appreciate it, I truly do." Stanford said with sincerity his eyes boring into Fiddleford. "Now do you care to show me the best places for my interest area? Then you can join those friends of yours. You probably won't hear from me until late." 

"I hope so." Fiddleford said evenly as he regarded Gleeful in yet another different light, this kid -boy -no, man was a Technicolor of different emotions and Fiddleford found it hard to keep up with most people's emotional shifts let alone this one; hopefully soon he'd settle into something Fiddleford could manage, he remembered how awful his first month had been at the college until people had started to recognise he wasn't just another rich kid and that his family had earned their fortune just as he was to earn his degree...or masters of he could manage another year here.

Fiddleford turned to the door and pressed the gilt handle opening it wide enough for the two to slip through, they were met by a small reception desk with a bespectacled young woman that smiled up at Fiddleford recognising him immediately, he returned the smile and pulled out a black card with some sort of silver writing on it and flashed it but she merely waved and he gestured to Gleeful, the woman's eyes darted between the two and then she shrugged and gestured for Fiddleford to continue.

Fiddleford led the way a few steps ahead so that they entered the oak library under a low stone arch and were finally stood at the edge of a cavernous round room; around the edge of the room were hundreds of books going over two levels, the upper level accessible by a couple of wrought iron and gilt staircases. In the centre of the room was a round almost alter with some large antique books laid out open on it, like something you would see in a museum but accessible to read, they were old atlas' but hardly anyone bothered to look at them apart from Fiddleford. The most notable thing about the room was the ceiling, there were no windows in here and only soft lighting but the ceiling was covered in a beautiful painting depicting the night sky and the constellations, Fiddleford was sure Gleeful of all people would appreciate it.

Stanford followed Fiddleford not too closely but not far from behind, he couldn't help but allow his eyes to wander, this place was so visually perfect it almost made him want to sketch out the interior. They eventually reached some sort of reception and he watched as Fiddleford shared formalities with the woman at the desk, it was pretty obvious Fiddleford used this place a lot in the past. Was he wrong to judge him so quickly? Fiddleford didn't seem like one of those people who just drank and did nothing but make new students feel like shit but perhaps in fact someone quite fond of seeing how the world operated and studied... what was it again? Mechanics? Engineering? Not a bad career path at all if he thought about it, rather useful.

As he and Fiddleford were granted access to the older part of the library his eyes continued to wonder around the architecture of the building, he almost felt like he was back home and he was thankful he was brought here. Stanford was feeling rather home sick it seemed... this was all alien to him, a tad overwhelming but this brought him to his senses and then- there it was.

Stanford saw the constellations drawn on the ceiling, he almost felt like he was in the study at home, he could name all of these constellations most likely -no, most definitely, he wasn't trying at all to hide his amazement or the fact he felt calmer just being here, he now could truly confirm he would always most likely be here, he looked to Fiddleford and felt a pang of gratitude and his cold nature slightly thaw at the fact Fiddleford had shared this with him.

"Not bad at all Mcgucket." Stanford said a slight smirk of approval toying at his lips, he just wanted to get lost in here, he was certain that not many of these books were at the manor. Stanford looked at the titles given to each shelve until his eyes focused on his line of study; Cryptozoology and next the occult.   
Without being to hold himself back from being stood next to Fiddleford he walked down the aisles his eyes wandering up and down until he grabbed titles he didn't have at the manor some he did already but surprisingly there was more he hadn't, especially when it came to demons... he knew his mother kept him away from anything around dark magic and summonings...but a look won't hurt, will it? It would be nice to know what the whisperings in his mind meant; quickly he grabbed a document on demons as if his mother was here watching him and stuffed it between the books he was juggling.

Fiddleford and Stanford had been in the library for some time now, Fiddleford hadn't bothered going back to find his 'friends' seemingly this Second year he'd grown tired of it all, he'd been sat in one of the leather back oxford armchairs in one the corners flipping through a book idly as he considered the company he kept; Fiddleford had decided perhaps a little less time around what his mother would have considered 'bad influences on his Christian soul' would be in order now, after all this place wasn't a social club, he was here to graduate and move on to bigger things.

Fiddleford occasionally spotted Stanford move from one aisle to the next picking at volumes and putting them back, it was nice to see someone enjoying this place as much as he was and yes Gleeful was a bit of an arrogant prick but he had a dark secret that Fiddleford had discovered and found amusing, he was actually a bit of a nerd; the brunette seemed to only be holding onto specific text books as he searched for more, Fiddleford couldn't quite see what he had but he'd been lurking around the occult section for quite a while.

A smile played across Fiddleford's lips and he looked over his shoulder to his left eyeing a set of stairs that led down under the floor of the library but it was sectioned off with a thick red twisted rope to stop admittance; Fiddleford had been down in the restricted section once before as a dare and luckily he hadn't been reprimanded for it having slunk out unnoticed; wouldn't Stanford just love to get his intriguing hands all over those.

The collection in this library was vast and Stanford was on the quest to get all the information he could get his hands on. Some titles he had seen at the manor but most were new and full of new knowledge, but with each read he skimmed the book with his keen eyes and memory. It was times like this he was proud of his memory, he had a brilliant mind and it came in handy when it came to examinations or remembering what he learnt almost off by heart.

Stanford only kept the ones by his side he wanted to see in closer detail and maybe practice at some point in the future. Glancing over to Fiddleford who was idly flipping through pages he was amazed that he stayed here in the end, not that he minded the others company at the end of the day, he was too busy darting around for new books to even have a long conversation with the southerner, still it was a nice thought that Fiddleford had chosen him over that riff raff even though they barely knew each other.

Stopping his search immediately knowing that he had all semester to read through the entirety he joined the other taking a leather chair at opposite end of him. "I am surprised to find this place has books not even the manor managed to get hold of." He muttered not even looking at Fiddleford but tracing his fingers over some kind of code language on one of the books.  
"You'll love my own personal collection I believe."

Fiddleford watched as Stanford approached and seated himself in one of the armchairs next to him with the volumes he was intent on keeping hold of, Stanford uttered something about Gleeful manor and let out a small chuckle at Stanford's surprise that this place had some books he didn't have back at home.  
"Well this library is considered the most prestigious in the country. There's gonna be things here people wouldn't normally get their hands on, even if they are filthy rich." Fiddleford said, he hadn't meant it as an insult, it was the truth, the books here were old and out of print and considered antiquarian, the college had specially accumulated them to allow their students the best possible eduction, "Lotta these books are first editions, I believe the college sourced them themselves to get the rarest and most unique they could find." Fiddleford put his book on the table in front and settled back looking around, as per usual there was no one here, most of the students didn't like to come in the Oak library because you weren't supposed to talk and a lot of students liked to talk, in fact it was usually all they did but not interesting intellectual conversations, just the same old bitching and petty conversations Fiddleford shyed away from nowadays.

Fiddleford regarded Gleeful with a bit more interest as he mentioned that he would love Gleefuls personal collection and he leaned on his hand looking at Stanford over his glasses; he wasn't sure that had been an invitation to look at them when they arrived or perhaps to look at them at the manor, the latter seemed a little unbelievable but he couldn't help but wonder what Gleeful manor was actually like.

"Stanford," Fiddleford said glancing over to the sectioned off area of the library that led to the bowels of the library, "There's part of this place that I'm not really supposed to tell you about but," Fiddleford sighed, he hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for this, "There is a restricted section." Fiddleford gestured over to the stairs. "There's some stuff down there that might be of more interest to you."

Stanford nodded at Fiddleford's words listening to them but never really speaking, he was too busy scanning this book one side to the other, there were so many secrets...these books held ciphers, hidden languages, rituals and most importantly more history into dark magic. Stanford's mother always shoved him away from subjects what seemed taboo in her eyes and sometimes Stanford hated her protective nature, especially when she started lecturing him about staying away from darkness; he was an adult now and capable of knowing the risk what this may entail if he were to practice it...that being said, he had to practise here instead of the manor unless he wanted his head bitten off. 

Stanford's thoughts were interrupted as he heard Fiddleford day his name, his eyes following where the blond was glancing at, as he mentioned a restricted section his lips formed into a slightly devilish smirk.

"Is that so? Then how do you suggest we get in there." He said raising a brow, he was intrigued.m, the stuff he had seen in here had been nothing too scandalous or too telling about what he desired to know but just vague basics, he wanted more, he needed to know about the whispers in his mind and what it all meant. Stanford knew the coding book he held would come in useful but the restricted sections books... it's forbidden for a reason, and he wanted to know why, he looked back at Fiddleford his eyes focusing solely on him. "As long as we don't get kicked out the university for this I don't see why we shouldn't risk it." 

"You have to understand there is a chance of being caught. I'd say the probability is about..." Fiddleford said in a hushed tone but he noted the look on Stanford's face and his train of thought halted as he took in the first ever smile he'd ever see on Gleeful.  
Stanford was looking directly at him with those dazzling blue eyes and they were dark and filled with intent but that smile was something, no, it wasn't quite a smile, Fiddleford could see Gleefuls rows of perfect white teeth and the corner of his mouth tugged upwards in an awfully sinister smirk that left Fiddleford dry in his mouth; soon he became aware he was staring at Stanford and resumed his train on thought quickly, "...Probability." He cleared his throat, "It was somewhere between ah," He was awfully distracted and lost his train of thought again, "Damn it come on." He gave up eventually as he put his book down and got to his feet looking at his wristwatch, it was coming up to six so they still had time before the library closed for the day.

Fiddleford looked around, the place was still empty, cautiously he went back to quickly look through the glass doors, the receptionist was busy reading something which she usually did around this time; Fiddleford walked back past where he and Stanford had been sitting and unhooked the red rope feeling a little anxious.

"If we get caught we will be expelled so follow me and be careful, it's dark and narrow down there." Fiddleford said to Stanford who was still sitting down in the lowest tone he could then he started down the stone steps and looked over his shoulder, "Put that back in case she comes to check." He said pointing at the rope and then went down as quickly as he could without his heeled boots making too much of a noise.

The bowels of the library were very dark and candlelit, the texts down here were ancient and the place was a regular discussion for ghost and supernatural encounters in the college, one of the many reasons it was restricted; the college had once been a monastery and the Oak library had been part of the church, the walls had only carved stone medieval architecture and it was incredibly unsettling down here.

Stanford was just looking at Fiddleford with interest but then it turned into confusion as the man just stared at him, he understood staring at his fingers but his facial features? What on Earth. Stanford saw himself as handsome unless he had something stuck in his teeth. Once Fiddleford dropped his book Stanford drew a six finger hand to his teeth and scratched at his teeth in case there was anything and as soon as he saw the blond walk back to him he stopped his mouth rooting and presumed his position beforehand.

Stanford watched as Fiddleford unhooked the rope and started to walk down some steps, seeing that he was disappearing slowly Stanford got up from the leather chair and followed swiftly behind.  
Stanford was used to walking around quietly as a child, he remembered walking around at late hours during the times he was unable to sleep to sneak to his own personal library careful not to disturb his father or there would be terrible consequences. Pushing away his horrible memories Stanford hooked the rope like Fiddleford instructed, he couldn't afford to be expelled from this college so this time he didn't allow his stubborn or risk making tendencies get the better of him. 

Stanford followed him quickly and he was suddenly struck by the unsettling feeling this room left. The voices in his head becoming louder and more frequent as if they were yelling, their languages backwards and their laughs sinister, he struggled to keep balance briefly and he had hoped Fiddleford didn't notice. As soon as he opened his eyes, having have to close them, he saw familiar architecture which seemed like church walls, he was surprised that something so big and grand could be underneath the library's grounds. Even though it was unsettling and overbearing for Stanford briefly it became welcoming, which was a tad too odd for Stanford's liking. 

"This library just keeps on getting more and more impressive." Stanford remarked finally after the silence between the two, his voice low since he knew churches were infamous for echoing noises. Stanford glanced to Fiddleford before he looked around curiously at the shelves of books and altars what also contained text, he didn't know how much time he had here before their absence would be noticed so he couldn't waste time. 

Fiddleford was stood at the bottom of the stone stairs feeling quite anxious, this part of the college always set him on edge, ever since he'd been dared in his first year to go down here he swore that he'd seen something whatever it was and god have mercy whatever it was had left him be that time, still... Fiddlefords hand slipped to the front of his shirt below his neck and he pressed against his grandmothers rosary's to check they were still there...perhaps sentiment was useful.

Turning as he heard Stanford approach quietly he noted that Gleeful had his eyes shut as he made his way down, was he afraid too? Fiddleford moved forward almost in an instant as he saw Stanford loose his balance but swiftly moved away when he saw that he was steady and open his eyes. Fiddleford looked away quickly, getting protective over first Years was not something that should come so easily to him and he felt a little confused as to why his body had reacted instantly.

"I admit I really don't like it down here so I'd say we got about twenty minutes tops before we gotta skidaddle outta here." Fiddleford took one of the lighted candles on a holder and held it out in front of him, "I'll lead the way, don't want you settin' nothin' on fire."

Fiddleford set off down one of the main aisles that led to the oldest books kept at the college, the ones Stanford would want and the ones Fiddleford feared, these were ancient occult books, written centuries ago and the sheer presence of them gave off terribly evil vibes to him, Fiddleford had never considered himself interested in that particular subject but he was attuned to it, years of his grandmother and mothers foreboding and drumming it into his head had made him terribly aware he should not be doing this type of thing.

As Fiddleford mentioned he didn't like it down here Stanford felt curious what was the history of this place he had to find out, did this college have a hidden history what made this place so eerie and forbidden?

Stanford looked at Fiddleford with genuine confusion. "I don't know why you would hate it here. Does it not seem calming to you?" He asked, this was strange at first it was just too overwhelming but now silence, for the first time there was no hushed voices in his head. It was calm. Stanford loved the dark lighting and candles, it almost reminded him of his room where he would be up in the night hours with just flames illuminating his surroundings. 

Following Fiddleford close behind he scanned each shelve until he found books what may be for interest and grabbing them; books what entailed possession, dark magic, coding and old languages, rituals and most taboo to his mother, Demonic soul bounding. Then there was a book titled 'Gravity Falls', his state of residence, he almost felt drawn to it and he wondered if it mentioned his family; the Gleeful family had been around for decades to the point they were extremely well known to Gravity Falls and they had a dark history with the occult to the point they had conspiracy theories surrounding them. Stanford's mother never said anything of their history nor did she give any hints, she kept it hidden like everything. Stanford decided to leave that one alone, he didn't want to betray his mothers trust no matter the fact she would never learn about what happened this day - it just didn't seem correct so he placed it back into the shelf.

Stanford was amazed at what this library had to offer but he knew he couldn't take too many out as it may cause suspicion and that's the last they desire.  
"I believe I have most of what I want." He stated looking towards Fiddleford rather than the shelves. "I have a fair few. Care to help me sneak these into our dormitory." He continued his voice direct and not expecting the other to say no if they had only twenty minutes there was no way he could read these in detail.

"Let's just say I'm not exactly foreign to things that go bump in the night...or dark as it seems." Fiddleford said as he guided them around the place with caution his senses completely alert; every now and then Stanford would slide a book off the shelves and he would almost wince thinking that whatever he'd seen down here would be disturbed by the noise and come for them both, at one point he nearly turned and was about to grab Gleeful by his six fingered had and run he felt so damned edgy down here but Gleeful had made it known he was done and Fiddleford couldn't wait to get out of this place, why had he brought him down here?

"Sure thing." Fiddleford said taking some of the books from Stanford's pile and hooking them under his arm, "Let's just get." Fiddleford moved next to Gleeful giving a look over his shoulder in worry then he gave Gleeful a look that meant he really didn't feel comfortable anymore down here and wasn't afraid for him to know it; sliding past Stanford his hip brushed against Gleeful and his stomach knotted at the sensation, 'now is not the time Haddie' he thought to himself but the ideas that sprang to mind did take his mind off darker things at hand.

Once they were both back up at the top of the stone stairway Fiddleford looked around, the library was still empty, he unhooked the rope and waited for Stanford to join him.  
"Just walk out like them books were what we found here and she won't even bother lookin' as she trusts me, okay?" Fiddleford said wiping some dust and cobwebs off his uniform and resetting his hair that had gone awry in the dank place below.

Stanford couldn't help but feel surprised at Fiddleford's views on this place, and he had wondered if the blond had any past experience down here, he looked like he was on the edge. Stanford found it odd how Fiddleford seemed not to be a fan of the supernatural, those entities that lingered around dark halls were nothing but a comfort for Stanford, he had been on Ouija boards and contacted demons before, they had either seemed afraid or welcoming he had never had an negative experience yet. 

As the two entered the main layer of the library he noted how Fiddleford seemed calmer, he wiped the book covers so they didn't seem like they were in the depths of the library but instead were from up here and he tucked them near his waist so they were almost unseeable under his galaxy print jacket.  

"If she trusts you then that's good enough for me." Stanford muttered, the last thing he wanted to explain to his father was why he was kicked out of West coast tech as he imagined he wouldn't be overly friendly about it but then when is he ever he thought bitterly to himself. Stanford started walking ahead but slowed down slightly to match Fiddleford's pace. If the Librarian trusts him then he should go first rather than some first year he 'picked up' - that's probably what Fiddleford thought anyway. 

When they finally reached the safety of the dorm Fiddleford held the door open and once Stanford was inside he shut and locked it with relief; darkness had fallen rather quickly whilst they had been busy in the library and time had escaped them both, it was now around seven in the evening and they had missed the evening meals provided by the college.

Fiddleford took off his jacket and opened the window a couple of notches then kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed with an arm over his head letting the cool night air blow over his forehead and through his hair; all he could think about was his grandmother and mother, looking down on him in disapproval for the act he'd just committed, Fiddleford ran his hand over his chest feeling that rosary beads laying there and felt awful for exposing what his family would consider a 'young 'un' to such dark lore.

"Stanford, just be careful with that stuff will ya?" Fiddleford said not removing his arm from his head, "I know yer family have a sorta history with stuff like that but," Fiddleford couldn't get the nautious feeling to leave, "I can't help but feel I've done a terrible injustice today...not just to you but I've let down my ma and grandma letting you have them things."

As soon as Stanford entered the safety of their dorm he began to pile the books he had taken out from the library all were extremely thick with pages and old text, he then collapsed on the bed allowing his arms and arms to stretch out then he heard Fiddleford warn him, turning to his side to face him he knitted his brows together.

"I know a lot about this stuff already." Stanford stated simply unable to read Fiddleford's expression. "Believe me I know more about demons than the next person." He added hesitantly as it seems Fiddleford was someone who deeply feared the supernatural and he was unaware of how this would lead him to be even more wary or make him relax a tad more, it was unknown, Stanford didn't know him that well yet.

Stanford's eyes were drawn to the alarm clock on the side, it was late without a doubt and he realised he hadn't eaten all day with wasn't rare for Stanford at all in fact some days he could go without eating but his stomach clawed at him.

"Do they have any places to eat?" Stanford asked, his eyes focused on Fiddleford as he knew the blond will have knowledge from the year before for possible places to dine. 

Fiddleford was still lying on the bed with his arm over his head as he listened to Stanford reassure him that he knew what he was getting himself into; demons, lovely, like he didn't have enough of his own, oh well, what's done is done now, god have mercy should Gleeful try anything in their dorm room, Fiddleford wouldn't stand for that.

The memory of that dare still bothered him to this day, he'd tried to shut out the memory but it was one of the reasons why he sought counselling, despite his upbringing Fiddleford did not believe in the supernatural though he seemed to feel its presence, what Fiddleford believed in was state of mind, his anxiety and OCD bothered him immensely to the point he questioned his sanity, seeing things in the dark...that just sounded like early onset psychosis, things like that didn't exist surely.

"Oh uh," Fiddleford's train of thought was broken by Stanford's questioning about food, "Yeah there's a diner down main that does delivery or there's a coupla late night garages or liquor stores with snacks and things, I reckon the diner would be yer best bet though." Fiddleford turned over onto his front and jammed his face in the pillow with a sigh and pulled his shirt from his trousers with a yawn, today had been interesting to say the least, there was still tomorrow, Sunday, left before term started again properly and he intended to spend it relaxing as much as he could before the work began.

Fiddleford's second year had been shifted into a strange start right from the first day and for some reason he felt things would only get stranger; looking over his arm at Gleeful he wondered how long it would be before accommodation sorted them out and split them up, he supposed Gleeful wasn't too bad, sure he had a bit of hard exterior but from what he'd gathered the kid seemed lonely and Fiddleford couldn't help but feel strangely attached to him...

What a thought Fiddleford scoffed putting his head back in the pillow, he was certainly attractive but that arrogance had been a turn off...then again what was with his almost chivalry catching Gleeful as he nearly fell earlier and then when he'd brushed past him in the bowels of the library? Fiddleford couldn't tell if he wanted to punch him or fuck him, maybe a little of both. Was Gleeful even fucking queer...god knows. Hell, why was he even thinking about this right now, Fiddleford groaned and turned on his side.

As Fiddleford mentioned the diner he felt himself grow more starved, Stanford wondered if Fiddleford was having the same issues, did the other even eat?   
Of course this was hypocritical of him he never did he was always too distracted focusing on expanding his knowledge to the point eating or even sleeping was anything necessary. 

Stanford leaned on his side and grabbed one of the occult books for a bit of light reading, he couldn't help but feel amused by the slight dusting on the cover as his six digits brushed on them leaving a hand print, he leaned back on the bed and started to read the first chapter his eyes darting from one corner to the next as he took in every word then- his stomach gave him hell; rolling his eyes at the bodies basic functions he turned to Fiddleford.

"I don't suppose you fancy going out somewhere?" Stanford asked, he wasn't asking for a date but that could easily be misconstrued, he was doing it as a favour Fiddleford didn't have to show him the restricted section but yet he did despite how cold he had been during his arrival. 

"It's on me. I owe you one." Stanford added rather quickly, he didn't want this southern hick to have the wrong impression, he was heterosexual and Fiddleford showed some... questionable traits. 

Stanford turned away promptly leaning down and looking at the ceiling, this was all so strange no butlers or maids to guide him or treat him he was basically living how average people live their lives, it was sad from his perspective but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying it, in fact he loved this freedom no strings attached. No Stanley angering him, no Filbrick to scold him and no mother to - - truth was he did miss his mother a lot. Stanford felt a little vulnerable without her and almost unsure of his abilities without her near; Stanford refused to show off his abilities here, he couldn't let anyone know, not even Fiddleford, that everything behind the Gleeful's shows were real.

Fiddleford heard a feint rumble followed by the sound of Stanfords voice after some time of laying there face down in his own thoughts, Stanford mentioned food and Fiddleford felt his own stomach tug at the thought of something to eat; pushing himself up onto his elbows he leaned on his hands and looked over at Stanford repositioning his glasses to look at the haughty Gleeful.

"Like on a date?" Fiddleford smirked swinging his legs back and forth in the air as he raised an eyebrow at him 'roommate', this was sure to worry Gleeful somewhat as he flashed him a smile but then broke into laughter moving on the bed into a sitting position on the edge and pulling on his shoes, "Sure, sounds like a good idea if you can get yer nose outta them creepy books for a while?"

Fiddleford got up and stood in front of the mirror taking off his jacket and tie and opening a couple of collar buttons before turning round and putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against the wall look down at Stanford on his bed, face half covered with the book so he could only see his eyes which quickly averted. Was he...hiding?

"Come on, you want something good to eat, I'll show you the best place in town...you look like you enjoy yer meat." Fiddleford flashed another grin and looked over his glasses, he knew exactly what he was doing and it was cute to see what sort of reaction he gained even if nothing came of it in the end.

Stanford's face whitened or rather reddened at the word 'date' coming from Fiddleford's lips. God no! Fiddleford was being absurd, he wasn't asking him on a date. No! What did this mechanic believe he was? It was clear now that his suspicions on his roommate was now confirmed the southern hick was quite possibly be the biggest homosexual he had ever met though truth be told he'd never met anyone like him before so this could be over exaggerated...

"No, it's not at date. No." Stanford muttered his eyes narrowing into slight slits, he had to correct him so Fiddleford wouldn't make any moves on him or see him as something he is not.

"I'm not homosexual Fiddleford." He continued his eyes never moving from Fiddleford as he laid the book down from his face. Stanford was annoyed, quite truly annoyed that the other would suggest he was. Getting up slowly, trying not to brush against Fiddleford as his shoulder was lengths away from him, he got up from the bed and he shoved his expensive shoes on his feet. Stanford didn't even know if his face was red with embarrassment or something else, either way he despised it. 

Fiddleford couldn't keep a straight face, 'ha! Straight face' Fiddleford applauded himself at his own thoughts and his grin split into sniggering and then laughing as he watched Stanford tying his laces with the most reddened expression he'd ever seen anyone in all his days wear, boy what a reaction! This was fun indeed, though he did feel a little sorry for Gleeful, he did have a tendency to be very over the top and a tease but the idea of Gleeful's arrogant and egotistical demeanour faltering and turning into awkward stammering under his gaze and touch was incredibly appealing. Shit. Maybe he did want to fuck the living daylights out of the little bastard... he hoped not.

"I was joking Stanford." Fiddleford controlling his laughter finally and wiping away a stray tear before clearing his throat, "Wow, ain't you an easy one to fool?" Fiddleford's eyes remained on Stanford and his words repeated in his head 'I'm not a homosexual Fiddleford' as the sophomore regarded Gleeful with interest. Even if he said he wasn't he was not halting his actions, Gleeful still had every intention of coming with him and Fiddleford had the most awful terrible idea.

"Got something against guys fucking guys?" Fiddleford said raising an eyebrow and putting his hands on his hips, "Woulda thought you'd be more open minded the amount of books you read." Of course Fiddleford said all this in a joking manner, his movements and expression all to try and ease Stanford out of his embarrassing situation if that's how he felt.

Stanford's blue eyes started to burn intensely as he heard the blondes last few remarks, that was it he was extremely annoyed now, he shot back up his gaze looking at Fiddleford in an icy manner. "I would rather you drop the subject." Stanford yelled his tone laced with both annoyance and aggression as if he was warning the other to back off. Despite this, he knew deep down his roommate didn't mean any necessary harm by his words but all he could think back to was his father, his father would've scolded him by now or even worse just seeing that reaction. 

"Now do you want to go to this diner or not?" Stanford asked his tone slowly calming down as he was afraid his abilities will show as he showed aggression; that's what had happened back in his childhood before the isolation, his brother angered him to the point he almost strangled him with his own mind just because he was afraid.

"I shouldn't have snapped. I apologise." Stanford said with hesitation, he knew it was wrong of him to get angered by something so bloody simple especially when the other had no evil intent - he hated apologising for his flaws.

"I'm just exhausted and it causes me to take everything as someone taking a jab at me." Stanford added, this was all false, a false facade, just like his show, just to hide everything and bury it deep with a shovel never to be revived ever again.

Fiddleford backed up against the wall as Gleeful turned on him and glared at him speaking in such an aggressive manner that he truly felt afraid as those blue eyes held him in contempt, 'holy shit Haddie' Fiddleford thought to himself as he swallowed back the hard lump in his throat; it was as if those blue eyes were penetrating his very soul and trying to rip it from him, god have mercy should he truly incur Gleefuls wrath...

Fiddleford watched as Gleefuls demeanour change and he relaxed and almost withdrew into himself, changing from aggression to an apology within a matter of moments; Fiddleford was no doctor but what he knew about psychology from his own research and reading Stanford was showing textbook traits of...of...Fiddleford needed to assure him right now, that whatever he had to deal with at home he wouldn't have to deal with it here.

"Stanford I am so sorry. Please forgive me, I was out of line, I'm sorry if I offended you. I wasn't pokin' fun at you at all, I honestly thought my flamboyant...yet annoying -yes I have been told I'm annoying, nature might cheer you up." Fiddleford sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I really do apologise, I ain't rippin into ya, if anythin I'm rippin into myself." Fiddleford gave Stanford a bit of a lopsided smile and shrugged, "You still wanna get that food with me? My friend?"

Stanford glared at the blond for a brief moment and sighed deeply. "Of course. I need a guard after all." He faked a smirk, the guard part laced with a jesting tone. 

What happened was nothing more than a sudden flash to Stanford as if it was a blur but he knew Fiddleford was in the wrong to act in such a manner whilst his head just immediately thought to attack. Stanford hated the aggressive impulses he had to defend himself, even if he felt tested over the most smallest of things he felt his mind rush to snapping and breaking point. 

Turning on his heel he made his way to the door and opened it promptly, he stepped out into the corridor and he was thankful that most students were probably out drinking or in smoking pot, a rare few being intellectual enough to study and gain knowledge before the semester starts. Not to mention it was dark out, Stanford unlike most people enjoyed walking when darkness swept over, not only did it make his sensitive eyes comfortable but it just felt awfully relaxing. 

Stanford continued to walk until he reached the exit and the coldness gripped him, it wasn't too cold but Stanford always felt himself hating even the slightest bit of a chill, he gritted his teeth in grimace and turned to see if Fiddleford was still following despite his one star performance and assuredly he was, following him into the darkness that lay ahead.


	3. A Beautiful Illusion

Fiddleford followed Gleeful through the darkened halls out into the night until he saw him turn and stop, there in the dimness of the sparse lamps dotted around the campus grounds Fiddleford caught Gleeful's eyes properly for the first time; just like when he had visited the show back when he was younger he remembered the brilliance of those eyes but they hadn't belonged to Stanford, no, they'd belonged to a woman whom he was presuming was Stanford's mother.

Stanford's eyes were stunning, they weren't just blue they were almost illuminescent and he couldn't stop staring at them, picked out against the blackness that descended around them they were like galaxies and Fiddleford becoming aware he had been staring for some time now looked down and he could feel his face burning...when was it legal for a man to have such beautiful stunning eyes, god damn.

"Sorry for staring' at yer," Fiddleford apologised, "I just...I ain't ever seen eyes like that before and they're very...unique." Fiddleford's eyes darted up and he panicked a little in case Gleeful thought he was making fun, "I mean...f-for a guy, they're really nice." Fiddleford coughed and walked past Gleeful without looking at him and gestured for him to follow, "Come on we're runnin' outta time."

When they reached the main strip of the town Fiddleford looked to the place he was going to take Gleeful, it was a small dark restaurant decorated in red and gold with dim candlelight and there was hardly anyone there, the place was classed as one of the higher end restaurants and not many students went there, it was more of a local hang out for the semi well off as it doubled as a cocktail bar but Fiddleford knew that knowing Gleefuls upbringing it was the best place in town and he would probably like it as it did have very gothic overtones.

Stanford felt Fiddleford's eyes burn into him, he scanned the other and caught him glancing into his eyes. Great was this southern hick going to mock him again? But then, a compliment. Stanford wasn't a stranger to having his eyes complimented, he knew it was his best trait there was no disguising it. It was just rather annoying that it ran in the family but then again, he had been told his eyes were the most brightest of the families to the point they even looked fake, and he knew his were the only pair to glow in the dark somewhat. Stanford didn't respond to Fiddleford's compliment, he was taken back that he even decided to say those words but also the fact he was quick to turn on his feet and walk off.

Stanford looked on for a moment before following Fiddleford some steps behind, he glanced around the town as they passed through his eyes flickering around with curiosity. It was rare he was let out of the manor, he only viewed outside the manors walls when he was visiting cities for shows when it went on tour but even then his mother kept a close eye on him, it felt unnecessary it was almost as if the woman saw him as a evil mastermind in progress - what an amusing thought that was.

Then his eyes caught on the diner, it reminded him yet again of the aesthetic of the manor - dim lighting, gothic decor but instead it was decorated with red and gold rather than Blue and silver, regardless he was surprised that something this grand was just along the outskirts of this small city. 

Fiddleford let them both in to the dim restaurant and went straight to the bar picking up one of the drinks menus and looking at the vast assortment of cocktails, he did turn the thing slightly away from Gleeful though and he wasn't sure why, it was a little stereotypical for someone like him to order a god damned cocktail, perhaps maybe he needed to tone things down around Gleeful and reluctantly ordered a cold beer instead internally chiding himself at why he felt the need to be a little less...himself? This was like being back home all over again, shoved back in the closet because of the overbearing masculinity he held company with.

The waiter showed them to a booth in the back of the restaurant much to Fiddlefords relief, the last thing he wanted was to be spotted by his classmates and questioned why he was still attached to this first year, he was merely being friendly he supposed but Gleeful hasn't said a word to him since he'd stumbled over his words...a compliment, outside the building and he felt awkward now so he took out a pen a startled to scribble equations, very advanced maths, on a napkin after he'd ordered what he wanted from the menu, pearl barley with roasted Jerusalem artichokes and New Forest mushrooms, one of the only vegan options on the menu.

Stanford was thankful they were directed to what seemed like the quietest spot of the whole restaurant the last thing he desired for was to be recognised as he voiced his order of having steak the rarest they could make it and his favoured alcoholic beverage of Jack Daniels his eyes flicked down to the equations Fiddleford was writing. Stanford raised a brow questionably as he looked up from the napkin to the man in front of him, it was obvious the other felt uncertain... he knew that emotion from anyone, he was known to make people unnerved, he eventually laughed quietly to slice down at the awkward silence. 

"Oh, thank you for the compliment by the way." Stanford finally said, taking in the surroundings of the place, his eyes bounding from one place to the other, the diner did seem like a place his family would visit for a food break during his shows. 

"I often get complimented on them a lot. I agree with you, they are awfully nice." Stanford continued knitting his six digit hands together. "What on earth are you doing?" He asked, being aware at the fact he is trying too hard to make conversation, he really wasn't a people's person yet he was curious to why Fiddleford started to write complicated equations on a napkin. 

Fiddleford glanced up at Gleeful as he heard thanks for the appreciation of those unsettlingly beautiful blue eyes, Fiddleford just shrugged and carried on what he was doing every now and then tapping the pen against the wooden table rhythmically in a succession of beats, an awful stimming behaviour for his terrible anxiety issues that sometimes he did when he was nervous.

As Gleeful changed the subject and enquired about the calculations Fiddleford looked up again and crumpled the napkin in his hand, "Ah just some stuff I've been workin' on for one of my projects, nothin' too special just trying to iron out the last details before I get workin' on it." Fiddleford was at this point a little embarrassed and was sure the conversation would take another turn quickly away from Fiddleford's advanced scribblings, sure Gleeful was intelligent but this sort of stuff just looked like numbers to anyone normally, surely he wouldn't notice what the algorithm N=2^i–1 would mean.

"So, classes on Monday huh? Just one more day of relaxation tomorrow and it's heads down." Fiddleford said stuffing the napkin crumpled in the unused ashtray and changing the subject rapidly.

Stanford cocked a brow as Fiddleford crumpled away the napkin, he was suspicious to why the napkin had the formula to what scientist thought was the root of intelligence. As he recalled correctly the man was a mechanic, that must mean he pondered on the idea of AI's like most mechanics. Or perhaps something more? Either way Stanford felt intrigued but he wasn't going to ask. Curse his curiosity for making his brain run wild with idealisations what Fiddleford's project was. 

Stanford was about to move his mouth to ask but then a string of words came out of Fiddleford's mouth making him halt his actions but his eyes shined brightly almost showing off his curiosity and knowing.

"That's correct. I am looking forward to having my mind exercised." Stanford said smirking as he leaned back on the booths red leather chairs, he wondered what his classes were like and if he was going to bump into his temporary room mate now and again. 

"I am hoping I can show off my intellect and explain to them that I want to come out of West Coast Tech with at least six PhDs and a doctorate." Stanford knew this was hopeful thinking but he was renowned for his knowledge to the point people have labelled him to be the smartest growing intellect the world has seen. Stanford then looked away slightly realising how imbecilic he probably sounded, he hadn't had the chance to show Fiddleford his skill, all the southerner knew him for was his motion machine. 

"Six huh?" Fiddleford raised an eyebrow dubiously at Gleeful, "And a doctorate...well yer gonna have to split yourself if you wanna do that over your time here." Fiddleford wasn't surprised that Gleeful has grand aspirations, after all coming from a background and lifestyle performing in front of crowds in the public eye who wouldn't want to breakaway and prove that there was more behind dazzling blue eyes and a magnificent smile.

"If you're planning on taking so many then we may run into each other from time to time," Fiddleford remembered how much extra he'd signed himself up for but it was nothing he couldn't handle, if anything the work was a little tedious and not very challenging, he'd leave with a PhD without much of a problem, "I'm studying a few things as well as mechanics. Psychology, mathematics, science...everything that might be beneficial in the future. Might as well take advantage of everything I can."

The food arrived and Fiddleford ordered another drink but then stopped and smirked, -fuck it- Fiddleford couldn't be bothered trying to keep up appearances, that beer was disgusting and this was technically the last night before they started studying again, instead he ordered a cocktail pitcher instead and flashed Stanford a smile.

"I don't have any doubts that I will have issues achieving my goal. If anything I am setting a low barrier." Stanford said as Fiddleford exclaimed at his ambitions, Stanford was always ambitious it ran deep within his own blood and he was always one who was rather too confident in his mind and many attributes he held. 

As Fiddleford ran through his studies Stanford nodded with acknowledgement, he was surprised that the wannabe Mechanic had various studies some which were completely different to the career path he truly desired, it was baffling but he couldn't help but admire it; as he said many times before if you want to be all knowing it's best to gather all kinds of information. 

Stanford was thankful that food arrived promptly as he admittedly was suffering due to the lack of it - he rarely ate but sometimes forced by his mother to at least eat something, that something being nothing more but a grand feast. Then he heard Fiddleford order a cocktail pitcher and he swiftly looked up from his food to Fiddleford who was currently flashing a smile, what seemed somewhat full of jest and mischief.

"Seriously, a cocktail?" Stanford asked cocking a brow, he knew about Fiddleford's sexuality by now but now it was almost as if he was rubbing it in his face or maybe even mocking him, he chose not to question it, it was only a drink after all. 

"Low barrier huh?" Fiddleford said giving Gleeful a furtive look before starting on his food.

Stanford was certainly a lot, he'd never met someone so intense before and usually with people who were he tended to shy away but Fiddleford guessed that all this egocentric behaviour was deep rooted because of some underlying issue, so his psychological perspective told him but it could be just that Gleeful was in fact as intelligent as he'd been made out by his reputation, either way Fiddleford wasn't dwelling on it too much he guessed that eventually the two would go their own separate ways and this arrangement was short lived.

"What's wrong with cocktails?" Fiddleford said raising an eyebrow before he picked up a glass he'd poured from the pitcher and slid the straw into his mouth slowly with a bit of a smirk making sure Stanford saw him draw it over his lips and teeth, he'd probably piss Gleeful of with this crude behaviour but at this point he didn't care, "Tastes better than beer I'll tell ya...don't tell me you ain't ever had one before?" Fiddleford uncrossed his legs under the table sliding his knee against the inside of Stanford's thigh by accident before crossing them again, "Oh uh sorry." Fiddleford apologised quickly his smirk fading and he looked out of the window to distract himself, Gleeful had pretty nice fucking thighs, that was distracting.

Stanford merely nodded at Fiddleford's repetition of his ambitions being low, if anything he wanted twelve PhDs and a doctorate but he knew that the other would most likely laugh and mock him - much like his father, his mother however always had a lot of belief in him and always reminded him he was bond to have a path of greatness in front of him and he was ready for it. Whatever his mother had seen it must've been great and his university life would be the first milestone to his destiny. 

Stanford rolled his brilliant blue hues at Fiddleford's crude behaviour he didn't quite appreciate it, it seemed all too... well, forward, he knew he was remarkable, he was admired by many but this was sudden. 

"No not really... though I may have tried my mother's at one point." Stanford added the last part quietly owning up to the fact his mother once offered him one and he accepted it to be nothing more than to be polite. 

"I am more of a whiskey fan admittedly." He explained further, it was true, he enjoyed the sweet burning sensation and bitter taste of his liquor though a fruity mix wasn't that bad either... 

Stanford cautiously grabbed the pitcher and poured some for himself trying to avoid any contact with Fiddleford as he did so, that was until his attention almost snapped back as he felt the other brush against his inner thigh, the gesture caught him so off guard to the point he felt himself heat up. Embarrassment. Yes, that's what it is.

"Just don't do it again." Stanford muttered, his attention drawn back to his food not wanting for this to be pushed further, he was almost thankful that food was here to save him or distract from embarrassment. 

"Sorry." Fiddleford muttered glancing back at Gleeful who'd taken the liberty to join him in cocktails but was now giving his food his full attention but Fiddleford couldn't help notice the slight colouring in Gleefuls face, though it could be a truck of the candlelight.

"So..." Fiddleford trailed off thinking how to break this awkward silence, "What's it like being on the other side of the velvet curtain? I mean I always wondered how you guys pulled off a lot of those illusions, though it's all smoke and mirrors from what I could see when I visited."

Fiddleford being at mechanic at heart was always eager to find out how things worked, he liked to take things apart, study them and put them back together; when he'd visited the Tent of Telepathy in his youth, though he'd really not enjoyed being dragged there, he'd spent the entire show deciding how things were executed, a lot of distraction and misdirection he came to the conclusion of...he was a little ashamed to say when he'd returned home he scoured the local library for books on magic tricks and how stage direction worked, he simply didn't believe in magic though his mother and grandmother were very spiritual and often warned him of getting involved with dark forces.

Stanford's eyes widened as Fiddleford questioned about the tent of telepathy almost making him choke on his food but he recovered quickly to the point it seemed unnoticeable, he hated answering questions like this as no one ever believed him unless he showed them up close, and he was still learning about his abilities - it would be dangerous. 

"We do use smoke bombs for aesthetic use." Stanford answered hesitating whether or not to say more, he was one of the few members in his family to hold such power, his father didn't hold Gleeful blood thankfully but his mother did and she was a fortune teller, Stanley lacked severely to the point he needed illusions cast by his own brother. 

"I really don't like talking about this, especially out of Gravity falls where everything weird is unnatural rather than the norm." Stanford said as he took a slip of his cocktail he didn't know how Fiddleford would act he knew the mechanic would laugh or maybe even worse, see him as insane. 

"It's all real.." Stanford muttered in a low voice, his eyes never wanting to face Fiddleford, he was certain he was going to extract laughter or some kind of mockery from the others lips.

Fiddleford nearly got from his seat as Gleeful reacted in such a shocked manner to aid him and stop him from choking should it happen but he quickly composed himself in hopes Fiddleford hadn't noticed but he had and he felt anxious at provoking such a reaction by merely mentioning his home life, Fiddleford guessed he wasn't keen on talking about it.

Gleeful muttered 'it's all real' under his breath and Fiddleford kept his eyes fixed on Gleeful trying to discern whether he was playing with him or not but the boy looked rather serious and his eye remained lowered fixed on his drink which was disappearing at an alarming rate.

"Hey," Fiddleford said reaching out and pinching the straw so that the flow stopped, "Look I ain't gonna judge you Stanford, I know you probably get a lot of shit because of all that showbiz stuff but believe me I'm only interested to see how it's done, I have an awful curiousity and I like to see how things work, that's all." Fiddleford let go of the straw so the flow resumed and poured himself another drink before leaning on the table, "Real? What do you mean real?"

"Need I give a definition?" Stanford hissed as Fiddleford repeated him asking for more than confirmation but more of an explanation when those two words were merely enough. The truth was he was used to interviewers to the point people somewhat even feared him which was all so amusing until he gains mockery for being a "freak" and leads him to do "questionable" acts. 

"Apologies, you're curious, I understand." Stanford recovered quickly trying to compose himself he was quite clearly on edge that someone who he just met was asking about his secretive family, his father would've scolded him by now if he was here or something worse. 

"You know my surname, don't you? You knew it before introductions. You must know about my family history surely." Stanford said not even waiting for Fiddleford to answer just continuing on as if he was talking to himself aloud, but he wasn't, it was something he tend to do if he felt edgy.

"My family has bad blood. Many years ago a family member sold his soul to the devil in exchange for power since then the bloodline continued to run thick and only some members had the gift... of supernatural abilities." Stanford said pausing, he knew this would seem like total bullshit to the other, he was utmost certain he would be seen as Insane once again, everyone did, even though he had some bad tendencies he was taught differently compared to other families. 

"Though we don't share all their traits we have some gifts which lingered. It may very well be the reason why my mother protects me from anything to do with demons, she is aware of our linage and there's been rumours that another would fall under the same dark path." The magician took another quick sip of alcohol before facing Fiddleford. "I would say more, but I've already said enough." 

Fiddleford just sat dumbfounded at every word that fell from Gleeful's lips, of course he'd heard tell that the Gleeful family had a somewhat questionable past but Fiddleford had put that all down to hearsay and rumours, people liked to talk and make things up though it seemed like the rumours may all be true and this did fill Fiddleford with a little unease as he tried to process all this information.

Deals with the devil, god he couldn't get his grandmothers warnings out of his head, all the years she'd given him 'that look' every time they went to visit, as if he were some disgusting tainted creature, every time uttering prayers for him under her breath which as the years passed he came to hate and had driven the rebellious side in him to what she would class as sordid behaviour.

Fiddleford was far from the innocent young catholic boy he once had been and his grandmother would turn in her grave had she known the things he'd gotten up to, now he'd been unknowingly drawn to into 'sin' once again by associating with Gleeful, it seemed like he was always pulled into darkness whether he wanted to be or not.

"That's why you were acting so funny with the books." Fiddleford said throwing his straw away and drinking the cocktail in a few gulps and pouring another, so Gleeful had supernatural powers...that was intriguing though he was yet to witness a real act, that would probably be the decider in this odd friendship, "Look I don't wanna pry..." Fiddleford glanced around, "But...uh...what can you do..."

Stanford rolled his eyes as Fiddleford asked him what he can do, he was used to this kind of question being asked once he said anything about the shows or about his dark linage. Pouring another glass he looked at Fiddleford. 

"Telekinesis. I can make things move with my mind, objects and things...or snap someone's neck if need be." Stanford whispered in a low voice so no one could hear this but Fiddleford. 

"The one who sold his soul to the the devil had pyrokinesis and he was trained within dark magic." Stanford explained further to show how much he was lacking from his predecessor Gleeful - the fact that someone in his linage was considered so powerful terrified him but also intrigued him greatly. 

Stanford's mother never talked about this individual but his Statue was in halls and paintings showing his magnificence, a demon was also depicted or so he thought it was nothing more but a black void with red menacing eyes and it tormented him in every painting. 

"I know it's a lot to handle... but you have an aura that tells me I can oddly trust you with this." 

Fiddleford hung on Gleeful's every word all the time keeping his keen analysing eyes locked on him in case he caught the slightest smile or hint that he was pulling the southerners leg but nothing appeared and the atmosphere felt thick and heavy about them though this could be the alcohol starting to take hold of his senses.

"Wait...you can actually do all that stuff I saw on stage?" Fiddleford said his eyebrows knitting together as he kept his tone low and drew further in, "There's gotta be some scientific explanation." He uttered to himself trying to figure how telekinetic powers could even be possible not to mention the ability to create fire from nothing, it just wasn't possible, his grandmother couldn't be right, could she? As Gleeful mentioned his aura Fiddleford felt a cold shiver through him shaking him... so it was visible.

"Yeah well, I've seen my fair share o' stuff over the years." Fiddleford said knocking back another drink and trying to forget the fact that he could see things, he'd always been able to see things since he was a child, it was one of the reasons he was studying science, to unravel all this and put reason behind it. 

"My grandmother was very spiritual...she uh...she was an upstanding woman in the church back home." Fiddleford paused wondering whether he should continue, Gleeful had said he felt he could trust him and oddly he felt the same back, "She performed exorcisms and shit, she was always warning me about stuff, harkin' on 'bout my future but I never listened."

"Yes I can." Stanford muttered simply, did he have to repeat himself constantly.

Stanford knew he was a great showman but he wanted more, he didn't enjoy the life he was raised into, he hated the fame, flashing cameras and harassment of fans, he had always been jealous of those who had a simple life - he would trade his in a heartbeat if he could.

"There could be... that's what I'm basing my studies on. I want to know more about myself, I want to know about.." he trailed off not wanting to say about his mind how demonic forces muttered to him, he didn't want the other to see him as some kind of a freak. 

As Stanford listened to Fiddleford's words he mimicked him by also knocking down his drink but he became unnerved at the word exorcist. 

"The Gleeful family isn't fond of exorcists. We believe that demons are a force we can learn from and tame." Stanford explained, he wondered why he was saying this, maybe it was the alcohol he did feeling a tad... floaty.

"Seems your grandmother and my mother had something in common. They both talk and worry about our future." Stanford smirked, before leaning in slightly. "Seems we have something in common Mcgucket." 

"That so." Fiddleford said at Gleeful's mention of demons, "Well my grandmother didn't really like me that much to be honest so I aint inherited her vigour for casting out the dark forces." Fiddleford joked trying to lighten the very dark conversation this had become, he chuckled to himself but stopped as he watched Gleeful draw in closer as mutter that they had something in common and Fiddlefords eyes drew down to the smirk plastered on Gleeful's lips and the way he said his name 'McGucket'.

Fiddleford just stared at Gleeful and those dazzling blue orbs that were locked onto him, every time he caught sight of them he couldn't help but stare at them and up this close he could make out just how unique they were, like galaxies full of stars, they were hypnotic and he suddenly became aware he was slightly slack jawed and looking like a complete and utter fool just staring at him.

"Seems so." Fiddleford said pulling back with his drink and shoving himself back, damn it he cursed himself, Gleeful had a slightly charming allure after all but it was gonna be short lived, Fiddleford never got attached to anyone and soon enough he'd have his own dorm.

Stanford also drew back as Fiddleford did, suddenly becoming aware of his surroundings, he mentally slapped himself for the way he had acted; speaking about his family, the truth behind his shows and other events...if his father was here, god, he wouldn't like to even think about it, he shouldn't have said anything at all it was dangerous not only for him but for the other especially.

"Anyway, don't utter a word about this." Stanford added with a serious tone his brows knitted slightly as he internally kept on cursing himself. "I somewhat trust you with this information. If you spread it..." he trailed off hesitating before he continued. "I will show you how my abilities work." Stanford knew this was false, he'd tried to use his abilities as little as he could incase he got used to them - obsessed in a way to the point he was unaware he was doing it. It's all fun and games when you are at the manor doing it but even then his father frowned upon him.

Stanford sighed internally before gesturing the waiter to bring in another cocktail pitcher as he noticed it almost deplete. 

"Don't worry you can trust me." Fiddleford said with a sincerity in his eyes, of course he wouldn't say anything, not only would it be an inconvenience for Gleeful but it would be awful for him as well, it was bad enough he was still entertaining this first year.

Before long Fiddleford had struck up some normal conversation with Gleeful and the drinks just seemed to keep coming, Fiddleford felt a little bad that this would all be going on Gleefuls bill when they'd finished but he was rich after all, as he kept staring over their conversations.

Many people had come and gone in the time they had spent in the restaurant and their conversations seemed never to be lacking, as the alcohol took hold of both their senses Fiddleford found that Gleeful shared the same displeasure and hatred for people as he did and they savagely picked apart passers by or classmates that were lingering outside the bar across the street.

"So, you wanna go the club and pick someone up Stanford?" Fiddleford said passing Gleeful another drink, "'Cause like, if you wanna bring girls back whilst we're sharin' I can always go elsewhere..." Fiddleford did have places he could go but unfortunately he wasn't saying this as a kind gesture, the alcohol had just intensified his apparently non existent attraction to Gleeful into something of a huge need to destroy the boy and he was curious as to whether Gleeful was inclined in such a way, he just couldn't tell at all.

"I'd rather not!" Stanford exclaimed his feet now resting rather vulgarly on the table as if he was some king on a round table, he was truly drunk out of his mind as he was known to have a deep, loud voice naturally now it was even more apparent and he had become more giddy with each drink. 

"Girls aren't for me. All they do is bitch and fucking moan." Stanford explained further his lips forming into a sneer as he voiced his opinions, he took another swig of a drink before looking at Fiddleford.   
"Why, trying to get rid of my company too early?" Stanford asked with a smirk a slight amused rumbling coming out of his throat as he chortled and he whipped the liquor from his lips which drunkenly fell on his expensive jacket.

"Listen... I'm Stanford-fucking-Gleeful. Everyone desires me! But I don't fucking want them - Not at all!" 

Fiddleford watched the grand display as he leaned on his hand looking at Gleeful and letting his eyes fall all over his face and body whilst Gleeful was completely unaware; he was particularly handsome, soft dark brown waves of hair that looked almost black, of course the eyes, the way he held himself even though he was completely and utterly pissed, everything about him seemed damn attractive but Fiddleford was sure that the attraction would wear off by morning as was always the case.

Stanford almost jumped on the opportunity to express how much he despised women and Fiddleford could tell from the look on his face and the sheer bold statement that his initial suspicions about Gleeful were in fact correct but it seemed as though he'd neither thought on such things and most likely, much to his satisfaction, acted on them.   
Gleeful was most definitely a closet case and the worst kind but Fiddleford guessed this due to family rather than not wanting to be open about it.

"Not at all yer majesty!" Fiddleford joked as he watched Gleeful ruin his jacket and then announce exactly who he was and that he didn't want any of his admirers...it just made this situation all more beautiful if it turned in his favour but right now he was concerned the boy had had too much from the looks of it.

"Why don't we just continue our conversations back in the dorm and finish the whiskey back there?"

Stanford was completely oblivious of Fiddleford's staring if he had known he would've done anything in his power to pose, show off or allow his charms to show, he was used to throwing a show for people with constant photoshoots and interviewers. 

"Right, we should!" Stanford got up almost immediately without much grace but still with a power statement. 

"The food here isn't anything like Gleeful manor but I guess I'll have to pay for their efforts." Stanford said rather rudely as he payed off the waiter who gave him the bill and he just pulled out a wad of notes without even seeing how much was spent. It was the Gleeful way after all. 

Stanford grabbed his whiskey and made his way outside the building waiting for Fiddleford, his mind pondered on whether he was being too open... it seemed that way - he was drunk but his wit was somewhat there. Stanford glanced at the man he was waiting for, there was no denying that McGucket was more than average looking... far from it, he had nice vivid green eyes. Nice - never mind, this was probably drunken talk, the magician knitted his brows as his mind pondered on.

Fiddleford watched Gleeful remove himself from their table in a graceless yet confident manner and pay for copious amount of drinks they had indulged in and leave the restaurant quicker than he could put on his coat; Fiddleford quickly caught up to make sure he was ok god knows what Gleeful was like when he was drunk he seemed pretty fun to be honest but what if he got mad or overzealous, would those powers come out? 

And furthermore m...was Gleeful checking him out...it has sure looked like it...

"Come on," Fiddleford grinned setting off ahead of Gleeful, "Night is still young after all."

When they reached the dorms there were a few students hanging around and some of girls -and men- attempted to try and gain Fiddlefords attention seeing his quite clearly drunk behaviour but he blew them off and looked back to Gleeful who wasn't short of his own admirers looking on curiously and wistfully; thing was neither of them seemed interested and finally they both got to the safe space of the dorm.

"Oh my god." Fiddleford laughed, "Did ya see the looks on their faces, looked madder than a wet hen, they looked so darned put out...bless their hearts." When Fiddleford got drunk his accent thickened and had a habit of falling into slang.

Stanford just simply rolled his eyes as he heard the shouts of people when they finally realised who he was, it must be a surprise that a Gleeful was here after all, it is a public schools after all but he wasn't interested in any of them albeit anyone yet he found it odd that Fiddleford had a fair few admirers. 

Stanford was just thankful to be back to the safety of the dorm and he threw himself on the the bed before sitting back up, leaning against the headboard crossing his legs slightly to show off his confident demeanour once more. Yet it faltered as he heard the southern drawl come out of Fiddleford's lips, he had always been a fan of the southern accent, since his mother studied at a private school in New Orleans she had picked up the accent and it stuck despite being a Gleeful; he remembered visiting the south as a child when his mother wanted to have a university reunion and it lead to him falling in love with the place, he had been free from the Manor and most importantly his father. 

"Wet Hen? I don't know your accent is making me a wet he-" Stanford coughed quickly realising that it was a trick of a tongue, a flirting technique, a snappy one at that, he didn't realise what he was doing.   
"Excuse me, I honestly have no idea what the fuck I'm saying anymore." Stanford laughed raising his whiskey above his head and swigging it.

Fiddleford leaned against the door after locking it and sighed thankful to be back in his...well, their room and away from all the rabble, he could still hear them all being quite loud in the hallway, it was after all the last night they would get to enjoy themselves, tomorrow was Sunday the day of rest and after that the 'fun' would truly begin.

Fiddleford admired Stanford lounging on the bed with the bottle of whiskey, he just wanted to ruin the little fucker, he seemed to good to be true and it was now quite apparent that he was heavily lustful for the rich spoiled brat; Stanford questioned his southern saying but proceeded to give him what sounded like a come on and Fiddleford found himself a little shocked...was that all it look for Gleeful to 'loosen up' some liquor?

"Stanford yer unmistakeably drunk dear..." Fiddleford said making his way over to the bed and nearly tripping over his banjo case as he sat on the edge and took hold of the bottle giving Stanford a direct look and smirk, "You finally gonna let me have some..." Fiddleford drawled drawing in close to Gleeful using a double meaning on his words and making sure Stanford was fully aware of his intentions, the last thing he wanted was a fight so he had to make himself perfectly clear...whether he would pick up on it was another matter.

Stanford laughed as he watched the other almost trip over his banjo case, one thing that Gleeful hated about the south was the banjo then again he never heard it well played, was anyone able to play the banjo well or was it just a shit sounding instrument?   
Stanford was oblivious about what Fiddleford was after. 

"I suppose you can. I mean, you did just take that fucker from me. Didn't you?" Stanford chortled throwing his head back and falling and laying on the bed instead as he watch the southerner drink his liquor. 

"Let me say Fiddleford. I never had this much enjoyment in a while. I suppose you're not that bad." Stanford said with obvious slurring, but his words were horribly true. Stanford had been isolated in the manor for such a long time to the point he didn't really know what true enjoyment was; had no one, he was horribly lonely, he still felt that way. His only company had been the voices in his head, the demons that beckoned him.

Fiddleford watched Stanford slide down on his bed and begin a drunken declaration to him of how much fun he was having and Fiddleford had to admit as much as Gleeful had shown some rather negative traits at the beginning he knew that its was merely defensive and that was understandable, he had no proper social skills only grandiose gestures like he was performing to a crowd, it must be all he'd known and Fiddleford felt...bad for him? Was that what this feeling was? That he was a little too happy that Gleeful found him 'not that bad'...was this a compliment?

"I don't get along with many folks Stanford 'specially first years," Fiddleford said putting the whiskey on the bedside table and leaning on his hand looking at Stanford, "You were a bit of a shit when we first met but I kinda like you..." Fiddleford let his eyes wander over Stanford's face down to his lips, he wanted to kiss him, normally that wouldn't be a problem as Fiddleford could be quite forward when he wanted something but he was hesitant, how should something as simple as a kiss be making him feel so flustered right now and how come he was flushing at the idea, this felt...different.

"A bit of a shit, huh?" Stanford asked raising his brow, he was amused admittedly he did have a cold exterior and... a cold interior but just something about Fiddleford having gotten to know him better and realise there was more to him made Stanford warm up to him. It was comforting to know he wasn't the only person here with any kind of intelligence... it was comforting to have positive company much like his mother was back at home. Stanford didn't like his father nor his brother he was thankful to be away from the pair of them but yet it felt lonely without the on going family wars - but here he truly felt calm for once.

"Kinda? Should I be flattered or something?" Stanford laughed but not in a mocking way more in the form of simple joking, he saw as Fiddleford's eyes scanned his face and he caught himself looking at Fiddleford's vivid green hues intently. Stanford looked away swiftly, no he couldn't, no...this was wrong.

"I generally don't get close to anyone." Fiddleford said as he watched Stanford's eyes meet his and then immediately look away anywhere but at him, oh yes, there it was, the look was unmistakable but he hadn't seen something this...dare he say, innocent, in anyone's eyes in a very very long time.

"Are you alright stanford?" Fiddleford said placing on of his hands on the other side of Stanford's bed next to his body and tilting his head still letting his eyes dart from Stanford's eyes to his lips and back again, "Ya look awfully tense..." the truth was Fiddleford was feeling equally tense, this all felt very strange, he felt like his reputation was non existent like he was new to all this as well and the feeling had his adrenaline rushing.

Fiddleford could feel his face heating up, it had to be the alcohol but at the same time his pulse was racing and his breathing had changed, this should not be happening, all he'd wanted to do was fuck Gleeful whilst he was inebriated but right now he was finding it hard to draw in and even kiss the man let alone anything else.

"Could say the same to you." Stanford muttered as he looked at the man above him, had he been sober he would've felt extremely uncomfortable but truth be told he was more relaxed than he had ever been.   
Stanford without thinking reached up his hand as he stroked Fiddleford's cheek with his six digits. 

"I must say... I would like you better below me." Stanford said as if he was in a trance, it was clear that the alcohol had got to him to the point he wasn't thinking clearly or anything. The pair had just met, was it bad to desire to give someone affection, kiss them... and- Stanford felt a rush of heat come to him as he thought of something more. 

Reaching up he dragged Fiddleford by the neck and lead him into a kiss, it was rather sloppy due to his drunken state but his passion was not lacking. His mind was just exploding as he did this wrong act, if his father could see him now he would been fucking dead 

Fiddleford's eyes were just darting all over Stanford's face trying to read his expression then he spoke and Fiddleford felt stunned and flustered at the same time, this was a first and Jesus Christ did he just say that...Fiddleford had never imagined Gleeful to ever say something like that, Fiddleford was confused...had he got this kid all wrong?

Fiddleford composed himself quickly, nobody got the one up on him, especially this first year, he'd show him what -then his thoughts were halted, his plans foiled as he felt Stanford's hand reach up and grasp his neck pulling him into an unprecedented kiss.

Fiddleford couldn't respond at first he was too shocked at Gleefuls outright forward nature but the kiss he was receiving quickly snapped him back into the moment and he responded instantly with an urgency that had seemingly come from deep within him. Fuck, Gleeful could kiss, he must have been way off the mark here, he must have just hidden this side of him expertly, no way could a...no way could anyone inexperienced kiss like that.

Stanford had no intention of holding back his mind was full of what felt like ecstasy, this was like no other moment he had spent with anyone, all that time he was out fucking women he wasn't satisfied - something didn't seem right it seemed forced he even paid them a good amount of money so they wouldn't talk about their sexual encounter, Stanford was rich he could exploit people for pleasure but this felt different. Fiddleford was the first man he had dared to act upon, the air was just full of sexual tension and he had to break it and god was he thankful he did. Fiddleford looked magnificent without a doubt with that southern tongue and other traits it was almost too great to be true.

Stanford slipped his arms over Fiddleford's shoulders and whispered in his ear. "I knew you may of been a fan of mine." He smirked from ear to ear at Fiddleford before decorating his neck with small but forceful kisses.

Fiddleford was enjoying this much more than all of his other encounters, in fact he'd never been kissed like this, it felt like being kissed for the first time and he felt a little foolish for letting his normal demeanour falter at the sheer ecstasy of it all.

Stanford broke the kiss and Fiddleford felt his arms buckle a little as he was pulled from it preemptively and caught sight of Stanford's eyes briefly before the man uttered his words about him being a 'fan' before he started to kiss his neck, damn that felt good...in fact it felt good because for once in his life he wasn't making all the moves and this just felt too perfect, he'd never given in to anyone before.

Fiddleford opened his eyes realising what was happening to him and he felt shaken and pushed back placing his hands on Gleefuls shoulders and looking down on him with a heavy lusty gaze trying to regain himself, not a chance would he let a kiss bowl him over like that...this was just going to be sex right? Just like all his other one night stands, right? He wouldn't feel this infatuated in the morning...right?

Stanford was shocked to be pushed back by the other, confusion being highlighted on his facial features as Fiddleford's lusty gaze looked down upon him. Was he holding back for whatever reason? - the magician frowned somewhat. 

"You're a hard one to decipher, aren't you?" Stanford slurred his brilliant blue eyes scanning the other up and down as if he was analysing him. 

"You want me or not kid?" Stanford asked rhetorically using Fiddleford's word as he moved his hand back up and he grabbed Fiddleford by the neck getting him to eye to eye level, a sloppy smirk on his lips before he pulled Fiddleford in for another passionate kiss. Stanford didn't hold back, he wasn't one to be proved wrongly so he pushed on and on, waiting for the other to gain acceptance. 

Fiddleford could see just how drunk Gleeful was from the way he was talking, 'kid' Fiddleford was a year or so his senior, was Gleeful trying to be funny? By the time Fiddleford had made up his mind that this might not be a good idea after all he'd been pulled into another heady kiss and Fiddleford forgot what he'd been thinking about and swung his leg over Stanford returning the kiss and running his hands over his gorgeous body beneath him.

"I think it's you that wants me." Fiddleford said breaking from the kiss and running his fingers down Stanford's chest to his groin and grazing over Stanford's cock that was pretty hard considering his inebriation but then again so was his own and he gave the other as long tantalising grind before locking on to those two blue hues again.

Stanford couldn't help but colour up when Fiddleford touched him in such a crude way, biting his lip so no noise or anything was made, he didn't enjoy making a noise as it made him feel pathetic and needy but then he felt Fiddleford grind against him and his eyes lulled back slightly before he caught Fiddleford looking at his.

"Don't act oblivious. I've seen the way you were looking at me." Stanford spat in disbelief when Fiddleford stated it was him, if anything the two were both looking at each other with incredible lust to the point the atmosphere seemed thick enough to be cut with a knife.

Stanford caught sight of the growth in Fiddleford's trousers and he felt himself burn up even more intensely, he had no experience in pleasuring another man nor had he looked into it. Stanford felt completely and utterly unknowledgeable for once; he bit his lip again looking back at Fiddleford, before pulling him by the neck again to nibble along his neck, his teeth were sharp but not to the point he had fangs.

Fiddleford loved the way Stanford was reacting to his gestures, the slight roll of those blue eyes, the pink flush in his cheeks, the way he was biting on those incredible lips of his trying to stay composed; Gleeful was clearly suffering quite a bit as he retorted back quickly, it made Fiddleford feel quite powerful in the situation but he couldn't deny he really wanted fucking Stanford Gleeful now.

Fiddleford watched as Gleefuls eyes darted down to his cock and away again biting at his lip and pulling him down so that he could continue his passionate work on his neck, it was intensely pleasurable but Fiddleford now had his suspicions that Gleeful was in fact completely and utterly inexperienced so he decided to try something.

"Ah...be careful with those teeth darlin..." Fiddleford said kissing along Stanford's shoulder once he'd pulled his shirt to the side, his other hand roaming down to Stanford's cock again and taking hold of him through his trousers and feeling just exactly what he was letting himself in for, "God damn..." Fiddleford sighed with a smile, "You feel damn good." Fiddleford gave Stanford some more attention before his fingers popped the top button and he paused at the zip.

Stanford felt like he was on cloud nine with all these gestures; the kissing along his shoulder the way Fiddleford toyed with his cock was just all so incredibly pleasurable. Previously he wouldn't allow his "lovers" to even lay hands on him, they were just there to relieve his frustrations but now he realised how much he missed being touched, it felt odd that it was five digits rather than the average six - but it wasn't disappointing in the slightest. 

"Yeah?" Stanford gasped as Fiddleford said that he felt good but then his eyes widened when he realised that Fiddleford wanted more, he had never- nor thought to...he wasn't... gay. Of course anyone was going to go crazy over the touch of someone when he hasn't done anything in a long time, god he didn't feel anything significant...no. It was just going to be sex... JUST sex, with another man.

"Fiddleford, I have never..." Stanford didn't know what to say nor how to explain it, he felt embarrassed as if he had lowered himself from his confident usual demeanour into something more... well, this.

Fiddleford stopped at his words, that's all stanford needed to say, of course he'd dearly love to become more intimate with him but he wasn't going to force Stanford that simply wasn't his style and it was completely wrong, he might be totally up for this right now but he wasn't a heathen, this sort of thing had to be consensual or he wouldn't do a thing, god what would his mother think.

"I thought you'd had lovers before Stanford..." Fiddleford said simply moving back over his trousers and stroking him tenderly and gently, if Stanford was new to men which he guessed that's what he was trying to tell him then Fiddleford didn't mind teaching him, in fact the idea was driving him wild and he felt his face burn up at the idea.

Stanford looked mortified as Fiddleford misread what he meant and he cursed to himself for not being able to allow the words to come out his mouth first hand.

"I have never had experience with another man that's what I meant." Stanford added in a low hiss of frustration, the frustration being more towards himself than anyone else. This was all a really embarrassing situation to be in, the alcohol made him want it, it must be that....there's no denying it had to be, he'd never felt the need to do this before but quite clearly his body wanted it, he was a mess of colours on his visage as he felt Fiddleford continue to stroke him.

"I'm not homosexual Fiddleford..." Stanford added rather awkwardly as if he was confirming it mostly to himself.

"Ain't done nothin' at all? Oh right, well...I did guess that much..." Fiddleford said kissing up his shoulder to his neck and running his tongue up to Stanford's ear and sucking on his lobe letting his hitched breath sound in Stanford's ear and feeling him harden in his grasp more, Fiddleford smiled at the reaction and had to stifle a chuckle as Stanford announced he wasn't gay.

"That's fine...I mean, you can't help how your body reacts can you..." Fiddleford pushed up and hovered above him biting his own lip whilst he continued to stroke the other, "Why don't you just close your eyes and relax." Fiddleford said giving him a brief kiss before he sat up and took one of Stanford's six digit hands and placed it over his own cock hard through his cream slacks.

Stanford couldn't help but gasp slightly at each touch, it felt great admittedly and it was certainly something rememberable if the alcohol allowed him to that is. 

Stanford let out a deep hum in response to Fiddleford saying he should close his eyes, and he did without hesitation. With his eyes closed Stanford was able to get out of the mindset he was with a man until Fiddleford lead his six digit hand towards his hardened cock, colouring up even more Stanford bit his lip.

"So you're reacting too. I suppose that makes things less awkward." Stanford muttered as if he was making unnecessary conversation, the thing is he felt anxious, but not in the bad way of course, it was just proving difficult to decipher his exact thoughts or emotions towards all this. All he knew was that for once he had someone above him and more experienced in the matter, he despised being unknowing on the subject but he had never thought to even look on any of this.

"Stanford..." Fiddleford said in disbelief at Gleeful's words, "Of course I am." Fiddleford rolled his eyes slightly but didn't remove Stanford's hand in fact it only made him grind forwards rolling himself into his palm so that Gleeful could feel just how much he was reacting, he was surprised himself, "You're extremely attractive...ahh..." Fiddleford bit his lip looking down at Stanford's face but as far as he was aware he still had those beautiful blue eyes closed, "But you already knew that."

Fiddleford wondered how far Stanford would let this get before he either threw him off, passed out or straight up accepted the fact they were doing this; running his other hand over Stanford's chest he pulled at his tie loosening it opening a couple of buttons so that he could dip down and kiss up to beneath his jaw as he pinned their hands between their pressed hips and Fiddleford's fingers slipped around Stanford's cock through his trousers and stroked him with a slow arduous touch sure to make the other reel at the gesture.

As Stanford felt the other grind against his hand he let a small whine escape his lips, Stanford opened his eyes to see his surroundings, there was Fiddleford above him showing some kind of a lead as his hand was pressed against Stanford's crotch, the sight was certainly something to see - admire even. 

"Of course I know." Stanford muttered as he noticed Fiddleford looking down on him, he never had anyone look down upon him during these situations. "Doesn't mean I don't like hearing it however." He added quickly as he closed his free six fingered hand around the covers of the bed as the southerner continued to grind down on him. 

Keeping his eyes open he scanned Fiddleford watching with keen, brilliant eyes to take in everything he was doing, perhaps to get a pointer or two but he doubted he would ever do this with a man ever again. 

"Fuck." He murmured as Fiddleford stroked him through his trousers, the lousy material catching his hardened cock now and again making it a tad unbearable. "How far are you going to go with this?" Stanford asked through hitched breaths, he had no idea what Fiddleford's intentions were and that made him anxious... in a delightful way.

Fiddleford grinned through his kisses as he heard Gleeful mutter 'fuck' in a low tone, yes that's exactly what he wanted to do but somehow Fiddleford was holding onto his morality for once through his intoxication, no matter how much he wanted to something simply wouldn't let him go any further than touching tonight which was odd.

Fiddleford was just enjoying this too much, he was enjoying the fact that Gleeful was pretty much untouched territory and being his first was too delicious an idea, he wanted Gleeful to be sober for it as well, after all no matter how much Gleeful protested he wasn't gay Fiddleford was sure this would probably not be their last encounter.

"Huh?" Fiddleford said breaking from his kisses on Stanford's neck and hovering a few inches above his face, their lips barely apart and his eyes on Stanford's beautiful blue orbs, "How far am...I...going to take this?" Fiddleford repeated to him with a strained expression, well that was certainly a bit of a mood killer; Fiddleford took his hand away and sat up, "I think you're too drunk for this..." Fiddleford said kissing down Stanford's chest until he reached his pants and playfully nibbled at Stanford's cock through his pants that were becoming quite wet this precum, "It's a two player game sugah, I don't think you're ready." Fiddleford sat up and gave Stanford a flash of a grin and hard grind of his cock against the others then dismounted the bed going over to his own.

Stanford's eyes widened up slightly as Fiddleford halted his neck kisses and looked down upon him, he knew what he had said had most likely been a mood killer but he always liked to be one step ahead when it came anything.

"I'm not overly drunk." Stanford protested in a slight slur to confirm he was in fact rather intoxicated, which was rather hypocritical. 

Stanford found himself desiring more but he knew deep down this was nothing more than a drunken encounter what would make him unable to function the following day, he was however thankful that the next day was the last free day before studies. 

Stanford's thoughts were interrupted as Fiddleford pressed more kisses and he felt himself colour up as he felt Fiddleford nibble at his clothed cock, then a sudden hard grind, Stanford gasped a tad at the sensation but then his eyes darkened as he saw Fiddleford leave.

Was he just going to leave him in this pent up state? - It enraged Stanford slightly but he knew there was logic behind it... it was obvious there was, he was drunk and obviously not gay so...Regardless it didn't make sense that the mechanic would wind him up only to leave when he quite clearly desired him! Was he another one of his goddamn infamous one night stands? - once again Stanford felt like the fool for allowing the southerner to "use" him, then again... the southerner did say 'I don't think you're ready' which meant he had no ill intent in the stead of this encounter but it was laced with his southern accent which admittedly drove Stanford wild.

"Yer pretty drunk but then so am I." Fiddleford said starting to remove his clothes with a bit of a stumble, "Jus' if this is yer first time and you're 'not gay' I don't want ya wakin' up in the morning unable to walk and calling me out for 'takin advantage of you', I want a degree much as you do and clearly...my friend...this ain't right, no matter how hard that cock of yours is gettin'." Fiddleford finally got down to his boxers and faceplanted the pillow pulling his duvet over so that he could hide the fact he was going to muffle his cries as he jerked off in his boxers, fuck Gleeful was hot but this really wasn't right.

Stanford's mind was a mess of emotions and the only idea he had was to get out of this clothing, shower and change into something else. Sliding himself out of his bed ungracefully Stanford scooped up his nightwear into his arms and stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door quickly. Stanford wanted to slam his head against the mirror for allowing himself to get in this disgusting state and even more... his father, what would he think? Looking down he realised he was still hard, Stanford sighed to himself as he unclothed himself and stepped into the shower to "relive some stress" hoping that these thoughts towards someone the same sex as him would disappear promptly the next day.

Fiddleford watched as Stanford got to his feet and picked up his clothes giving him a dark look as he stumbled into the bathroom, "Enjoy yourself sugah." Fiddleford chuckled as he heard the door shut.

Once Fiddleford could hear the shower running he rolled onto his back and took hold of himself firmly and dragged out a slow arduous jerk letting his mind wander of thoughts of Gleeful's every feature, those beautiful eyes, the way he bit his lips, the way he flushed and coloured at his actions and that cock so fucking ready for him; Fiddleford imagined all sorts of things, catching Gleeful off guard under the desk during lectures sliding his hand up onto his cock, finding Gleeful in the library and making him suck him off with that gorgeous mouth, pushing him up against a tree in the campus grounds fully aware they could be caught at any moment but then the one fantasy that he held onto came into his mind and he could let it go, it's was unusual for him but he dared to imagine Stanford fucking him over the desk in their very dorm and pinning him down until he screamed his name.

"Uahhh...fuck STANFORD..." Fiddleford threw a hand over his mouth suddenly to muffle his cries as he felt himself hot and gush into his hand, his breathing heavy and his mind hazy but satisfied, he'd not cum like that in a long time.

The way Fiddleford drew out the intensity of his southern accent at the word "Sugah" had made Stanford reach a deep shade of crimson, for once he was thankful the other way beyond the other side of the door unable to see what a reaction he had caused, he wanted to slam his head against the tiles of the bathroom wall as he stared down at the water swirling around his feet. 

Sighing to himself Stanford took hold of himself as he closed his magnificent eyes, he started to jerk himself at a painfully slow tempo his mind delving deep within his imagination; how he'd love to hear that sinful southern tongue murmur the words master as he begged for his impressive cock, how he desired Fiddleford to be on his knees as he fucked him roughly yet tenderly making him ache and beg for more extracting every goddamn delightful sound and moan from his lips. Stanford wanted to destroy him for the reaction he had caused, he wanted him below him, begging for his goddamn mercy not halting his wines until they were stopped by his cock being forced into his mouth. 

As his fantasies got more vivid he heard Fiddleford's voice yell his name with a slight muffle making him cum abruptly, he bit down on his lip to stop him from letting out a sound but his legs immediately felt weak, if alcohol wasn't enough this was certain to end him tomorrow. West coast tech seemed to be the beginning of something what would be an interesting experience. 

Allowing the water to run down his back the magician placed his six digit hands on the wall, after a couple of moments which seemed like hours Stanford stumbled out and began to dry himself he despised water but he was a hygiene freak at the worst. 

After clothing himself with hesitation he opened the bathroom door and strode into the dorm, not making any eye contact with Fiddleford at all and nested himself down on the bed facing away from the southerner, what had happened between them was not something he really wanted to discuss at all. 

Stanford had been in the bathroom an awfully long time, the shower had been running for some time, Fiddleford was beginning to wonder if he'd caused his temporary and incredibly distracting roommate to take his life or something but as he heard the door open he remained lying on his back with his arm over his face to shield his eyes from the others brilliant blue hues in case they caught sight of him and his flustered state, he hadn't exactly been quiet.

Stanford got straight in the bed without looking at him and said nothing, Fiddleford couldn't help smirk to himself despite trying to look like he was asleep, how he wanted to go over there for round two but deciding against it due to how exhausted he'd become he resigned himself to sleep and blacked out due to the alcohol.

Stanford found it hard to sleep that night but it was nothing compared to his sleeping issues back at the manor, at one point his impulses were screaming at him to barricade the door but his father wasn't here, there was no need to. After some time of being left to the darkness enveloping around him he glanced over his shoulder at Fiddleford aware his eyes were probably glowing in the dark at this point, but he noted how the other was deep asleep, it was odd how someone looked so different when they rested and he found it hard to stop looking at he felt an almost sinking feeling in his chest that the night was done. 

Stanford's mind pondered over the day and the enjoyable evening, everything had been great today and he'd made what seemed to be a valuable and intelligent friend in Fiddleford however after what they had just done could things go back to how they were? Would they act differently? After some time Stanford felt himself float out of consciousness eventually as alcohol and tiredness took it's turn drawing into a deep sleep.


	4. Stargazer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay here’s the end of the slow burn! No smut though, I’ll make you wait for that ;)  
> Thanks to everyone that’s left kudos already! We are planning on making CMVs of WCT so check out our YouTube channel and sub: Oculus Productions

The next morning birdsong awoke Fiddleford, he opened his eyes and was immediately blinded but sunlight "Holy shit." He exclaimed trying to shield his eyes, it was incredibly bright outside and not only that it was hot in here as well, he felt horrid.

Getting up finally he made his way to the bathroom completely forgetting in his hungover state that he was sharing a room and wearing nothing but his boxers, he didn't even shut the bathroom door and got into the shower with a deep sigh leaning against the tiles and letting the water pour over him.

Gleeful was still in a sleeping state as Fiddleford woke up but as soon as he turned in his sleep light filtered through his half lidded eyes, being sensitive to light he let out an annoyed noise which sounded like a growl of frustration as he shielded his eyes from the light, making him flick his wrist in a fast fashion to use his telekinesis to close the curtains.

Allowing his eyes to focus once more, he felt hazy and his legs still felt awfully weak, grunting to himself he didn't notice how his roommate was elsewhere than his bed, in his hazy state Stanford floated to the door; not literally but he felt extremely light. Stanford was looking at his feet as he entered the bathroom and toyed with the things below the sink to style his hair but as soon as he looked up at the mirror Stanford let out a sudden gasp as he caught sight of his roommate naked in the shower. 

"Fuck! I am extremely apologetic." Stanford muttered loudly before exiting out the bathroom as quick as possible, slamming the door close and then feeling rage course through him at being caught off guard, "Close the blasted bathroom door next time you backwater fucker!"

Stanford was pissed off that this was how his morning had begun to the point he even said in his hungover state 'fucker' to some roommate he hardly even knew, huffing to himself Stanford sat on his bed once more his hands covering his face; he was embarrassed, annoyed and hungover, Stanford was no way near a morning person anyway so this was just the icing on the cake.

Fiddleford was leaning against the tiles and letting the water run down him when he heard movement, oh shit, he'd forgotten about that 'inconvenience', even when Stanford walked into the bathroom Fiddleford didn't turn around, last night was a little hazy but it was coming back to him now, Fiddleford smiled and sighed deeply watching him, Gleeful must be rather hungover not to notice him there.

Fiddleford watched as Stanford's head raised and locked his green eyes onto those beautiful blue hues of his and a slight smile tugged in the corner of his mouth as he heard the boy yelp remembering where he was and that he had company, that was delightful to see first thing in the morning, Stanford Gleeful fleeing the bathroom completely flustered.

"Mornin'..." Fiddleford said as he came out of the bathroom wearing a shirt and boxers, he'd towel dried his hair and it's was pretty fluffy without styling it in his usual manner. Fiddleford walked over to his bedside and opened the drawer taking out some aspirin and holding them out to Stanford with a smirk standing in front of him, "Feelin' a bit rough?"

Stanford was still head in his hands as he heard the other come out of the bathroom, he wasn't in the mood for social interaction but he wasn't in the manor he couldn't hide in the library until he was tolerate towards people again. Stanford's eyes flickered up from his six digits as he heard the other speak to him.

"Morning." Stanford responded simply, now aware he had company, and this would take some getting used to but hopefully it won't be too long until the accommodations notice their mistake. Without another word he took the aspirin from the others hands without a second thought and necked them with great ease.

"Quite." Stanford paused, looking at Fiddleford with a serious expression, "Look. I am going to ask you to do one simple command and I wish for you to obey it." He could lay down a lot of ground rules at this point but only one came to mind and that was his sensitive eyes, due to the brilliant pigmentation he had sudden light was almost unbearable and it would cause his eye sight to suffer quite significantly. 

"Keep the curtains closed in the morning. I can't bare harsh sunlight." Stanford instructed thinking that the other wouldn't understand why he was stating something so small. "Also, thank you for the medication. It's appreciated." He let out a false smile just wanting to turn around and go back to sleep after the wake up he'd had to deal with.

Fiddleford smirked down at Gleeful as he voiced his 'commands', guess you can take the kid out of the manor but you can't take the manor out of the kid, Fiddleford smiled rolling his eyes, "As you wish yer majesty." He joked, "Albeit the damned harsh light caught me off guard as well this morning." 

Fiddleford walked over to the bottom of his bed and pulled out something from underneath, a small cooler and then returned to Stanford with a bottle of icy water, "Don't worry there ain't nothin' in it. It's just water, you need to rehydrate, you drank a lot last night."

Fiddleford regarded Stanford from the corner of his eye whilst he styled his hair in the mirror and then made his bed, it was a shame things had ended abruptly last night but despite everything he had some sensibilities and fucking him drunk just wasn't his style, if anything he wanted Stanford to want him but that was unlikely, it looked like he didn't even remember a thing and besides he would be leaving soon enough...still...no, he would be gone soon.

"Welcome." Fiddleford said as Stanford thanked him, "Wouldn't be a very good temporary roommate if I didn't look after my...colleague."

Stanford couldn't help but frown when the other used 'your Majesty' in such a joking tone, it made him feel like the other was mocking him and mockery at the Gleeful manor would lead to some punishment of some kind, it was nothing but a sign of disrespect as his father told him countless times when he became so mouthy.

Stanford's thoughts were then interrupted as Fiddleford came near with a bottle of cold water, he took it and as soon as Fiddleford left to style his hair he took a swig of it. Admittedly he must of drank a lot, but yet, he could remember what occurred last night for once in his life but this time he wished he had forgotten but luck wasn't on his side.

Stanford had had a quick glance at Fiddleford in the shower he was quite... what was he thinking? This was all just a lousy phase which he was bound to forget about in due time, he was a temporary roommate after all, his distracting self wouldn't be here for much longer.

Slowly getting up from his bed Stanford took off his night shirt and kimono to grab a blue button up shirt, there was no need for him to be in uniform when it was a day off, then glancing around quickly to check if Fiddleford was still focusing elsewhere he slipped off his boxers and put a new pair on with black formal trousers, thankful that his blue shirt would cover most, he sat back down still feeling incredibly out of it and hazy.

Fiddleford could see Stanford perfectly from where he was still stood at the mirror making sure his hair looked perfect, as much as he was trying to avert his eyes he couldn't help but watch as he undressed and frowned sighing as he realised his sensibilities had really fucked him over this time, if it had been anyone else they would have struggled to walk this morning but he put it down to not wanting to get on the bad side of that family. That must be it.

Still Fiddleford couldn't shut out the thoughts of the previous evenings events, the look of his face, those gasps and hitched breathing, the way he was enjoying it much to his reluctant words...what a mess of a boy, he'd clearly wanted it, his cock and the way his body had reacted under him, it was all there yet Fiddleford knew his sexuality must be a rather large stigma especially with a family like that.

"Hey," Fiddleford said after pulling on his own trousers and pushing his sleeves up to his elbows, "Might wanna spend the day chilling out before tomorrow." He walked over and sat on the bed next to him clasping his hands in front of him and looking at the floor, "Also," he paused for a moment with a sigh, "I won't tell anyone about last night if yer worried I might go shooting my mouth off, that ain't my style and we were pretty fucking drunk so, let's forget it huh?"

As Fiddleford voiced 'Hey' Stanford removed the arm from covering his face, this was a messy turn of events and he wasn't fond of what happened yesterday, Fiddleford just being there was making it even worse for him, a constant reminder. 

"Oh believe me" Stanford said turning around to face the other, "I know that would be for the best." He nested his arms behind his head to show he's trying his goddamn best to relax. 

"I need to be at my top percentage for tomorrow." Stanford knew as soon as tomorrow was over he'd expect a call from his mother asking how he's settling in, he knew deep down that the call would be tainted with false lies which he hoped his mother's abilities wouldn't detect, she was far enough away she couldn't, could she? Gleeful magic was hard to ascertain, some of the family had better skills than others, meanwhile his brother was an outcast due to his lack of them.

Stanford then heard Fiddleford mention the incident and he gritted his teeth realising he wasn't the only one who remembered, yet he felt relieved the other wasn't going to brag about it... odd, anyone would brag about having a close encounter with his family.   
"Thank you. I appreciate it." Stanford muttered, sighing to himself. 

"It's best if we just move on from it. I'm clearly not interested." Stanford lied, as much as he denied it he was pretty much intrigued by the other but as long as he knew that it would be easy to discard as nothing more than a mere experiment and a curious encounter. 

"Yeah," Fiddleford said in a low tone not looking up as Gleeful mentioned that he wasn't interested in him, "Thought as much." Fiddleford got up and took his jacket off the back of the door making sure that everything was in it, he needed some air, "We all make mistakes." Fiddleford pulled on his jacket and didn't look back at Stanford, "Catch you later I guess." He said before leaving, it was best to just get out of here for a while and clear the air, they'd both forget about it after a while.

Fiddleford walked the grounds in the hazy afternoon, if you walked far enough there were some secluded areas to chill out and smoke pot where you wouldn't get told off by the campus guards, there was one spot under a tree line that bordered near the edge of town that he'd found in his first year and finally made it to the tree he often liked to hide away at when he wasn't feeling well or he just didn't want to be found.

Fiddleford looked at the blunt in his hand and then tossed it over the embankment out of sight in irritation, weed didn't help he was going to give it up, it just made him worse and think about things more. As much as he was trying, his failed conquest was annoying him but not only that he had a lot of pressures, it had come to light recently that his father was not well, his mother had passed away at a young age and he had no siblings so if something happened to his father then the whole massive multi million business was on his shoulders and that meant he would never be free to do what he wanted.

Stanford had watched as Fiddleford exited the dormitory not even looking at him as he left, Stanford was a bit of a asshole at the best of times but he hadn't realised he had upset the other until he'd briefly caught his expression closing the door. It was just the truth wasn't it? Sometimes the truth was harsh but it was needed in this situation, Stanford had no interest in other men... he couldn't help how his body acted under such circumstances, especially when he was being touched so-

"Fuck." Stanford muttered as he leaned back down his head on the pillow and near the headboard. It was nothing but a phase...It must be. Surely he couldn't be... Christ his father would slaughter him, who else was going to continue the Gleeful bloodline. There was Stanley but he was a fucking idiot, nothing significant about him at all and the chance of him meeting someone meaningful was laughable he always drove people away. 

Groaning Stanford grabbed a couple of books to do his studies, today was a relaxing day, he needed it, a chance to better himself before classes start tomorrow, not that he doubted he would be the most intelligent man there. Yet, no matter what he did or how hard he concentrates his thoughts wandered aimlessly as he thought of the sight he saw this morning, his goddamn distracting roommate with water running down his back then trailing to his -   
Stanford slammed the book in his face, he needed some air, a distraction.

Grabbing his expensive suit jacket he exited the dorm, locking the door promptly, he looked down the hallway and he was thankful not a soul was to be found, probably all hungover he thought bitterly to himself. Stanford finally ventured outside and as soon as the cold air hit him he wanted to retreat but yet the library seemed like a good place to bury himself in work, a worthy distraction without being in the environment were he was almost... well, he didn't want to dwell on what could have been. 

Fiddleford had been laying around in the afternoon for time now, the hangover had long disappeared and he stretched and pushed himself up off the grass from against the tree he'd been snoozing against; he'd wasted the good part of the day and he groaned at the idea of lectures starting again tomorrow, they were tiresome, he was too intelligent for this, they might as well have handed him his diploma already and he could have left but he had to go through this rigmorle to graduate like everyone else.

'Shit' Fiddleford muttered under his breath as he reached the campus grounds and realised he couldn't go back to his dorm just yet, yesterday in all his distractions he'd forgotten to pick up one of the books he'd actually gone to the oak library for in the first place.

Fiddleford reached the library and made his way through the main atrium of the modern part through the corridors under he reached the older part, as he turned the corner he stopped in his tracks and rolled his eyes, Stanford fucking Gleeful was there and he was arguing with the receptionist probably because she wouldn't let him in, after all this was a very privileged part of the school and he was a first year and still pretty much unknown to the place.

Fiddleford leaned against the doorframe and watched the scene unfold with a bit of a smirk, no way would he be getting in here without his help, Fiddleford felt a little power trip coming on.

Once Stanford set foot in the library he was instantly challenged by the old hag at the reception desk who questioned who he was and to show him a pass, he stated he was Stanford Gleeful from Gravity falls and then her response was that she didn't know who he was which angered the Magician even more. If there was one thing he hated more than a deny of his desires it was to not be recognised but clearly this woman was old to the point she didn't seem the type to travel away from anywhere but the confinement's of her station of this so called University. 

Exhaling loudly to himself he glared at the woman, and if looks could kill she would be suffering from a horrid death, voicing his fake apologies with an even faker smile the magician turned away from the desk and saw Fiddleford grinning to himself like a god damned Cheshire Cat, Stanford rolled his eyes to the back of his head, he thought it would be for the best to at least acknowledge the other, he walked closer and as soon as the woman was out of ear he spoke bitterly. 

"Fiddleford. This hag won't allow me access." Stanford shook his head still recalling that sly smirk on his roommates lips earlier, it was obvious the other was going to do something and it's even more clear he had lead himself to something. 

"I am not one to ask for assistance however I could really use it right now." Stanfords tone was almost demanding as if he was losing his patience with everything, he wasn't a people person away from the shows so this just was agonising.

Fiddleford had watched as the two of them bickered for a short while, Stanford voicing his family origins to try and get some leverage but it wasn't working, Fiddleford knew the receptionist was renowned for her strict admittance to the library but she had a soft spot for him, probably because he didn't talk to her like something Stanford had just scraped off his shoe, that boy really needed to learn how to talk to people.

Stanford finally resigned his fight and Fiddleford watched in delight as he turned around and those incredible blue eyes caught sight of him and he watched Gleefuls demeanour change knowing he couldn't just ignore him, it looked like the previous night was still haunting him, that was a nice thought.

"Well unless you have a pass like mine then you won't gain access." Fiddleford said through his sly smile as Stanford approached and he held contact with his eyes, they were almost burning with irritation, clearly Gleeful was used to getting his own way.

"That so." Fiddleford drawled as Stanford asked for his 'assistance', he looked over to desk and the receptionist was busy so he turned his attention back to Stanford and leaned in close to his ear, "You really that desperate for yer books Stanford?" Fiddleford drew out his name letting his lips slightly brush over the others ear, "If I let you in you're gonna owe me a favour you know that."

Fiddleford hadn't been overly keen on being shot down earlier this morning, in fact he was still very irked by it, just like Stanford he was used to getting what he wanted as well and what he wanted right now was to...

Fiddleford pulled away and flashed a grin as he walked over to the desk and had a short conversation then he gestured for Gleeful to follow and pushed open the door of the library for him to enter.

Stanford's face immediately turned into a even more displeased frown as the other almost teased him in a fashion which irritated him massively, he didn't enjoy being talked down to and he knew that Fiddleford most likely knew this. The other clearly didn't know he could snap his neck with nothing more than a swift flick of the wrist. 

As he felt the other draw into his ear allowing his lips to brush against it he gritted his teeth, he didn't know what favour Fiddleford wanted but it set him on edge somewhat, he hated not knowing what was going to happen, in fact, it was times like this he wished he had inherited his mother's future sense. At the end of the day he was a man who always needed to be in control voicing his demands, he was a natural born leader. 

Stanford watched as the other talked it out with the individual in his way, if he was back in Gravity Falls he would have the power to strike down his workers just like his father told him, he never had the guts to do it but sometimes his anger did get the best of him turning him into the personification of wrath. 

Fiddleford gave him a quick gesture along with a grin and Stanford felt the sudden need to show this smug bastard what it's like to mess with a Gleeful but he had to refrain. Kicking himself off the wall he somehow slipped into leaning on he followed Fiddleford, brushing his shoulders briefly as if he was beckoning a challenge.

"What's your issue?" Stanford snarled turning on his heel as Fiddleford entered the room after him. 

As soon as Fiddleford felt Stanford walk past him haughtily grazing his shoulder he had to suppress a chuckle, gosh it really was easy to wind Stanford up, even if he had been teasing the other playfully which he hadn't, Fiddleford had renewed interest in trying to ruin Gleeful, it was odd how he just couldn't seem to get the idea out of his mind, he guessed once he'd done it the bothersome idea would go away.

Fiddleford halted in his tracks as Gleeful rounded on him and the oak library door closed behind hitting him in the back, Gleeful looked royally pissed and he felt...intimidated? No, it had just caught him off guard, from what he could tell Stanford was a bit volatile and his teasing nature wasn't helping matters much.

"Issue?" Fiddleford reiterated Gleeful quietly, now that they were inside they had to be extremely quiet; Fiddleford looked around a little anxious that an argument could get them both banned from here for good so without thinking he took hold of Stanford's forearm a guided him to a quieter area of the library between a maze of bookcases until they were in a small area with a couple of desks, a secluded study area away from the main atrium and then he let go turning round.

"Don't get pissy with me, last thing I want is an argument...look," Fiddleford sighed, "I'm sorry how I come across, I have been told that my...way of putting things is rather direct but truth is I'm a horrible tease and as much as I wanna forget about it I can’t get last night out of my head." Fiddleford took a deep breath and leaned against the bookcase, god knows why he was telling him all this, "Just can't seem to forget about it at all..." God he sounded like a desperate fool, he barely knew Gleeful, what was wrong with him, why was he spouting all this?

Stanford's eyes never moved from Fiddleford they locked on as if he was nothing more than a moving target. He was. Stanford's wrath flared up terribly from something so goddamn simple but little did the other know was that he was silently hating himself and this was a self defence mechanism his father embedded deep within him for a long time, his rage was the only way he could protect himself these days and if he felt mocked or toyed with he would lash out. 

Stanford was haunted by what his father would think, his mother was an understanding woman who only wanted him to be happy but his father, his father wanted to mold him into a clone of himself, he didn't want to be like his father... the idea haunted and scared him, he was everything his father hated about society and he would be disgusted that someone like Stanford carried his blood. 

Stanford felt Fiddleford jerk his forearm and drag him elsewhere, Stanford didn't put up a fight to tell him to unhand him or what not but he allowed it instead, he knew librarians despised any sound or anything loud especially in this ancient place. As he was guided to the secluded section of the library he glanced around to see if there was a soul and he was thankful it was practically empty. 

As Fiddleford let go of his hand the magician crossed his arms in an irritated fashion as he heard Fiddleford give him an explanation, the way his cold blue eyes looked at Fiddleford would give anyone the impression he was looking down on them. 

"It's hard to forget things when you need to... the thoughts butchers your mind making you to constantly think about it instead." Stanford kept his eyes on Fiddleford, his mind hazy thinking of the things he saw back at the manor, how he wished he could erase the horrible things he had seen in his youth what scared him for life.

Stanford's first memory was vile, he was five years old and seeing his father literally kill a man in cold blood before his eyes, his mother had seen Stanford watch what was unfolding before them and had dragged him away but he could never remove that image from his mind. "You can't forget them either..." he finally admitted his anger fading and turning into defeat. 

"Fiddleford... You can't get close to a Gleeful." Stanford bowed his head low, he hated people, he hated his family, most importantly he hated making bonds with people he found it hard and now when he'd just clicked with someone as intelligent and quick witted enough to keep up with him he had to push them away for their own safety. 

Fiddleford listened as Gleeful spoke, the way he looked at him never loosing eye contact was somewhat unnerving but at the same time those eyes were rather entrancing though they seemed to hide a lot behind them, even the way Stanford phrased things cryptically was like he was trying to convey something, dark things and Fiddleford wondered what exactly that family had been up to, after all the rumours were rather gruesome at times from what he'd heard.

"Some things you aren't meant to forget." Fiddleford said as his thoughts turned to his own family but he quickly dismissed them, he didn't want to linger on such hurtful things, he still blamed himself daily.  
Fiddleford had heard Stanford mention he couldn't forget about last night either but then quickly dismiss it saying that he couldn't get close to him, Fiddleford didn't know whether this was a generalised term meaning the whole family or it was directed at him solely, either way the fact that Stanford said he couldn't forget about what happened made him feel odd and Fiddleford was still wondering why it also haunted him, he was easy to forget people and move on but something drew him to Stanford and he didn't know what.

"I'm not gonna get attached if that's what yer worried about." Fiddleford said moving off the bookcase close to Gleeful who was still stood with his arms crossed looking defensive but it didn't put him off. Fiddleford slipped at hand onto Gleefuls hip and before the boy could protest he leaned forward and kissed him gently for some time, nothing as rough and passionate as the previous evening in fact it was almost sweet, Fiddleford could be charming when he wanted but he would be lying if he didn't feel pretty light about now.

As Fiddleford had voiced that some things you can't forget he agreed, sometimes people must carry a heavy burden for what they have seen or have done. Stanford wasn't a saint either, far from it, he was certain if he told the other about their dark heritage they would be fearful of him... maybe he should? Stanford couldn't afford losing a place at this university despite not even needing to be here, all he wanted was the awards to push forth into a great career path he knew he had the potential of doing so easily without even stress toying with him. 

As Fiddleford mentioned he would not get attached he felt slightly off... for years now he'd been trying to push away from who he may possibly be by forming sexual relationships with a lot of girls who never got attached to him and he was sick of it, all they wanted was a share of money or fame - Stanford wasn't a romantic but he really was hesitant of following the same path once again.

Stanford knew his father wouldn't approve of this...these sorts of sexual relations, Filbrick was one of the main reasons why he forced himself to form such bonds with women, his mother despised it, he knew she did but he knew that his father was always off with some slut he had met, his mother always deserved better and he'll agree with that until the day he died.

Then... a kiss, a kiss which interrupted his thoughts making him reel, it felt soft and... sincere, something alien but he accepted it without question much to his surprise and as the southerner drew away he moved his hands to the others cheeks and pulled him in again swiftly, he didn't know what he was doing but something told him to do so and who was he to deny his gut feeling. It felt somewhat bittersweet as if the other felt sympathetic for him? Was he? Stanford always had issues reading people, realising what he was doing he withdrew himself and looked down on the floor. 

"I mean it Fiddleford, you shouldn't...Not with me anyway." Stanford voiced his warnings but did the other care that he's doing such things with the Gleeful heir?

Fiddleford was somewhat lost for once in his life, he'd never really kissed anyone like this, in fact he was never a big fan of kissing in the first place, it was a terribly intimate act and Fiddleford much preferred to fuck and run, use them and throw them away, that's how you make sure no one hurts you or you hurt them...

This was different though, he was allowing himself to do this and it wasn't for his own gain for once, he supposed really it was an apology for being hard to deal with, the truth was he really didn't like himself too much and this horrible reputation he'd built up as a flirt and a bit of slut was just there to hide the fact that deep down he was afraid of getting attached to anyone ever again, he never wanted to loose someone like he had; when he'd said he wouldn't get attached he'd meant it but that wasn't really the truth at all, he desperately wanted to love and be loved back, it just terrified him and he was just trying to convince himself Gleeful would be a fling.

Fiddleford felt Stanford pull out of the kiss, here it was the rejection but surprisingly Gleeful took hold of his face and pulled him back into another kiss and it was very much welcomed; as Stanford withdrew again and warned him he shouldn't get involved Fiddleford felt something pang in his chest, whatever it was just made him more determined to stick around even though he knew that his family was dangerous, Stanford didn't seem like the others, he could be wrong, this could be an awful idea but Gleeful just wasn't a throwaway conquest to him, he was actually very intelligent and there was something behind those blue eyes that called to him not to give up...Fiddleford felt odd, what was happening?

"I've never been very good abiding by the rules." Fiddleford smiled looking over his glasses into Stanford's beautiful blue yes, "But then I get the impression neither have you."

As Stanford caught sight of Fiddleford’s smile and those green eyes of his piercing right through him he felt his cheeks colour up but it was nothing but a slight flare, barely noticeable. Stanford let out a dry laugh at Fiddleford's words. "I suppose you’re right..."

The truth was he wasn't fond of being bossed around he preferred things his way rather than anything else but at the manor he knew he had to obey rules or it would lead to something more as vividly recalled by the mark on his shoulder, he dearly wished he could forget that night, it was true what they say about the Gleeful blood they were merciless and cold even to the point they would love to see their own blood suffer...but he was here now, not at the manor, he was safe that's all what mattered to him.

"Anyway... we should continue what we were looking for." Stanford coughed awkwardly, paranoid that they may get caught and the last thing he wanted was a letter sent home about his shenanigans with another male student in a goddamn library before term even started! However in truth, he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the situation at hand. Stanford had never known someone like Fiddleford who rivalled his intelligence brilliantly or had the courage to even talk to him, he had never really had a friend...or whatever else this was. Stanford was terrible at making bonds and even worse at talking to people - he never felt human. 

Fiddleford saw the slight flush in Stanford's cheeks before he awkwardly announced that they should continue what they were looking for, Fiddleford watched as Gleeful disappeared out of sight somewhere into the library and he leaned back against the bookcase savouring the memory of that sweet kiss. Kisses like that were something he'd never experienced before and he had no idea where it had come from, touching his lips he could only think of Gleefuls eyes, everything he wanted to know hidden behind them, the boy stoked his curiosity but there was more to it than that, 'think I already found what a was lookin' for...' Fiddleford thought to himself then went to collect his own books.

Some weeks passed since their first awkward meeting, the first week of lectures and classes had been a bit of an unusual ride, Fiddleford and Stanford had gotten to know each other's living habits and how the other one worked, they'd been able to come up with several arrangements that benefitted them both and the two seemed to fall into some ideal synchronicity. Fiddleford had been surprised to learn that as Stanford learned more about him and how much he knew and how diligent he was to his studies and was not just some hick he'd opened up a lot more and dare he say seen a warmer side to him. They'd spent several evenings discussing all manner of things and had kept each other up until dawn sometimes not even realising the sun was rising in the distance.

After some weeks it came to light that no separate dorms were available or likely to be that year but neither of the two had seemed bothered at all, an unlikely friendship had formed; though nothing had happened since the library that day the two had been inseparable at times causing a bit of a stir with the clique but Stanford had easily asserted himself and they were all entranced and fawning over his fame and money but not Fiddleford, he wasn't bothered about that at all.

Fiddleford hadn’t been out on any of his sordid endeavours in some time, he was too content laying on his bed in the dorm bitching to Stanford as he studied, he'd almost made his friendship with Stanford exclusive and no one could get into his bubble, he was terribly happy for the first time in his life since his mother had been around and he didn't want anyone ruining it.

Fiddleford was lying on his bed reading one evening and Stanford was sat at his desk as usual doing additional work, Fiddleford would glance over every now and then to watch him, it was the only time Stanford ever looked carefree apart from when he was sleeping and he found his presence soothing on his shot nerves, he turned back to his book unaware he was smiling and without realising let out a sigh.

As Stanford continued to do his additional work he found himself slowly finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, this stuff was nothing but easy and he didn't feel like he was truly testing his knowledge but he had to prove himself after all. Work had been coming in masses due to his large ambitions and never had he been so stressed however he enjoyed all the work, if he had nothing to do to keep him occupied for even a few hours he would go insane.

The atmosphere was warm and calm just like many evenings before, it was times like this he was thankful he was away from "home", for once he felt he was living a normal life, even though it was hard the first few weeks he was getting better but even now he struggled. Thankfully Fiddleford has snapped him out of his average life style and he had grown more comfortable to how this lifestyle worked outside of the manor.

Yawning he stretched his hands above his head and pushed the book to a side. "That's another work load done." Stanford announced but it was more to himself as confirmation that he had done everything he had assigned for today, he moved out from his desk chair and cracked his back, he was hunched over for an extremely long time due to the fact he was easily immersed in the world of work.

Grinning to himself he made his way to his bed and sprawled down on his back "I think that would be another highly marked hand in." Stanford glanced to Fiddleford who was still reading his book. “Come on. Break time. We've been working for god knows how long." Stanford flicked his wrist and his eyes glowed blue and the book from Fiddleford's hands was pulled away by telekinesis and tossed it aside. 

Fiddleford had seen Stanford finally move from his seat, he'd been there several hours poring over text books and scribbling away at his paper, Fiddleford was used to just how involved Stanford got in his studies by now, it was a bit of a surprise he'd finished so early for once but then again Stanford had shown to be the genius everyone made him out to be and it was rather impressive he had to admit, in fact it was admirable and a bit of a...

Suddenly Fiddleford felt his book jerk out of his hands across the room hitting the wall and Fiddleford sat up in bed cursing under his breath in shock; another thing he'd come to learn and still wasn't used to it was that Stanford really did have psychic powers and over the past few weeks he'd seen that Fiddleford had been completely unabashed when he'd used them by accident, in fact at the time Fiddleford had found it fascinating but as Stanford grew more confident he would catch him unawares much like now and Fiddleford knew what that meant.

Fiddleford looked over to Stanford's bed and saw him sprawled our grinning like a Cheshire Cat and Fiddleford's shock slowly absolved; even though it had been some weeks since their encounter in the library Fiddleford had grown more and more fond of Stanford as each day passed, protective even...there had been a few times now Fiddleford had stepped up in situations when Stanford had shot his mouth off and found himself in a heated argument, he was becoming rather protective of his friend.

"You’re right." Fiddleford said getting off the bed and stretching himself then looking out of the window at the darkness creeping in, "You want me to go get us a drink or something to eat?" Fiddleford offered turning back to Stanford still lying on his bed, damn he was attractive and damn he couldn’t tell him that ever.

Stanford was amused by Fiddleford's shock and cursing to the point he had to stop himself from laughing he knew Fiddleford's family wasn't overly fond of the unexplainable and it seemed like Fiddleford was the same for the first few weeks but now it was almost as if he was getting used to it. Of course Stanford enjoyed catching him off guard that way he could get used to it even more as back at home he did use his powers a lot despite his mother saying he had to stop being so dependent of them but how else would he learn to control them better. 

"Aren't I always right?" Stanford sat up from his bed as he looked over to Fiddleford who had also gotten used to his eyes inhuman glow. “We could always venture out?" Stanford cocked a brow since the two had been hardly gone outside of the campus due to their closed bubble and work load it would be nice to go out for once, especially since tomorrow is an off timetable day. 

"I think I may go insane if I am locked in once more." Stanford joked, he wasn't overly fond of anyone at university nor any person at that matter but he saw comfort in Fiddleford by the way they are almost perfectly in sync, when he was in public Fiddleford was the only person he could see. 

"You wanna take me on a fancy date?" Fiddleford chuckled, at the beginning of their friendship that would have been a bit of a taboo statement as Stanford was awfully touchy about how things had started but they'd made jokes about it before and Fiddleford knew Stanford would get that he was teasing.

"I fancy getting some air anyways, why don't we just go for a walk or something and see where we end up." Fiddleford gave another stretch and a brief look over to Stanford who was looking up with those bright blue eyes of his, he'd come to love looking at their unnatural hues and quite often he'd catch himself staring so he quickly resolved the situation before Stanford could notice.

Fiddleford grabbed his jacket off the back of the door and slid it on then took Stanford's and held it out in one hand waiting for his colleague to join him; a night time walk would be rather soothing as much as he really didn't mind being stuck in the safety of his dorm where no one could bother him.

Stanford let out short snicker at Fiddleford's statement about a date, at this point he clearly didn't give a fuck and what was even more amusing was the fact he was often asked quite a fair amount of times if he was dating Fiddleford to which he just ignored the question it seemed to be an ongoing gag with the two to keep people guessing. 

Stanford simply nodded at Fiddleford's words agreeing with him, he didn't know where to go but it would be fun to venture around with Fiddleford and discover new places to hang around as sometimes the campus was just too busy, he caught himself smiling to himself hearing Fiddleford's accent it seemed as the two got closer he wasn't afraid to show the thickness as much, was it odd that it gave him comfort due to how his mother spoke? Possibly.

Stanford slowly got up from his bed as Fiddleford slid on his jacket and held out his own, grabbing it the magician mimicked his actions and got out his gloves from his coat pocket and put them on. Even though he loved his six fingers he liked keeping them to himself but then he recalled that one night with Fiddleford where the other was just so fascinated by them to the point he played with them and made Stanford colour up - which he dismissed as the warmth of the room getting to him.

Stanford opened the door for Fiddleford and smirked, “Ladies first!" This of course was nothing more than a jest, the pair has gotten to the point they can just joke about anything and mock each other, as Fiddleford shot him a smile and went through he followed swiftly behind, his hands going into his pockets not ready for the nightly breeze. 

Fiddleford had rolled his eyes at Stanford's statement about 'ladies first', oh yes he'd forgotten that he certainly was the bitch in this 'relationship' people assumed that they were in, even his close friends constantly pressed him over it but he'd always leave them cryptically hanging even though there wasn't actually anything going on and they were merely colleagues and roommates.

As they were walking quietly together Fiddleford wilted at the thought of going to some bar or somewhere with people, the more time he'd spent around Stanford the more he'd started feeling like his former self and he enjoyed the quiet and solitude, he'd never been one got grand parties and social occasions though he could act the social butterfly if he so wished.

Fiddleford's mind turned to the idea of taking Stanford to the embankment that overlooked the sea, he'd never taken anyone there before, he'd always kept the place quite secret for himself but it was really clear night and he had a bit of an idea that might make Stanford happy after all his hours of hard work.

"Stanford." Fiddleford said suddenly turning off the path into the campus grounds and gesturing to follow him through a wooded area; he'd never been here at night, it was a little dangerous to navigate in the dark but  he knew the way like the back of his hand.

When they finally pushed through the last thick of trees they came out onto the embankment and just as Fiddleford had guessed the night sky stretched out over the sea and all the stars were clear above them, even Fiddleford felt a little awed to see them this distinct.

"This is where I come when you can't find me." Fiddleford said leaning against the tree and running his fingers over his initials he'd carved in it in his first year. "I've never brought anyone here but you get a good view of the sky and I thought you'd like it."

Stanford had always enjoyed walking in the dark, it's times like this he was reminded of home, he used to walk around during the late hours of the night to enjoy the gardens of his family manor, he loved to see his mothers roses glow under the moonlight as he looked out at the small boating lake at the end of the grounds.

Stanford wasn't a fan of water but he enjoyed seeing the stars and moon reflected on the water, the night sky was always something what made him feel at peace and made him wonder about the many universes out there and how he would love to travel along the stars; he smiled to himself and looked at Fiddleford by his side he would love to take him there at some-point but he feared his father, if people at West coast tech questioned their close friendship Stanford was certain he would too. 

Stanford’s mind was then interrupted as he heard his name being called out, he peered over to Fiddleford seeing the other change their direction and he cocked a brow rather confused to where he was leading him but he trailed on after the other, his mind full of curiosity. Eventually Stanford was lead to a wooded area and it reminded him of the forest area around his home so full of life and with creatures not common elsewhere, Gravity falls was known for being rather strange; Fiddleford stated what this place entailed and he glanced around taking every bit in to remember this place then there it was... the beauty that was he night sky.

Stanford caught himself looking at the view with his mouth open, the stars above glistened with such beauty he was almost in awe like he’d never seen them before, it was like being at home but he wasn't, he was here in his new web of safety with his colleague in crime. 

"This is like a masterpiece." Stanford finally muttered his eyes looking over his shoulder to look at Fiddleford then back at the sky his eyes flickering to every star as he turned around in a swift circle. 

"I appreciate the fact you're willing to share such an incredible view with me." He halted his tracks stepping towards Fiddleford, Stanford's eyes looked magnificent under the moonlight the way it shone down on the magician coated him finely, highlighted by his blue hues. 

"Shall we?" Stanford gestured to the ground and then laid down in the soft grass looking up at Fiddleford. "The grass isn't thankfully that wet or cold tonight." He assured the other.

Fiddleford had watched as Stanford caught sight of the view and he couldn't take his eyes off him, clearly he'd been right to bring Stanford here, after all he was aware of his affinity for the stars and Fiddleford was quite shocked to see the sight for himself, it wasn’t his first time here at night but he was enjoying watching Stanford appreciating the view as he appreciated him, seemed his roommate made this place all the more magnificent.

"You're Welcome." Fiddleford said rubbing the back of his neck and continuing to watch him, his eyes were even more vivid out here brought out by the slight midnight blue hue of the sky, he seemed to fit very well against the backdrop.

Stanford walked over stopping a few feet in front of him and Fiddleford felt awkward all of a sudden, now he came to think about it this was a rather romantic gesture and he cursed himself for it, he'd been a bit blind thinking that this was a cool thing to do to impress him...but why did he want to impress him? Fiddleford felt terribly awkward knowing why he wanted to.

Stanford gestured to the ground and laid down looking up at the sky and Fiddleford knew he couldn't just stand there like some imbecile so he got down beside him and folded his arms behind his head; Fiddleford hadn't done any stargazing in a long time, when he was a child he'd been quite obsessed with the idea of becoming an astronaut and coupled with his interests and family business in mechanics he'd thought about building all sorts of things, his mother had bought him a telescope and given him her old books she'd had from her youth, the skies had been one of the first things he'd studied but that was long ago now.

As Fiddleford lay there he became aware of his heartbeat, it was a little hurried and he felt concerned one of his anxiety attacks was coming over him but it didn't feel like one, he couldn't quite decipher what he was feeling.

Stanford felt some fondness as the other laid down beside him, formerly he used to look at the stars feeling alone in the universe seeking for the place were he didn't feel as lost but tonight felt different; sure there were a possibility of countless of universes looking down upon them but for once he didn't feel so alone, he felt... complete. Satisfied? Happy? - was this happiness he felt? No, it must be peace he highly doubted he would ever feel happiness in his life time.   
However it was good to have a friend after all these years of being isolated wondering if his life would only lead to him becoming cold, bitter and alone, he feared that he just turned everyone away but Fiddleford has been faithfully loyal despite how cold he could be and how 'abnormal' he seemed.

"You can almost see most constellations from here." Stanford sighed deeply, if he could tattoo what he saw this night permanently on his back forever he would without a second thought, he couldn't help but stare at the countless stars littering the sky, he laced his six digits together on his stomach and glanced to Fiddleford.

"Do you believe in the multiverse theory?" Stanford asked the other, his blue eyes glowing with brilliance but yet a glint, a glint which Stanford would never decipher as happiness. True genuine happiness in this moment. “It's been a special interest of mine for sometime..." he laughed awkwardly wondering if the other would see him as a blathering imbecile or something worse.

Fiddleford listened to everything Stanford was saying, he liked the sound of his voice it was soothing, always a low articulate extensive vocabulary that Fiddleford admired, Stanford's intelligence was the thing that made him most attractive and the fact that they could talk endlessly about all sorts of subjects was a breath of fresh air to Fiddleford, his patience at the beginning of their friendship had really paid off.

"The multiverse theory." Fiddleford took a deep breath, "Hoooo boy, well, hypothetically speaking that would be a set of infinite possible universes including the one we are currently living in. Parallel universes and alternate timelines...sure I'm familiar with it, studying quantum mechanics it's kinda part of it but I did write a paper on that, one of the reasons I managed to get into West Coast aside from riding off my fathers good graces." Fiddleford was a little bitter sometimes that he'd heard rumours going about when he'd first turned up that a hick was only here because of his wealthy family but he'd soon shown them all it was down to his intelligence more than anything else.

Stanford's eyes lit up as Fiddleford mentioned he was familiar with the topic and had actually done a paper on it, despite how many times he had known the other never had he asked him how he ended up here, it felt relieving to hear someone was at least familiar with it here.

"That's correct." Stanford muttered simply, taking in a deep breathe as he rested his eyes. "I hope one day I can travel amongst the stars..." It had always been a dream as a child for Stanford to invent something so ground breaking to the point he will be known to most not for his skill in shows but for his high IQ and innovation however he had never wanted to travel the cosmos alone...it would be nice to have a business partner and Fiddleford would be an ideal one at that. 

"That's what I aspire to do when I'm out of here. The voices in my head... they call to me." Stanfords eyes shot open suddenly realising he had never told Fiddleford about the ‘whispers in his mind.' “Remember when I stumbled, that day in the library? That was due to the intensity of the pitched voices." He explained, he was certain the other would call him insane, all through his life he always heard voices speaking in Cipher tongue an old ancient language only hieroglyphics depict, he had learnt the language and could speak it fluently as if it was destined to be that way.

"I probably sound really fucking insane." Stanford laughed darkly, then it halted abruptly as if he pressed an off switch in his mouth. “Would you travel the multiverse with me Fiddleford?" He looked to Fiddleford at his side, he didn't mean it romantically but it could have easily been depicted that way. “It will take sometime to make this groundbreaking project but with our IQ paired up together. We will be unstoppable." 

Stanford continued to speak about his aspirations and Fiddleford might have felt jealous if anyone else had been talking, the freedom to do as he pleased was not something that was afforded to him when his life was already mapped out by his family, but when Stanford spoke about it and he saw the gleam of excitement and wonder in his eyes it just made him feel happy, he wanted Stanford to dearly do everything he dreamed of.

Fiddleford heard Stanford mention about the voices, Fiddleford had had his suspicions that Stanford was involved with the supernatural due to his family heritage and now it was confirmed, his mother and grandmother would have keeled if they were alive at the thought him becoming involved with this sort of thing. Fiddleford said nothing, he didn't think Stanford was insane, he'd seen things as a child and oddly enough from time to time as an adult he just ignored it unlike Stanford who embraced it.

'Would you like to travel the multiverse with me?' Fiddleford repeated the words in his head over and over not realising that Stanford was looking at him; Fiddleford couldn't comprehend what the other was asking him, it had produced a sudden pang in his chest, did someone want him around just because he was himself...Fiddleford hated himself and he'd shut everyone out for so long. Looking up at the stars he couldn't help but feel like everything seemed right for once in his life, like he had a direction now but then the moment of hope disappeared as Stanford mentioned that they'd be able to make it happen if they worked together and Fiddleford felt the resentment again. Used.

"It's an interesting idea Stanford but unfortunately my future is already planned out for me. I don't have a choice, I have to take over my fathers company after him." Fiddleford said bluntly and a little guardedly.

"Oh." Stanford uttered disappointingly when Fiddleford declined his offer, something in him felt off as if he felt somewhat defeated or something, he shook his head, he had allowed his aspirations to run wild with him yet again and it felt like a thorn had stabbed in him. What was this emotion? Why did he feel so...so... it was nothing he told himself, probably...

"Well. If you change your mind, the offer is still there." Stanford felt awkward now and he wanted to bash his head against the wall for spouting his words, he was always one to immerse himself and being suddenly excited to have someone he could call a friend made him plan too ahead of himself.   
"What happened to being a rule breaker?" Stanford dared to joke as he placed his crossed arms behind his head. "Though, I somewhat understand where you are coming from however." Stanford eyes looked at the sky briefly before he closed his eyes.

"My father is always looking for 'suitors' for me. He wants me to marry, have children and continue the Gleeful linage." Stanford didn't know why he was saying all this but he supposed it wouldn't hurt to at least voice his concerns that way maybe Fiddleford could relate and feel less alone with the path he already had mapped out. 

"My brother is out of the picture, he hasn’t inherited any remarkable Gleeful characteristics, so it's just me." Stanford exhaled deeply and opened his eyes again to look at the other, he wasn't one to stare but he found himself glancing at the others eyes, brilliant green almost a clone to how others see his eyes, the green was insanely bright and truly mesmerising to look at, he looked away quickly, and returned his gaze to he sky once more. 

Fiddleford picked up on the disappointment in Stanford’s tone straight away and he looked over at him with a bit of a quizzical look but the other wasn't looking at him which was good as he would have questioned his expression, Fiddleford perhaps was wrong, maybe Stanford actually wanted to share something with him rather than someone wanting to use him for once. Fiddleford looked back up at the sky and sighed deeply, it wasn't the fact he didn't want to do it, that would be an exciting and groundbreaking thing to spend his time working on but he just wasn't free to do as he pleased.

Stanford joked about him being a rule breaker and Fiddleford chuckled, yes he was but some rules you just can't break and loyalty was one of the things he'd always been admittedly very high in, he'd promised his mother to take care of his father in her absence, he was old and he couldn't run the company forever, he had to step up and take charge eventually and from what it sounded like it would be sooner rather than later but Stanford didn't need to know the ins and outs of his families health.

When Stanford mentioned that his father was trying hook him up with women Fiddleford felt bitterness at the idea, his family had been like this as well despite fully knowing his inclinations, they thought it was a phase that would just pass in time.  
"Gotta carry on the bloodline huh." Fiddleford sighed with a little bitterness coming though in his tone, "Carry on the family name and all that horseshit. I don't know why people can't just live their lives the way they want with all this bullshit." Fiddleford sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees looking at the waves of the sea beyond the coast. "Fuck em' Stanford, do what the hell you want." Fiddleford said irritably, "I mean...if that's what you want, I mean...getting married and having kids and all that stuff..." Fiddleford quickly added, after all Stanford might want that, he had shown an interest in some of the girls on campus, it was quite possible that their encounter had been a fluke.

Stanford cocked a brow at Fiddleford's bitter tone he was surprised to see this side of the other over this subject, he wondered if he had the same issues with his family. Stanford thought of his family, there was always Shermie to carry on the name but he fled the nest ages ago and they haven't heard from him from aeons, Shermie was a massive ladies man and the perfect son to the point he went to join the navy and Stanford wouldn't be surprised if he were the one to continue the bloodline.

"Well the thing is Fiddleford... I don't want to fuck any of them." Stanford laughed it was a bad joke and he was worse for laughing at his own, but it was true it was up to him what he wanted in life, he really didn't know what he desired aside from his goals.   
"I sure as hell don't want fucking children that's for certain." Stanford had a slight anger to his tone, he despised children and the care what had to put into them, he’d rather focus on science the only true love and passion he ever had, but then... he found himself lingering on the big stigma that is was sexuality, he didn't know what he wanted. The way he was drawn to Fiddleford was nothing like his past female lovers, in fact he wasn't really - no this is absurd...he wasn't. He couldn’t be... 

"I don't know about marriage. It doesn't appeal to me. It seems like something overly hyped but I really don't feel fond of the concept." Stanford explained further flickering his attention to Fiddleford who was now sat up, Stanford wondered what he wanted. He had never asked Fiddleford about his life, he never felt the need to, he would always rather learn about people as he went along that way it was more intriguing but he couldn’t help but wonder now.

Fiddleford couldn't help smirk when Stanford replied he didn't want to fuck these suitors, Fiddleford hadn't meant that but Stanford's joke hadn't gone amiss and it had broken his bitter mood a little. Stanford went on to mention children and marriage, both of his opinions matched his own, the idea of it didn't really appeal to him whatsoever, marriage was a silly idea to him it didn't mean anything it was just a chance to show off, as for children well...Fiddleford never thought of himself as the paternal type, he probably wouldn't be very good at it to be honest.

"Guess we share the same ideals. I just want to do something meaningful with my life, I want to have a purpose aside from taking over the company. I'd love to...well hypothetically speaking...travel the universe with you, I feel pretty good around you and that isn't something I'm used to." Fiddleford's anxiety was a problem and Stanford had already witnessed one of his meltdowns one evening over something so trivial but Stanford surprisingly had managed to calm him which was a first.

Fiddleford lay back down on the grass but propped himself up on his elbow facing Stanford and looked at him to try and read his expression, he seemed more at peace though he could see that his mind was wandering as it always did, Stanford had a lot of issues, some he'd confided in him and some he could only guess at right now.

Stanford hummed as he heard that Fiddleford had the same ideals of him but then his eyes widened when Fiddleford mentioned he would like to visit the universe with him...he wouldn't allow it to get too much to his head but it made the magician's lips tug into a small, closed lipped  smile. 

"Feelings are mutual." Stanford said looking away from Fiddleford quickly as he noticed the other was laying back down beside him and he focused on the skies once again. 

“You made me realise what it means to be free and I appreciate it." For once something genuine came out his mouth, he was truly happy by this mans side and then he turned noticing Fiddleford was looking at him he coloured up slightly seeing how close the other seemed, “Thank you for taking me here tonight. It was nice to talk outside our room." 

Fiddleford watched Stanford's expression change and then he caught him glance over and utter the feelings were mutual, oh...was that...yes, yes it was, he was never wrong about things like this, he could read emotions pretty well and right now his heart had picked up its pace pretty fast as he'd watched those blue eyes catch his own and then remained lingering like he was almost...waiting. Fuck. Stanford was blushing slightly.

"You’re welcome." Fiddleford said his eyes darting over Stanford's face, it seemed like an eternity staring at him before Fiddleford moved forward and placed an arm over him propping himself up and looking down taking in every detail of his face and those eyes before he dipped down and kissed him softly.

It was at that moment in his favourite place to escape the world that Fiddleford finally let go of all his past resentment towards becoming attached to someone ever again, his realisation that Stanford wasn't just some throwaway fucktoy he'd wanted, he was something else, like he'd been waiting for him all this time and finally he could be himself and open up, someone finally shared his dreams and god damn it was a Gleeful, he was in trouble.

Stanford felt himself lose his cool as he saw Fiddleford linger over him, his mouth was dry from anticipation, the other just stared down on him and he felt like he was being scanned he couldn't help but not look at Fiddleford's brilliant green hues which had him captured and sent his heart thudding in his chest into overdrive.

Stanford felt frozen in time and he closed his eyes readying himself for something he thought was going to happen sooner, as Fiddleford kissed him softly he hesitated a moment but then wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him in, not wanting it to end; he never thought in his whole life that he would feel this way towards anyone let alone a man at that, his fathers toxic masculinity didn't matter to him right now as for once in his life he was living in the moment in the closed off bubble Fiddleford and him shared fondly. 

As they parted lips and Stanford looked up to the others he was no longer colouring up or feeling awkward and his eyes read something else, this brilliant blue hues showing something he never thought would in his life towards another, adoration. Stanford lifted up his hand and stroked Fiddleford's cheek his lips turning into a slight smirk as he looked up at the man.

"Well then..." It was the only thing he could muster but his breath was hitched as he didn't expect to be caught so off guard, and then he lowered Fiddleford to kiss his neck sucking on it slightly letting his teeth do some work to mark the other lightly, “Just a little reminder." Stanford smirked raising a brow knowing how the other used to do one night stands, this would serve as something Fiddleford could show off this time and no one would know it was a mark of Stanford Fucking Gleeful but it would also double up as a mark that would remind Fiddleford that he had made the choice to be his and his alone now.

At first Fiddleford hadn’t thought that Stanford would kiss him back, that he was being impulsive here but he'd taken the chance and he was glad he had as he felt the others arms wrap around his neck and pull him in, Fiddleford smiled into the kiss, this was something else, nothing like anything he'd experienced in his past, if they remained locked in this kiss forever he would be the happiest he'd ever been in his life.

Fiddleford pulled back at the same time as Stanford and he looked into the magnificent blue eyes to see his reaction, he felt like he may drown in those eyes, full of something he'd never seen before, the penetrating gaze was soft but it spoke volumes and Fiddleford wanted to kiss him again but he could only look on hypnotised, they looked at him in a way no other had and it made him feel real and alive again, he wanted nothing but to look at those eyes for the rest of his days.

Stanford raised a hand and stroked his cheek and Fiddleford melted against his touch like he'd needed this for a long time, like he'd shut everything out for so long he was starved of real affection and lo-  
Fiddleford felt Stanford pull him down once again and he readied himself for another kiss but instead he felt his head guided to the side and Stanford's lips met his neck, then teeth biting firmly but gently on his neck and Fiddleford sighed until he realised that Stanford wasn't stopping, Fiddleford was released eventually and he looked at the other who was grinning and advised that it was a reminder...Stanford Gleeful had just marked him...was that...did he...were they...everyone would see that but Fiddleford didn't care, they were already in an exclusive friendship, it was just now the rumours everyone guessed would be true and Fiddleford didn't care one bit.


	5. No Ordinary Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stanford and Fiddleford go on their first 'date'  
> __________________________________  
> Sorry it's taken me a while to update, I'm still editing chapters but I'm getting there XD  
> Don't forget to check me and Ciphord out on Instagram to see WCT and Reverse Falls IRL ^^  
> www.instagram.com/whiterosella  
> www.instagram.com/ciphord

Some months passed since that night and Fiddleford and Stanford kept the rumours going and their secret safely between them; there had been times they'd nearly been caught in lectures, at gatherings or studying with their flirting and affection but they'd always managed to get away with it much to their amusement. Fiddleford had never felt so calm and happy in his life, he found himself less frequent to his counselling sessions and he felt more well in himself, Stanford was nothing but a positive influence on him and because he put so much energy and thought into taking care of Stanford he completely forgot his own worries, all that mattered was making his partner and best friend happy.

Fiddleford woke up in the hazy glow of the spring morning, birds were making noise outside in the trees and Fiddleford rolled over with a groan, he had no idea what time it was but as he slid his arm over the person next to him and pulled himself in close he knew there would be plenty of time before the carnival that evening so he could lay here in the warmth as long as Stanford allowed them.

Fiddleford peered at his partner in front of him and smiled burying his face in the back of Stanford's neck at the nape in his hair and squeezed him gently; it had become more and more frequent that one or the other would sneak into each other's bed in the early hours of the morning, this time it had been Fiddleford that had wanted the others attention and though nothing had happened as usual they'd talked until early hours and then fallen asleep tangled in the others embrace, it was lucky their dorm was always left undisturbed, people feared them.

As the pair slept together more frequently the magician finally got back into a decent sleeping schedule, no more was he plagued by nightmares nor the paranoia but for once he felt safe in the arms of the other; Stanford had been the one who first started the trend of resting together after a very vivid dream of what appeared to be his older self and it had caught him off guard to the point he was unnerved and needed the others comfort, however it wasn't the first time it had happened.

Things had gotten easier as he found himself deep within Fiddleford's company and never did he once reflect on the past, admittedly the first few weeks he was a tad shaky but he got used to it and constantly reminded himself he was away from home. The bond they shared was extremely taboo to the Gleeful name but he had never been proud of his origins or his family.

It appeared to be morning by the slight noise of twittering outside and a faint light entering the room, Stanford felt as the other held him closer and a lazy smile appeared on his face, even though it was spring it was still rather cold and he was thankful for the others warmth. Even though the other was spooning him he felt the need to turn over and look at him allowing their eyes to interlock but he found himself comfortable in this position.

Stanford exhaled softly moving one hand to cover the one Fiddleford slung over him and locked it to hold hands with the others his sixth digit awkwardly just sitting there without a finger to pair with.

"Good morning dear." Stanford uttered, his eyes closing and his voice still low and not full of his usual directness, Stanford wasn't a morning person but yet he found himself enjoying his mornings waking up to Fiddleford by his side, as he lay there he concentrated his mind elsewhere to make the pair a coffee to wake them up, as time went on he'd been using his powers even more as a way to practice and he had learnt to control them to the point he could make hot drinks without even looking - all this was rather domestic but it was only small steps to begin with

Fiddleford had felt Stanford stir from his slumber, he hadn't meant to wake the other as he knew how much Stanford hated mornings and Fiddleford was growing to hate them as well even though he'd always been an early riser, he just didn't like the idea of having to leave the closeness they only got when they rested.

As Stanford shifted and turned to face him Fiddleford was still smiling as he caught sight of his beautiful eyes half lidded in the early morning glow; Fiddleford always tried to make sure the room was as dark as possible come morning as he knew how sensitive Stanford was to the light, he'd even fitted a dimmer switch in their dorm so that he could adjust the lighting to his partners needs which seemed to fluctuate around the phases of the moon he'd noticed which was odd to say the least.

"Mornin' your majesty." Fiddleford said feeling Stanford's fingers lace between his own, Fiddleford had initially used the phrase as a bit of a joke about his lineage but for some reason it had become endearing in a sense and he used it quite often, mostly just before Stanford slept and when he awoke, he shouldn't do it so often though as he'd noticed Stanford's ego was growing daily but he couldn't help it, he liked to make him happy and he knew from what they talked about already that his past had been wrought with unhappy times.

Stanford let out a small deep hum at Fiddleford's morning greetings and held Fiddleford's hand to his mouth and kissed each knuckle tenderly, he still felt hazy from his slumber to the point he was willing to lay for a long time soaking in the others warmth. Stanford shifted closer and rested his head on the others chest as if his mountain of pillows wasn't enough to suffice.

"What time is it?" Stanford asked, he knew they were out of class it was their spring break after all but he couldn't decipher what time it may be, he recalled Fiddleford saying something about a carnival which he agreed on attending just to take the piss out of a fake magic show Fiddleford had suggested. Being a Gleeful that was a source of entertainment to see the way they used string to show knives flying across the stage was nothing but amusing and tacky.

Stanford yawned and stretched his back before looking back at Fiddleford's green hues, smiling to himself as he caught sight of the other as his eyes adjusted, it always amused him seeing Fiddleford in the morning because his infamous quiff looked extremely out of place flattened down or brushed back especially when he wasn't wearing his glasses.

Stanford always looked rather endearing when he'd just woken up, a softer side that no one had ever seen but Fiddleford and he felt honoured by that, most of the time around college Stanford had a rather cold and intimidating demeanour which either set people on edge or attracted them, either way he wasn't short of attention and Fiddleford wasn't short of his jealous streak but he'd come to control it so that it wouldn't piss Stanford off or become a problem.

"Bout ten thirty." Fiddleford said looking at his watch as Stanford kissed his hand and then moved to lean against his chest where his heart had started an irregular beat due to the affectionate gesture.

Usually on days off Fiddleford would be up by now either tinkering around with some sort of half finished invention, reading or solving complex puzzles including the Cubic's cube Stanford had brought him back one afternoon after classes, ironically he'd given it to him a month after their kiss out on the embankment but Fiddleford hadn't mentioned the date to him, it had still been awkward early days for them.

Fiddleford looked down to catch Stanford smiling up at him and his blue eyes glancing to his hair, Fiddleford rolled his eyes, "Yeah I better get up and sort that out, don't want me lookin' a mess for tonight do you?"

Stanford groaned as Fiddleford mentioned the time and planted his face on Fiddleford's chest, Stanford was someone who woke up at twelve for his beauty sleep to be complete, not to mention at that time it wasn't as much the morning anymore and the sunlight would be dimmer.

Stanford was pretty much satisfied just being here for a while the carnival didn't start until three this evening and right now he just wanted to avoid contact with anyone and nestle himself on his partner absorbing every bit of warmth before entering the cold spring air - it really wasn't that cold but for Gleeful it was hard to have a warm body temperature.

"Yes, you're right. You're with a Gleeful now." Stanford laughed lazily, he always jested about his family name due to his disconnection and hate with them aside his mother.

Stanford exhaled Loudly before peering back up again, "I should move too but..." Stanford trailed off nesting himself in bit more, he was a pain to get up, hard to motivate and even harder to persuade to get up unless there was a reason to, there were no classes today he didn't need to move until this afternoon after all.

Fiddleford heard Stanford groan and then mutter about him being right however Stanford only pulled him in more and Fiddleford knew he wasn't leaving the bed anytime soon, they had plenty of time anyways, it was opening around noon but everyone didn't get there til later and Stanford always liked to be fashionably late to everything, keep them waiting and wondering that's what he liked best.

Fiddleford pulled the covers with his free hand up over them to block out the light then gently stroked his partners back and rested his face in his hair and closed his eyes, if there could be anywhere more wonderful in the world he hadn't heard of it, this was the only place he wanted to be.

"I suppose we can sleep in a bit longer." Fiddleford said running his fingertips and grazing his nails lightly over the others back, truth be told they hadn't really gone any further than kissing and touching over clothes and Fiddleford often thought about it but never made a move, he was far more concerned with Stanford's comfort than his own desires. Stanford came before everything in his life, he always put him first, it gave him great comfort and joy to know he was making someone happy out of selflessness and he'd opened up for the first time since he was younger, Stanford meant everything to him.

Stanford was content in Fiddleford's warmth to point he rested his eyes slightly, the other was quick to treat him like a king it seemed from simple gestures to his new found nickname 'His majesty.' Stanford wasn't used to affection aside from his mother but that was mostly by an exchange of words and nothing more but with Fiddleford he truly felt happy.

Stanford peered up at the other his blue eyes tainted with tiredness and fondness, he grabbed the other in a small gesture of taking hold of his chin in a soft tender movement and pressed his lips against the other; it was never too early to show affection to the man he had found himself loving, he never thought he would share such a bond with an individual having to fail to make any in the past and even now, but Fiddleford was special.

Stanford lingered in the kiss some more before he withdrew himself, a lazy smirk on his lips. "I must say you're a great distraction..." he muttered, his eyes still looking at the other and never moving as if he was locking target on him.

"Maybe too much of one. You're the reason why I hardly want to move." Stanford joked, it was true, before he never slept nor did he want to stay in bed afraid that something may occur but now he was at peace, he was gaining high grades to the point teachers are outmost certain he will earn his ambitions wanting to push himself to 12 PhDs and a doctorate. That being said Fiddleford was intelligent himself, remarkable even, Stanford wasn't one to compare himself to anyone but he saw Fiddleford as an equal.

Fiddleford felt Stanford move and he opened his eyes to see him looking directly into his, he could never get used to just how unique and beautiful they were, if he could he'd look into those eyes for hours mapping every small detail like he were recording constellations in a galaxy, they were several hues of blue all at once and sometimes they'd change colour, or so he thought he'd seen anyway.

Fiddleford's concentration was broken as Stanford took hold of his chin and drew him into a gentle but firm kiss and Fiddleford held him tightly savouring the moment until Stanford withdrew and he saw a smirk plastered on his lips as he advised he was being a distraction...he was a distraction? Fiddleford would never remain in bed for this length of time prior to sharing it with Stanford and that smirk always made him fluster a little, if anyone was the distraction it was Gleeful.

"Speak for yourself." Fiddleford said grabbing hold of Stanford and pushing him onto his back so that Fiddleford was above him, he grinned and then proceeded to kiss him briefly on the lips then along his face to his jaw and down his neck, "I don't think I'm the problem here." He chuckled between his kisses.

As Stanford parted from the kiss he never thought that his partner would catch him off guard and manage to flip him on his back, Stanford looked up his blue hues full of shock and disbelief that he was caught off so easily when before he was aware of any movement occurring around him. Stanford's thoughts were interrupted as Fiddleford kissed him and he had wished the other held it for some time rather than just a brief peck either way the magician was giving him a lazy grin.

As Stanford felt kisses being pressed down his neck he sighed slightly, that was always a weakness to him his neck and not many could get to it due to the fact he wore collared shirts half the time.

"Are you certain about that?" Stanford looked down at the other who was talking behind kisses. "I stand by my answer. You are a goddamn distraction."   
Stanford placed his six digit hands on his partners shoulders and gave the other brisk strokes which turned into scratches as the magician had a mischievous glint in his brilliant eyes.

"Now Stanford play nicely." Fiddleford grinned giving his partner a quick nip on his neck as he felt nails being drawn across his shoulders, Fiddleford had learned that Stanford liked to leave marks, ever since that first one he'd left Stanford had taken every chance he got to leave them like little trophies on his body and they were becoming more frequent, he was running out of ways to ignore their friends persistent questioning, if Stanford wasn't careful they would be found out.

Fiddleford knew that Stanford's family knew nothing of his inclinations and that above all if they found out he would certainly be cut off from them and becoming heir to the Gleeful legacy, Fiddleford had seen the look in his eyes when he'd mentioned his father and there was so much he did not say that Fiddleford could probably guess; their relationship was strictly between the two of them, no one needed to know and Fiddleford didn't mind as long as he could call Stanford his own but it was getting more saddening daily that he couldn't shout it out to the world and there was nothing he could do about it.

Stanford let out a slight gasp as Fiddleford nipped his skin, even though it was brief anything happening towards that region always tend to have a reaction.

"Oh Fiddleford, you know I don't play nicely." Stanford smirked dragging his tongue along his lips as he looked at the other as if he was teasing about a possibility of another hickie. Stanford was ashamed to say that he liked to mark his partner due to the possessive nature he had - he would never admit it but it was there.

"Don't pretend you don't like it." Stanford laughed, looking at Fiddleford his brow cocked up slightly as if he wanted a forward answer form the other.  
"I know you were mesmerised the first time I did it." He remembered it like yesterday, the pair of them under their hiding spot watching the sky full of promises that one day they'll travel the multiverse together, even though he knew that Fiddleford had to run a company he always just wanted to run away from their legacies, away from Gleeful manor and publicity, living the normal life he always craved and West Coast Tech made him realise how much he truly did desire it.

Fiddleford looked down at Stanford sprawled our beneath him, even when he was down here Fiddleford never seemed to get the upper hand in this, another thing he'd learned was that Stanford was quite fond of power in any form it took and though Fiddleford had been the experienced one in the relationship Stanford was an incredibly fast learner and much to his shock a natural when it came to their intimate moments.

It was very true, Fiddleford did like the way he laid claim to him, it made him feel wanted but it was very much a turn on, sometimes he'd caught himself in the bathroom mirror after some time of making out with Stanford only to find his neck and chest littered with nicks and bruises, at the time he'd been so deeply lost in the moment he hadn't realised Stanford had been wrecking him.

"Mesmerised am I?" Fiddleford said gaining some control over himself, Stanford was being quite forward this morning and though he didn't want to admit it, he was terribly nervous about the idea of moving their intimate behaviour up a notch and he had no idea why...Stanford just made him forget there had been anyone before him and he felt out of touch and slightly worried about his skills as a lover...after all, he was Stanford Gleeful and he had a lot to live up to impress this man.

"Would you rather I use a magic show term like entranced?" Stanford said bitterly but yet in a jesting tone, he knew the other wouldn't admit it but it was awfully obvious the other was head over heels for him, then again... so was he, yet he was too prideful to ever admit it.

"Yeah you're a distraction..." Stanford smirked as he peered over to the now cold coffee his telekinesis made earlier but then looked back at Fiddleford. Stanford couldn't help himself this morning something in him just drove him to be affectionate and who was he to deny such a formerly rare emotion.

Stanford wrapped his arm around the others neck drawing him for another swift kiss but this time more forcefully, his hand drew Fiddleford closer and closer until his body was pressed against his, the gesture made Stanford colour slightly but he shook it off, then he halted.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Stanford asked, his eyes flickering up at the other, he knew when something was off with Fiddleford - he didn't know what emotion it was but he made good educated guesses.

Fiddleford rolled his eyes at Stanford's comment about being 'entranced' that was maybe more correct if he was honest but Stanford didn't need to hear his agreement for that ego boost it was rather apparent in all his actions, his entire world gravitated around his partner.

Fiddleford looked over briefly to where their drinks were going cold but looked back down at Stanford as he was pulled into another kiss, this time Stanford was more passionate and used a little force and Fiddleford felt his heart jump in his chest and he returned the kiss with much enthusiasm, Stanford was getting awfully confident in the bedroom.

Fiddleford was burning up a little feeling his partners body pressed so close to his own and he shifted his hips awkwardly away from Stanford feeling a bit...embarrassed...ok, that was new, he was never normally quite as coy in situations like this but Stanford did bring out a side of him he didn't know he had.

"I...no..." Fiddleford stammered as Stanford announced he was nervous and locked his blue eyes on his; could Stanford read his mind...from what Fiddleford gathered that ran in the family but he didn't know if his partner had inherited it, "Just...we need to get ready..." Fiddleford made the excuse, it was lame, they had plenty of time to get ready.

Stanford was thankful that the other had mimicked his passion as equally as he did or else it would've been awkward or make him seem awfully needy but then he felt Fiddleford shift away his hips, wondering if he was being too straight forward, then Stanford rolled his eyes as Fiddleford made an excuse, he couldn't believe that the other was nervous, it was obvious by his stammering and the way he was acting.

Stanford decided to call it quits since he could see that his partner was pretty much uncertain about this which was rather odd, considering that the pair had done intimate things before, maybe he was wrong for wanting to up it a notch, was it too early? God what was he thinking of course it wasn't, this was Fiddleford, the man worshipped him.

"Get ready..." Stanford repeated to himself knowing that he only asked Fiddleford for the time some moments ago. It had only been a few minute, last time he checked it was 10:30 then again he could be implying it the other way. Stanford decided that he didn't want to press on, the last thing he ever desired was to ever make the other uncomfortable.

"I suppose you're right." Stanford lied for Fiddleford's benefit, his eyes flickered away from the other to the side feeling embarrassed by this whole situation. "Mind getting off me?" Stanfords tone showed no anger or irritation but his usual way of words always made him seem awfully direct or pissed off.

Stanford's whole expression had changed as did his body language at his words and Fiddleford felt a bit of a panic wash over him, worrying about not making Stanford happy and holding back because of the fear of not living up to his partners expectations had irked Stanford, Fiddleford knew he was used to getting what he wanted and he became rather bitter and cold when he didn't, the last thing he wanted was to loose him, Fiddleford was terrified of fucking up.

"No." Fiddleford answered simply as soon as Stanford had looked away and asked him to get off.  
Fiddleford put his hand on Stanford's cheek and dipped down kissing his exposed neck with an ardour that even shocked himself, his hand ran down from Stanford's face to his chest then along his side to his hip finally brushing over Stanford's inner thigh and running his nails gently across the others skin.

"Did I ever tell you just how much I adore you?" Fiddleford said breathily kissing along Stanford's shoulder and turning his hips back to grind against the other in a slow agonising fashion.

"How much I worship you, how handsome you are and how damned lucky I am that you're mine?" Fiddleford pulled away and looked down at his partner locking his green eyes onto Stanford's magnificent hues as he made a point of running his hand up between the others legs and biting his lip his eyes narrowing feeling the other equally hard as himself.

As Fiddleford answered with a no Stanford's attention almost snapped back at him in shock, he didn't expect the other to change so quickly, he hoped it wasn't due to him being awfully needy and Fiddleford felt the need to do it, he wanted the pair of them to be comfortable enough to initiate something so intimate not to mention brand new.

As Stanford felt the other brush his cheek and kiss his head he gasped in a way he hadn't before, a smug smirk took its place rather than his shocked expression. Stanford flinched as Fiddleford brushed the inner area of his thigh, the most sensitive part of his body and it certainly caused a reaction as Stanford felt his teeth make contact with the bottom part of his lip. 

"Fidds..." Stanford muttered under his breath as Fiddleford kissed along his shoulder, he couldn't get any other words out he was still in shock, regardless his face didn't show it and as he felt the other grind against his boxers he felt himself grow harder causing the magician to colour up bucking his hips at Fiddleford's gesture wanting more contact which was constrained by the clothing between them. As Fiddleford uttered his praise his eyes showed lust - Stanford would never admit it but praise was always a massive turn on in the bedroom, especially when it was voiced by Fiddleford's southern voice. 

"And you call me the distraction?" Stanford breathed looking up at the other as he felt him feeling up his cock, Stanford lifted his arms and placed them on Fiddleford's back clawing at him, he strained his neck up as the locked into the others lips once more with even more passion.

"You fucking attractive bastard. You always been a distraction." Stanford had parted away just to utter through gritted teeth as he finally admitted that Fiddleford had always been a distraction ever since he had entered the room, the way Fiddleford had stood up to him and snapped back was always a fiery trait he loved seeing in people. Keeping one hand on his partner's back he put the other behind his neck and drew him in close to kiss along his neck in slow but teasing flicks of his tongue just wanting to sink his teeth in.

Fiddleford's worried thoughts at not being enough melted away and were soon forgotten as he heard the sighs and gasps issue from Stanford's lips at his touch, it only fueled him further to give his lover the attention he craved as Stanford wasn't the most vocal when it came to things like this and Fiddleford reveled in any sound of ecstasy he managed to extract from Stanford.

At the mention of his name and the buck of those hips against his trying to gain more contact Fiddleford just grinned and returned the gesture with another long hard grind, Stanford was incredibly handsome and he'd fallen for him the moment he'd laid eyes on him though he'd never realised at the time. Stanford's nails clawed along his back as Fiddleford slipped his hand off his partners cock and tugged at the waistband of the boxers hitching them down as Stanford gave him praise and told him he was attractive which made him smile even more; Fiddleford had always doubted his looks though he hadn't been short of admirers in the past though he wondered whether they were pulled in by charm instead and his family origins, but when Stanford said this he could hear the sincerity in his voice.

Stanford moved to Fiddleford's neck and and ran his tongue over his skin causing him to groan at the action and gently take hold of his lover giving him slow but precise strokes and feeling every inch of him, he let out a sigh as his mind reeled on the idea of making love to him in the hazy morning glow.

"Distracting in a good way I hope darlin'..." Fiddleford said through hitched breath moving his hips into a regular grind now subconsciously.

As Fiddleford gave him another long grind Stanford bit down on his lip, he never doubted that his partner would be experienced, if anything he felt a tad overwhelmed by it as he never had sex with another man, despite his forward attitude and ego he didn't know what on earth he was doing so he thought it would be wise to allow Fiddleford to take the lead until he knew for certain but as he felt the other take a hold of him he let out a small murmur as he felt his body stir at the touch. 

"Without a doubt dear."Stanford nodded at Fiddleford's words and at each grind Stanford made a grunt it drove him wild seeing his partner move himself so goddamn flawlessly in such an alluring fashion.

"Fuck." Stanford muttered as he grabbed Fiddleford's cheeks with a firm grasp anchoring him down to his level, putting the others head to a side he started to suck in his neck allowing both his tongue and teeth to nibble and toy with Fiddleford's sensitive skin. Keeping one six digit hand on the back of Fiddleford's neck he dragged the other down his side, clawing eagerly and scratching him, he wondered if Fiddleford could sense his uncertainty he hoped to fucking god he didn't think it a massive turn off or something worse.

Fiddleford felt himself pulled back in towards his partner as the other grasped at him latching onto his neck again and he felt Stanford teeth and lips intent on leaving another mark but Fiddleford had managed to extract a cry of ecstasy of from Stanford and the word 'fuck' just echoed around his mind making him grin even more as he felt his lover swell in his hand as he worked at his cock in a very tender but deliberate fashion occasionally circling the tip of his thumb over the soaked head.

"Is that what you want darlin'..." Fiddleford whispered low in Stanford's ear his lips grazing over it slightly and then sucking and nipping at his love his harried staggered breath resounding in the others ear.

Fiddleford had wanted to do this since that night they had been drunk, at the time he'd been pissed his conscience had got the better of him but now he was truly glad because something like that would have been ruined, he was thankful he'd not pressed him that night as this was sheer bliss, a natural high and it was out of adoration rather than drunken lust.

Stanford's mouth went dry as Fiddleford asked if that was what he wanted, of course it was, he had finally got enough courage to initiate and engage in such an activity, he had forgotten who he was; the name Gleeful was foreign now but it still gave him his fearsome reputation at West coast Tech, everyone was intimidated by who he was and how he acted but it was nothing but a name to him now.

Stanford wanted to show his appreciation towards the other he wasn't a man of many words he preferred actions, his eyes could only flicker up and down the other as if he was taken back from the question. Just as he was going to respond there was a sudden knock on the door and Stanford immediately jumped up after being caught in the moment he entered the world he shared with Fiddleford. 

It must be the cleaners who did their rounds every Sunday to ensure every dormitory was up to their usual condition and students took care of them, not to mention the laundry rounds they did. Stanford cursed under his breath for the fact his mood had been ruined and they would have to move elsewhere as soon as soon as possible to let them in.

"Give us ten minutes." Stanford yelled to ensure the impatient women at the other side of the door heard. It generally took Stanford some time to get ready and he wasn't fond of being forced out of bed and rushed but at this point they had no choice, no matter how many Sundays he experienced he always forgot and didn't realise what day it was. 

"We best get out of here before they get even more impatient."Stanford sighed and looked up to Fiddleford, he gestured the other to get off him once more no matter how much he didn't want him.

Fiddleford yelped a bit as he heard someone knock at the door and Stanford jump up underneath him, admittedly he'd forgotten that the dormitory cleaners came around at this time, usually it was because they were up and out of here by now but they had been caught up in their impenetrable bubble and Fiddleford had dared believe it could not be shattered but he'd been wrong.

Stanford looked a mixture of disappointed and pissed off as he gestured for him to move, Fiddleford cupped his cheek with his hand and kissed him briefly on the other then left a trail down his neck quietly, "I promise I'll give you more attention when we get back later." Fiddleford said shooting the door a murderous look, he'd kill for some quality time and to be left alone with Stanford, they were always on edge no matter where they went.

Fiddleford let Stanford get up and followed afterwards, he'd already picked what he wanted to wear tonight the previous evening and he was looking forward to go to the event, it was an excuse for him and Stanford to go on a date and not be questioned if they were seen together as the whole campus would be attending, plus there was something else and he smiled thinking about it as he headed for the shower and to get dressed.

Stanford let out a small smile as Fiddleford stated he would give him more attention later and along with his small affectionate gestures he felt content again, Sranford had a short temper but being with the other just soothed that side of him down - he didn't mean to seem so needy but it was nice that the pair of them had some time to kill and he saw an opportunity to show his partner how much he did adore him. 

"Same to you." Stanford said as he left a small kiss on the cheek of his partner before getting up, he rolled off from the bed and saw the clothing he had hung up for today, he knew this was classed as a date so he thought advance preparation was in order, he grabbed his black formal shirt, trousers and a blue jacket which was a velvet and more expensive version of his uniform. Stanford didn't feel the need to add the usual extras; galaxy print or anything to do with triangles, aside from the blue triangle shaped earrings he wore. 

Knowing Fiddleford was in the shower Stanford went into the bathroom in a bit of a huff and irritate mood mostly due to how scruffy he looked, thankfully the pair were comfortable enough in their relationship to the point the pair could do things like this. Stanford wiped away the steam from the mirror so he could look at himself and he got straight to work placing enough hair gel to get his usual fluffy yet clean look but then even more to his dismay he realised he had a fine layer of stubble. Stanford began to hack away, he despised looking untidy more than anything in the world; this was Fiddleford and his first official outing and he couldn't look like someone off the street.

Fiddleford had watched Stanford prep and preen himself in the mirror whilst he'd been in the shower with endearment, Stanford always spent so long making sure he looked good, in the past Fiddleford had been a bit sour he would always spend a lengthy amount of time taking up the bathroom as sometimes he worried about being late to morning lectures but over time Fiddleford had just let himself in the bathroom more often and eventually they got into a routine of sharing.

Once they were both dressed and ready, Fiddleford made the suggestion of getting something to eat somewhere before the carnival as he wasn't overly sure that any of the stalls there would accommodate for his dietary needs, whenever the fairs came round he had to turn a blind eye to the food being served, it made him rather ill at the thought of it however he didn't mind so much in a restaurant as he didn't have to see the stuff being cooked.

There was a little diner on the outskirts of the town just a short walk from where the carnival had been set up so when they made it there Fiddleford picked a booth by the window that looked out onto the treeline and wooded area ahead where people were walking down and the feint noise of laughter and music could be heard coming for the carnival; night was drawing in and the skies were painted a streaked array of blues and pinks merging into purple and splashed with trailing clouds, it was quite a beautiful sight and Fiddleford felt a bit nostalgic about home as he leaned on his hand waiting for their food to arrive.

Stanford never had been in public as much as he had during his time at West coast Tech, it was almost as if he was seeing the world from another perspective, he enjoyed trekking through the woodland and he was even more thankful to be sitting near such a beautiful sight and he wasn't just talking about Fiddleford, no, the sky was almost like a master piece and if he had his art equipment he would be sure to paint it, thankfully the magician had an excellent memory to recreate it at some point.

The laughter and excitement from the carnival he had seen on others made him feel hyped himself, this was his first ever carnival, he had never had the chance to go to one despite wanting to venture into the unknown and what was better was that he would experience the world with Fiddleford by his side. Stanford smiled toying with the straw of his milkshake as he switched his attention from the window to Fiddleford, he had never felt more at peace and happy, he was lucky to spend his time with someone he loved and he looked at the other with eyes of adoration but then shook his head realising he was staring enjoying his presence.

"Fiddleford?" Stanford saw the other seemed as though he was deep in thought and closed in from the world around him. "Remind me what is at a carnival aside from shit 'magic shows.'" Stanford was curious to what tonight may entail especially since he was told it was going to be extremely crowded.

"Hmm?" Fiddleford said wistfully as Stanford broke his concentration and his deep thoughts about home, "Oh sorry Stanford, I was really spacing out there." He laughed awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck, Fiddleford had a tendency to let his mind wander, whether he was thinking about his studies, new inventions, the past or the future his mind was never inactive apart from late in the evenings when he was settled down next to Stanford.

"Well..." Fiddleford said pulling a flyer for the carnival out of his jacket pocket which had his scribbled handwriting all over the back which seemed to depict some sort of map and timings, he always pre planned everything due to his anxiety, "Obviously the magic show like you said, that's the last event of the evening...I reckon there's plenty of other things that may interest you, there's rides, live music, there's craft stalls, a palm reader..." Fiddleford paused giving him a brief look, Stanford would probably scoff at that, "There's also food and drink from all over you don't normally get, ummm why don't yer look for yourself." Fiddleford handed Stanford the flyer, "Just I've got tickets for the last magic show of the night so whatever you want to do before is your choice just we gotta be there at ten, it's a no kids showing."

As Fiddleford said palm reader there was no scoffing but a weak laugh of fondness left his mouth, his mother was a palm reader and really good at it, she was probably the only one out there who actually had the skill to do so. Even though he was disconnected from his family his mother was someone who he could never forget, in his mind it was only him and his mother. No Stanley, no Filbrick just Stanford and Beatrice. That's all what mattered his ideal world.

"Now I know for certain they'll be fake." Stanford smirked at Fiddleford with a sly grin as Fiddleford handed him the flyer, he couldn't help but feel a certain degree of fondness towards his partner the way he planned things never failed to amuse him in an endearing manner. It was times like this he realised he had made a good choice it was always nice to have someone to assist him and see what's best for him - or scratch that, them.

Stanford looked at the listings and there was literally everything for everyone and he realised there was a lot of things what would lead Fiddleford back to his southern routes and the idea of indulging himself on Fiddleford's side of life sounds enjoyable. 

"Just take me wherever. I don't mind, I really want to experience it all." Stanford said his magnificent eyes only focused on Fiddleford now, he wanted to kiss his cheek but he was in public, instead he slid his foot against Fiddleford's in a slight stroking fashion as he attempted what couples called 'footsie.'

Fiddleford grinned as Stanford mentioned that the Palm reader was probably fake, in Stanford's eyes everyone apart from his family where phony, the Gleeful family and their ominous dark history reigned above all others, Fiddleford knew as much as he didn't associate with them much these days they were always on his mind and the Gleeful name was still rather important to him, there was just a lot of conflict from what he gathered.

"As you wish." Fiddleford replied, he'd wanted to add 'your majesty' on the end out of habit but had to stop himself, there was a few of their college peers around; suddenly Fiddleford felt Stanford's foot shift against his under the table and he gave a lopsided grin looking down and then up again over his glasses, he dearly wanted to reach out and take one of his hands but he couldn't.

Times were strange, they were stuck between traditional morals of the past and new open minded acceptance of the future, aside from that it was imperative word did not get back to Stanford's family as much as he cut them off for the time being; Fiddleford did feel a lot of the time somewhat saddened he had to hold back but it was all for Stanford and he was loyal to his wishes, he prayed that one day in the future they would be free to be open and not have to hide, he could dream.

Stanford wanted to give Fiddleford any sign of affection he could but yet he knew that they had to keep it secretm that hurt him, he was prideful of his partner and he adored him with all his mind and soul but yet he couldn't, he just wanted to lace hands with him whilst enjoying their meal but such a simple gesture may lead to something worse.

"My, don't you look incredibly handsome today." Stanford leaned into Fiddleford whispering in his ear, he lingered there his breath warm on Fiddleford's ear before he returned to his seating with now a smug smirk on his face. It was a hushed whisper he doubt anyone would hear it, what was even better about the carnival being busy was the fact they could be affectionate as hell and they wouldn't be spotted by the media due to the crowds. One day he'll run away from everything with Fiddleford by his side.

Fiddleford's eyes were locked on his partner unmoving, he always had a terrible habit of staring at Stanford and he loved to look at him; Stanford leaned forward in his seat next to his face and whispered that he looked handsome and Fiddleford smiled feeling his face heat a little, the smallest gestures always got to him, especially when Stanford took the time to chance it in public, the slight element of being caught always made it more wonderful.

"You always look great." Fiddleford said in a hushed tone as the waitress brought over their food and drinks, Fiddleford wasn't lying, it didn't matter whether Stanford had just woken, was dressed for lectures or just lounging around in the dorm, he always looked magnificent and he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Stanford Gleeful return his affections.

After they finished their food dusk had finally fallen and the two of them set off to the carnival; on arrival they spotted a few of their colleagues and tutors hanging around but the whole place was swarming with locals and people from neighbouring towns. Fiddleford hated large crowds, they always made him anxious and he clung by Stanford's side slightly behind him trying to suppress the urge to take hold of his hand.

"Damn this is busier than last year..." Fiddleford said uneasily as a group of rowdy drunken louts approached and nearly knocked into him and Stanford but he put his hand on the others waist and moved him out of the way quickly putting himself in front to get in the way of the blow should it happen.

Stanford was surprised at the mass of people here, he never thought that people would flock to this place but it made him even more curious to see what was in store for them. There was lights, music, lights and several booths if Fiddleford wasn't here he probably would've gotten lost already. Stanford didn't even notice the drunken idiots until he felt a slight tug on his waist. It was clear that there was going to be all kinds of individuals here from introverts to idiots like those. Sensing the uneasiness pulsing from his partner he took hold of his hand.

"I doubt anyone would be focusing on us." Stanford said in a hushed voice realising it was physically impossible to focus on someone for a long time in crowded places like this and if this gesture allowed the other to calm themselves he would do it without hesitation. "Do you want to go somewhere less crowded?" He asked, his eyes looking at the other, there were plenty of places to explore but he felt the other just needed a moment to breathe and the best way to do so would be leading him to a less crowded attraction.

Fiddleford felt stanford take hold of his hand suddenly and he looked down in a bit of shock and then back up at Stanford who was assuring him that no one would notice in the huge crowds, Fiddleford nodded but he couldn't help the smile and he squeezed his hand back, he knew that Stanford was doing this to reassure him as he knew how edgy he got in crowds.

"Soon as we get away from the places serving alcohol I'm sure we'll be fine." Fiddleford said making his way through the crowds first and pulling Stanford behind him, if there were more of those idiots about he wanted to be the one in the way first.

Despite his anxiety Fiddleford was protective to the point he forgot about it if Stanford landed himself in trouble, he could be rather reckless and watching his back filled him with a sense of purpose, he felt rather like a knight or a bodyguard sometimes but secretly he loved it.  
Fiddleford guided Stanford over towards where the craft and other stalls selling all sorts of strange things were set up, Fiddleford did have an affinity for things he could potentially take apart and use for his inventions but he also knew that Stanford loved buying oesteric and occult items and he had seen that one of the vendors on the flyer was selling crystals and whatnot so he thought it may interest Stanford.

"Dang look at all this cool stuff." Fiddleford said looking over the strange things dotted around, tarot cards, charms, crystals, tunes, athames, herbs, so many things Fiddleford had been kept away from, there was even an assortment of strange ceremonial blades and knives in a case.

Stanford smiled slightly as he felt his partner squeeze his hand, it was times like this he realised he was thankful that someone didn't see his hands as unnatural but extraordinary unlike most people in West coast who desired to prod at him and cause his anger to flare up. Especially that bitch Jennifer? Was that her name either way she was irrelevant. 

Stanford watched as Fiddleford weaved in and out of crowds of people with good ease it was almost as if he was a bodyguard in the making which made Stanford laugh to himself as it was rather... charming dare he say. Fiddleford came to a sudden halt near a store and he felt his eyes wonder upon the set up decorated with occult items all of which Stanford was incredibly fond of collecting whether it was skulls of animals in jars, crystals or anything strange he adored it. Stanford's eyes flickered eagerly towards the rings then to the blades then to something what resembled a wendigo skull.

"You better hold me back. I may just buy the whole store." Stanford joked though there was some kind of sincerity to it, he wanted to buy a lot of the things on sale then his mind wondered if Fiddleford would want something - what would Fiddleford like? Stanford knew he was uncertain about the occult which was evident with his uneasiness the day they entered the library. Stanford then saw a blade, a fine weapon with a bright green coating what may seem unnecessary but it matched Fiddleford's eyes, it was perfectly laced with silver etchings but then his eyes seemed awfully drawn to it but also to the wendigo skull.

Fiddleford's smile only grew wider as Stanford mentioned he might buy everything on the stall and his blue eyes darted over everything, despite Fiddleford's slight past unease with the occult he was slowly learning more about it with Stanford's extensive knowledge and though he wouldn't admit it he was terribly drawn to it all.

"Maybe I'll just make sure you can't get your wallet then." Fiddleford smirked looking around before slipping behind Stanford and placing his hands on his partners hips and leaning his chin on Stanford's shoulder, "Don't mind me, just watching your back yer majesty." Fiddleford said in a low voice nudging his nose in Stanford's hair behind his ear, there were people around in masses but no one was paying any attention to them at all.

Fiddleford briefly looked at his watch, there was plenty of time until the magic show for them the enjoy what they could of this rare date out in public, Fiddleford had intended to make this night as special as possible and he was a little nervous for what he had planned later in the evening.

As Stanford felt Fiddleford draw himself closer to him he let out a small sigh thankful he could finally do this in public with someone he truly adored - and that wasn't something you can just shrug off either, he hated almost everyone due to personal reasons.

"Fiddleford. I would like to purchase at least something." Stanford said side glancing at his partner though he smirked slightly to show no anger, none at all, his eyes only showed adoration. Stanford kept on looking at the items on display he didn't want to move and lose his closeness with the other, even if it was briefly, he could buy the whole store with his wealth... but yet he wanted to discard that just for today and shorten his 'budget' so he could see how the other side lived.

"Care looking the other way?" Stanford placed his hand on the others waist, he realised he could potentially just take it just using his telekinesis but he wanted to buy this for Fiddleford he was certain the mechanic can appreciate other tools

Stanford mentioned that he would like to get something which didn't surprise Fiddleford at all, over the months they had been cohabiting the dormitory random occult items had shown up, Fiddleford sometimes had to tidy quickly and hide questionable items from the cleaners.

"Hmmm," Fiddleford murmured kissing Stanford's shoulder lightly and then moving back to his ear, "Long as you don't get that damned skull you keep lookin' at, god knows how I'm gonna get that back onto campus without a few questions." Fiddleford put his hand on top of Stanford's which he'd put on his waist and gave him a quick squeeze before turning around so that they were back to back, Fiddleford wouldn't leave his side no matter what tonight.

Fiddleford placed a hand gingerly over his shirt pocket to check and double check for the millionth time he hadn't left what he needed back at the dorms, even though he was positive they were there he couldn't help but feel like they were going to disappear, like his mind was playing tricks on him and he'd forgotten. This would be nerve wracking and he wasn't sure how Stanford would react but it felt right to him, he just hoped it would go according to plan.

Stanford let out a short laugh at Fiddleford's words then he cursed internally to himself as his partner stated about the skull it was true questions would be asked but it was too damn glorious but he was right... maybe another day he could pries it from their hands. Stanford waited until Fiddleford was back to back with him before he reached down to his wallet and point to the seller what they wanted without giving too much away he voiced the price and Stanford gave the needed cash after muttering a thanks. Admittedly the blade was costly and a massive risk not knowing if Fiddleford would like it or not, but something told him he will, maybe it was the fondness of the intensity of his partners eyes or perhaps something more, he didn't inherit his mother's gift after all.

"Alright, I'm finished." Stanford stated as he slipped the blade in his jacket pocket. "Let me see that face of yours loser." He smirked turning Fiddleford with a swift movement of grabbing his shoulder and he kissed his cheek softly before taking in his eyes with a look what seemed like worry? It can't be worry? Must be his anxiety on over drive most likely due to the crowd.

Whatever Stanford was buying or was arranging to buy, please god don't let that damned skull turn up on some delivery to their room, he obviously didn't want Fiddleford to know and besides the mechanic was too busy fretting about trying to get things perfect for later to even notice what was going on behind him anyway.

"Hey!" Fiddleford said with mock hurt as he felt Stanford whisk him round quickly to face him before his partner chanced it with a swift kiss, "I ain't no loser, think you've gone an got that the wrong way round." Fiddleford touched his cheek in the place Stanford had kissed him and he looked around with a slight flush, they were totally going to get caught tonight if they didn't stop it with this flirty and affectionate behavior but the problem was Fiddleford didn't want to stop and he was sure as hell that Stanford didn't want to either.

"C'mere." Fiddleford said in a low tone pulling Stanford through the crowds until he could hook an arm round his waist and he leaned in, "What did you get?" He said looking over his partner for any sign of what it could be but whatever it was it was either small or that damned skull ready for delivery.

Stanford showed mock offence when Fiddleford stated it was the other way around, admittedly the pair of them were losers the way they kept to each other, enjoyed each other's company whether it was chess or reading together the pair of them were inseparable. It always left a warm feeling in Stanford heart to know he had someone he could finally trust.

"That skull of course." Stanford smirked his voice rather monotone to act that it wasn't a joke either, one of the many reasons why he enjoyed his shows was the fact he learnt to act throughout the years, whether it was dealing with fans or faking a smile to show everything was fine he had a fair few experiences.

"We have to decorate our dormitory after all." Stanford winked, smiling slightly realising how close the pair were in public it was strange but yet he welcomed it, he wanted this for a long time now.

Fiddleford rolled his eyes when Stanford mentioned the skull, of course he'd gone and bought the blasted thing, now where the hell were they going to hang it? They'd already accumulated so many mementos and memories in their short time together, their dormitory was its own little shrine to the life they had made together so far, one of the reasons no one was ever allowed in, it was there bubble with one rule, Ford and Fidds against the world.

The carnival was getting busier as the night drew on, they'd had a few drinks, played some rigged carnival games though Stanford had cheated them back using a quick wave of his hand, they'd been on some rides much to them both feeling sick after and it's wasn't long before the magic show, they had a little time to kill.

Fiddleford guided Stanford over to a quieter area where a small tent was set up and looked gingerly at his partner as he halted them outside, "This could be funny..." Fiddleford said gesturing to the sign above the tent which read 'Gypsy palmist' "Wanna see what the old phony has in store for us?"

As Fiddleford guided him to what appeared to be a small tent he cocked a brow at the words 'Gypsy palmist', if his mother were here she would've been immediately angered and offended by the words.

"It suppose it will be enjoyable." He said looking at the other with a bemused expression.

Fake magic would always be amusing to him especially when they tried to act mysterious and fail flat on their faces, it was one of the many ways Stanford found entertainment along those least fortunate as him.

"You go first loser." Stanford gestured to the entrance adding a Cheshire Cat smile as he faked a small over dramatic bow.

Fiddleford knew Stanford's opinion on this sort of thing, his mother being truly psychic which he didn't doubt in his mind at all after she'd made her first call to the dorms and he had answered saying her son was out and she'd thanked him with his name despite the fact he knew Stanford had never talked about him at all before.

"Nah ah," Fiddleford said taking hold of Stanford's hand, "We're doing this together or not at all." Fiddleford grinned taking his other hand and backed into the tent pulling Stanford with him.


	6. Infinitely

The tent was small and as they turned around they were greeted by a middle aged woman much to their surprise, Fiddleford for one had been expecting someone much older but she gave a weak smile and offered them to sit down. Fiddleford pretty much had to push Stanford down in his seat then sat next to him and took his hand again lacing their fingers together out of sight, he glanced over and had to stifle a laugh a Stanford's expression.

Stanford had been about to protest until he felt Fiddleford take his hand and pull him into the tent, before they entered he gave the other a sour expression not wanting this at all. As soon as they entered the tent Stanford rolled his eyes the stereotypical mystic decor which would be offensive to his mother, he hated that people mocked her special gift and this was just an icing of the cake.

Oddly the woman seemed middle aged... so it wasn't just an old woman trying to Mimic something so serious that no average person would be able to comprehend. Stanford wasn't rude, no, he was just rather cold when it felt like his mother's mastery was being mocked so distastefully. Stanford hated anything associated with magic shows or circus', he still hated the fact freak-shows existed... he hated that word, freak. As Fiddleford pushed him down Stanford looked at the other with an expression which meant 'I can't believe we are doing this.' 

"Are you both enjoying the carnival?" The woman asked eyeing Fiddleford, "The hand you write with, please." Fiddleford held out his hand willingly still holding Stanford's right. As the woman muttered something on the lines of were enjoying the carnival Stanford wanted to utter a remark but he held it back, he refused to allow this to make his night turn bad.

"I reckon it's pretty damn good! Thank you ma'am." Fiddleford said politely, he was always quite the gentlemen and it wasn't an act, his mother had ingrained it into him to respect women highly.

"That's good to hear," The woman said examining his hand and he laughed a bit when she drew her finger over it, "You have an exceptionally long life line..." she creased her brows a bit, "...an only child...you lost your mother when you were young." She looked up and Fiddleford was trying to hide an expression under a smile.

As the woman spoke Stanford leant in and looked at Fiddleford's palm - he couldn't recall what his mother taught him, his mind was trying to focus then he heard the fortune telling talk about Fiddleford's mother - Stanford never thought to ask... now he was glad he didn't, he tightened his grip on Fiddleford's hand to show sympathy and remind him he's there; not that he doubted the other forgotten. 

"I'm sorry..." she continued giving him a soft expression but then her face turned serious, "Your heart line is split in several places across your life...an illness perhaps..." the woman looked up and glanced to Stanford and then back at Fiddleford, "You will have to make a choice...to go into the darkness or turn from it." She let go of Fiddlefords hand and turned her eyes to Stanford giving him a dark look, "Now you." She said with a finality in her tone that made the atmosphere thick and heavy.

Stanford saw the woman give him a dark look and he drew back slightly it was almost as if she was scanning him, seeing him as the darkness... this was all bullshit, sure she was right about one thing, that doesn't mean she was legit. 

"Very well." Stanford muttered holding out his right hand his eyes showing a gleam of pride just awaiting for the fake fortune teller to be called out by his extra digit.

The woman eyed Stanford with a little caution before she reached out and took has hand, she did not flinch or retract at his extra digit instead she spread his palm out and looked up, "You know what this signifies already don't you." The woman said to Stanford in a rhetorical way as she brushed a thumb over his extra digit, "You, like him, have a choice. This is a sign of a path also, your extra finger by the ways of the old lore means you have the potential to either great good...or great evil." The women held his blue eyes in a steadfast manner briefly looking down again, "There is a darkness that follows you, it calls you and tests you but be warned...it will pull everyone you hold dear into it as well should you succumb to it." She gave Fiddleforda brief look and then back again, "I see a path of fire and destruction but I also see another...should you choose to turn your back on the darkness and heed the light." The woman let go of Stanford's hand, "If you truly care for those you hold dear, listen to them."

Fiddleford was a little concerned, he knew that this woman was probably clutching at straws here but he couldn't help feel a little worried, Stanford's past as much as he was trying to escape it followed him like a black cloud and Fiddleford knew for the mumbling in his sleep and the drawings in his sketchbook that he was haunted...if it came to it, could he save him?

Everyone knew an extra digit was something special, Stanford's mother had always told him that. This woman was only following old lores that obvious fake psychics would do if they felt like their job would be threatened by someone seeing them as a counterfeit. However the great evil did throw him off... his mother said he was destined for greatness, just greatness nothing more or less. Stanford felt his temper suddenly rise, was it because she knew he was a Gleeful? That she could see his eyes, the eyes most fake entertainers fear, the eyes that people always saw evil in... and there it was the continued path of darkness he felt his hand which was holding Fiddleford clench into a fist. Unhanding his partner as soon as the woman let go of his palm Stanford he stood up and slammed his six digit hands by each side of the table.

Fiddleford winced as he felt Stanford's hand clench onto his hand tighter and tighter as each word had fallen from the woman's mouth like she were dripping venomous acid onto his partners hand, he gripped so tightly Fiddleford thought he might break one of his fingers but then Stanford let go and banged his fist on the table making him jolt.

"You're just like the rest aren't you?" Stanford's tone was icy as if he was returned back into the man who gave Fiddleford a hard time when the two formally met. 

"You see which blood runs through my veins and see me as one of..." Stanford halted trying to get his words out. "Them." Stanford couldn't say his former surname, he refused to, he hated being associated with such a cold blooded family, he was more than the heir to the Gleeful legacy. 

"Exactly like all the others..." As each word was pressed his voice became even more expressive of rage, he was angered to the point his hands were physically shaking, then he glanced down at Fiddleford and his rage subdued and he felt aware of his dreadful display. Withdrawing himself he glared at the woman once more before giving Fiddleford a signal to follow him.

Stanford changed immediately, the anger taking over him like a force to be reckoned with, Fiddleford sat in shock as he glared at the woman with his blue eyes and their iris' turning to pin pricks as they almost burned the woman where she sat. Fiddleford watched the whole display in a mix of fear and awe, he'd never seen Stanford this angry and as he watched his partner turn and give him brief look before he left the tent Fiddleford panicked...this was all his fault and now things might be ruined forever.

As soon as Stanford exited the tent, he placed a hand on his temple irritated that his anger got the best of him yet again, it seems he could never be free of the restraints of his Dark Lineage - there was always that dreadful remainder. 

"I'm so sorry...please take...OH MY LORD!" Fiddleford said getting to his feet and pulling some notes from his pocket to hand to the woman but at the same time something else was accidentally pulled out and Fiddleford tried to catch it before it fell onto the floor but missed, however the woman caught it easily.

"Keep your money." The woman said to Fiddleford as she cupped the item that had fallen from his pocket in her hand; Fiddleford noticed the woman was rather calm despite what had just happened and she was giving him a soft look which was odd, "You will need these." She said reaching out her hand and putting the item in Fiddlefords hand who took it with relief, "You must watch over him...he will never listen to anyone's advice, not even yours, but it is your choice if you follow him into that darkness."

Fiddleford knew that he had to get out of here and find Stanford, getting to his feet he gave the woman a dubious look, "I'll always be there, even if he don't want me to be." Fiddleford said to the woman and then he pocketed the items and left the tent to find Stanford.

Stanford wasn't too far away, in fact barely a few feet from the tent, he approached him with caution, the last thing he wanted to do was anger him further and that anger turn on to him, "Stanford..." he warned him as he approached and put his hand on his shoulder gently, "I am so so so sorry..." Fiddleford apologises emphasising on his words, "It was a stupid idea...I shouldn't have suggested it."

Stanford peered up as he heard Fiddleford's voice call out to him, he knew an apology was in order as he never wanted the other to see him angered ever again, he then felt his tense muscles relax so as he felt his partner place his hand on his shoulder.

Fiddleford was relieved to feel his partner relax under his touch, it washed over him sweeping away his anxiety, the last thing he ever wanted to do was bring out that side of Stanford he'd seen when they first met, as the days he rolled by into months that icy exterior has been reserved solely for everyone outside of their bubble and he'd seen the true hidden side of Stanford but unfortunately he was a Gleeful and no matter what he did all this would follow him...or would it when he...

Stanford showed his hand to Fiddleford to tell him to halt, his gaze was softer than it was in the tent and it was almost as if he was completely different to the man who slammed his hands on the desk.

"If anything I should apologise." Stanford blue eyes flickered down unable to keep contact with the other after such a terrible and rude display.

"I shouldn't have allowed my anger to get the best of me." Stanford turned to face the other fully and glanced around quickly before he placed his chin on the others shoulder.

Fiddleford felt Stanford turn and apologise as he looked up with his magnificent blue eyes but before he could hold them too long Stanford was leaning on his shoulder and reminding him how he hated his family; this was not a new thing, whenever they came up in question Stanford was quick to air his loathing and Fiddleford was there to listen as always, it was the least he could do.

"I truly despise my origins." There was sincerity in his tone, he knew he couldn't hide from them, he could never be free. It was who he was but could he ever be more than a Gleeful?

"I know." Fiddleford said simply putting his arms around his partner, to hell with anyone that saw them, "She's just spouting horseshit." Fiddleford leant his head on top of Stanford's burying his face in his thick dark brown hair and gave a sigh, "She don't know what she's talkin' about, you know that."

Stanford hummed in agreement as Fiddleford voiced that it was all horse shit, he was right, of course he was. There was no darkness nor light that doesn't exist it's nothing but a way to over dramatise things, he had seen it before in con artists, especially in the 'magic' form of entertainment. It was a sick idea as those who lack IQ may consider it to be true, this was laughable. 

The only thing he enjoyed about being close to his partner was his warm the day has progressed to the point it's almost the evening and the cold air was starting to brew. Stanford hated the cold and he wish he had a ticker jacket than the one he was wearing. 

Fiddleford tried to soothe the situation as much as possible and lead Stanford away from the tent for a walk but still he could not get the fortune tellers words out of his mind, how had she guessed about his mother, what did she mean about a light as well as the darkness and then there were the-

"Oh shoot! We're gonna miss the show...do you still want to go?"

"Of course. I need something to laugh at after this." Peering from Fiddleford's shoulder he let out a weak laugh, he pulled away with infamous smirk tugging once more at his lips, he wouldn't allow that hag to spoil his evening, and she wouldn't, he was enjoying his partners company and that's all what truly mattered rather than a old hags prejudice towards his origins. 

"I am certain they will entrance us to the point we may even suffocate with lost of air at how laughable it is."

"That's the spirit." Fiddleford grinned as Stanford pulled himself out of his irritated and somber mood and snarked about how he would enjoy laughing at the 'magic show', Fiddleford knew that any magic show would always be second rate nonsensical crap compared to the Gleeful shows.

Fiddleford had seen one of the shows when he quite young, he must have been about six or seven years old, his mother had taken him during the school holidays on a trip around the country in their old Cadillac whilst his father had been away on business, incidentally when they had returned home after that summer his father had finally secured their fortune but the happiness was short lived and his mother had died a year later.

"I came to see one of yer shows once." Fiddleford said as he led Stanford to the magic tent and handed the tickets over, once they were inside he picked somewhere on the edge at the left near the front, they would have a good view from here but still be out of sight, "You want some popcorn or a drink or something?"

Stanford turned to Fiddleford suddenly as he was surprised to hear what his partner had mentioned. Stanford had seen so many faces at shows to the point they all blurred together and he never paid much notice as he hated the lifestyle but never would he of thought he met Fiddleford at some point, he was oddly taken back.

"Wait.. did you see me?" Stanford asked as he was seated, he was scanning his mind for any memory or hint that he had met Fiddleford back than but nothing, he was certain he would've remembered a boy with vivid green eyes.

"I'll have salted popcorn." Stanford leant back on the chair and cursed at his memory, he was just a boy - things have changed since then. 

"Did you even talk to me?" He continued asking there was so many questions, he felt like he was going to overwhelm the other but he was always a curious soul never halting until he got the answer. 

Fiddleford chuckled at Stanford's persistent questioning about whether they had met back then all those years ago, it was quite adorable if he was honest and now that he thought about it wouldn't it have been something if they actually had met, the thing was Fiddleford couldn't really remember.

After Fiddleford's mother had died his memories of what had happened before had become rather hazy, unfortunately because of how close they had been it had impacted Fiddleford so hard his previous slight anxiety had been jolted into a much worse state and he's had to go to counselling, in the end he's been diagnosed with post traumatic stress disorder which had in turn affected his memories and made him rather withdrawn and disconnected with people around him.

"Salted." Fiddleford repeated as he gave Stanford's curious expression a weak smile, "I don't really recall...I mean I was about seven I think, that woulda made you about six...haha...six...Sixer." Fiddleford joked but he stopped, that might have been pushing his puns too far, he knew that Stanford had been bullied in the past, "I'm guessing you weren't in the show at that age?"

Stanford rolled at the nickname Fiddleford gave him in his statement but not because of annoyance, more of a 'God what an adorable loser' attitude. It was true that Stanford hated nicknames due to his brothers constant teasing and pestering but he had grown fond of those Fiddleford gave him even the shortened variant of his name 'Ford' was a winner and Fiddleford had quickly became someone who can only nickname him.

"Sixer, huh? I like it." The magician let out a weak smile, it had a ring to it. It wasn't anything mocking he knew that, Fiddleford had told him many times he adored his extra digit, then came the question Stanford thought back it was true he was only six, he was too young but that didn't stop his father from testing his gift, even to the point he was willing to throw knives at his own son so he would use his Telekinesis as his own shield, he shuddered away a memory were it went wrong.

"I started at the age of ten..." Stanfords voice was low, he hated talking about his show life style especially since his views on it was dark.

"I was too young when I started however. I panicked and the show went wrong, my father was angered." He halted and looked away briefly his body tensing up slightly.

"The show lifestyle is not a place a child should grow up in. My mother argued against it but..." he looked up to Fiddleford with his magnificent blue hues.  
"But that doesn't matter now, does it?" He smirked at the other in a dopey way to change the subject. 

Fiddleford was glad that Stanford hadn't taken offence to his pun, in fact when he said he liked it he was quite relieved. Fiddleford did have a fascination with Stanford's hands, he would watch him doing his assignments whilst he lay on the bed or would play with them and kiss them when they were relaxing and talking, it was almost a comfort thing now to Fiddleford, he was so infatuated with his partner and they just made him all the more special and proud he was his.

When Stanford mentioned about the Tent of Telepathy and how he'd been initiated into it at an early age against his will he felt sympathetic, being used as a performing monkey for his fathers gain was pretty vile and he prayed he never ran into the man or he would find it hard not to give him a piece of his mind.

"Kids should be free to be kids," Fiddleford said reiterating the words he'd once heard his mother say to someone...come to think of it, he did remember a little of that show, yes, in fact that was really strange, those words had been spoken after that show, what a weird coincidence, "Yer right, it's doesn't matter." 

Stanford nodded slowly at Fiddleford's words, he agreed with the other full heartedly, he despised the lights, cameras and the really unnecessary attention it was all too overwhelming and got to the point he was too paranoid to even act out in public in fear word would get out to his father, that would be the last thing he desired.

Stanford was forced to mature quickly and never had much of a childhood, he was thankful his mother was there for him at his most vulnerable, it was difficult being the most gifted child he was pressured by his father whilst his brother was outcast from the show most of the time, least known and kept in the shadows to keep under his fathers wings, the pair of them made an ugly combination and he wouldn't deny that he wasn't at least a tad intimidated by the force they bring. 

Fiddleford smiled at his partner before getting up to go fetch the popcorn, "Come to think of it, I remember my mother speaking to a lady in a blue dress with long black hair. Strange how that just seemed to come to mind." Fiddleford gave him a cheesy wink and went off to get their snacks.

As Fiddleford smiled up at him back he couldn't help but feel content, seeing that smile just reminded him that everything was fine now, he's safe nothing here was going to get him or cause ill upon him, then as Fiddleford stood up Stanford's eyes flickered to him and widened as Fiddleford mentioned a description of someone who sounded awfully similar to his mother, in fact it was his mother! It must be, she always enjoyed talking to people out of show hours as she was a massive people person to the point Stanford was surprised they were even related.

After a short time Fiddleford returned Stanford finally had the time to mutter a response back.   
"Do you remember anymore? - that must be without a doubt my mother." The smile on Stanford's face was wide he was incredibly excited to know that Fiddleford was in his life before even realising, he remembered at a young age his mother mentioning soulmates... could he be his? 

Fiddleford returned with their popcorn, salted for Stanford and sweet for himself and handed it over as he resumed his seat and Stanford resumed his questioning. Fiddleford couldn't help but smile at his partners avid curiosity over the whole thing, he knew that Stanford loved his mother very much as he was always talking about her and it reminded him of how he'd adored his own and still did but talking about her was somewhat painful because of what happened.

"Give me a second would ya," Fiddleford laughed sliding up to his partner as much as possible and putting the popcorn between his knees so that he could put and arm around the others waist, "My memory is pretty bad you know that."

Stanford let out a slight jesting huff as his partner mentioned giving him moment to settle down before the conversation started. Admittedly Stanford was always the type of person who'll probably get murdered by curiosity much like the cat they go on about in the phrase.   
Then his cheeks went slightly red at Fiddleford's sudden gesture, his arm around his waist gave him comfort as he wasn't one for public spaces and this show looked rather packed considering it wasn't anything spectacular needless to say this comfort still felt necessary.

The mention of his memory made Stanford snort as he recalled the other getting a question wrong on an exam the pair had and studied together for, it seemed like Fiddleford forgot that day and Stanford constantly reminded him of his simple mistake. 

Fiddleford tried to think back as much as he could and surprisingly he managed to just about recall the show and bits of the conversation, being in this atmosphere must have triggered it, "Well the show finished and I remember being stood out side with ma, she told me that she would buy me a souvenir or something, can't remember what, probably still got it back at home." Fiddleford kept everything his mother had gotten him and his room back home was a bit of a shrine to her, "It's all a bit hazy but we had to wait to get out car as it was blocked in or something and yeah, she was pretty tall but dang I was only just turned seven at the time so everything looked big to me." Fiddleford tried to think of more, "Oh, oh! Yeah my ma was talking to her about New Orleans, was that where your ma was from?"

Stanford hummed at Fiddleford's words this all seemed correct his mother was quite tall, taller than his father by a few inches. New Orleans... then it clicked to Stanford all the sudden. 

"She's Gravity falls born and bred but I remember her saying she studied there." Stanford placed a finger on his lips as his mind thought deeper.  
"She actually has a few friends up there. I also visited New Orleans some time ago whilst my father was going on a business trip with Stanley." 

Fiddleford was surprised to find that Stanford's mother had studied so far away from her home town, the distance was incredible however New Orleans did have a notoriety for the occult and voodoo, he knew because his grandmother lived there, she had been somewhat of a big thing in the religious community though Fiddleford had not really liked her and her forceful opinions, plus she wasn't that nice to his mother at all despite being her own daughter.

"Well my pa was from New Orleans and his mother, my ma was visiting there for Mardi Gras with some friends when they met." Fiddleford hadn't ever talked to anyone about his family before, "My pa was just a mechanic at the time and there was a lot of controversy over my parents...my pa was twenty five years older than her but it didn't seem to matter much to them. Pa upped and left New Orleans and moved to my ma's little hometown just outside of Nashville, he opened up a garage and they got married then about a year later I came along." 

Fiddleford ate a handful of popcorn, the show was sure to start soon but it was nice to tell someone finally about his origins, "Anyways, we all lived pretty dang poor on the farm but we were all really happy for a while. Pa ended up getting involved with some big company in Nashville, he wanted more for us but that meant leaving me and ma alone for weeks at a time which wasn't all bad. So that summer when we came back from our trip my pa has big news and suddenly we're rich as hell!" Fiddleford paused and lingered on the thought but his eyes dropped, "Least we go to treat ma to everything she'd deserved for a little while I guess."

As Stanford listened to Fiddleford's origins it was interesting to know how his life differed from his, his parents were close and seemed like they adored each other despite the controversy. Something the Gleeful family is nothing without is drama, his Ma and Pa weren't the closest, they argued constantly and sometimes his father would come back with another woman and it angered Stanford in his eyes she deserved better. 

Stanford blinked as Fiddleford mentioned his mother's death, he couldn't even begin to imagine how that felt... Stanford adored his mother and would feel extremely unsafe without her when Stanley and Filbrick was still lingering around, he'd probably dead in a minute if he was left with that formidable pair. It just fed his paranoia.  
Not knowing what to say Stanford placed his hand on Fiddleford's on his waist.

"I am sorry you had to deal with something heartbreaking at a young age." Stanford felt awkward, not only did he lack the usual social interaction he didn't know how to comfort another, he placed his head on Fiddleford's shoulder.

"It was good of you to treat her before she... I know I would've done for same for mine." His voice was low as if he was uncertain what to say and scared to say the wrong thing, he tended to do that with others and he hoped to god this wasn't another one of those situations. 

"What she always deserved." Fiddleford answered simply as he felt Stanford's arm slip round his waist and then rest his head on his shoulder.

Of course the past hurt but it was no good to dwell on it, so he'd been told countless times by family and therapists, it was always in the back of his mind that the family had struggled since he was born and finally when they got a break he'd lost his mother but there was nothing he could do about that, it was the fate that had been set out, no one could change their destinies.

Fiddleford squeezed onto Stanford's waist comfortingly, right now he guessed Stanford was trying to show him some support but the truth he guessed was that all this talk about mothers had just made him miss his own even more.

"Hey Stanford," Fiddleford said turning and giving a brief nudge with his nose in Stanford's thick brown hair, "I reckon your ma would find it a real hoot to hear all about this sham. Why don't you give her a call tomorrow and tell her all about it?"

Fiddleford knew that Stanford was terribly out of sorts at West Coast Tech despite knowing how much he loved being away from the manor back in Oregon, still he'd had a totally different upbringing to himself and though trying to gain his independence Stanford had inadvertently become slightly dependent on him; as much as Stanford was incredibly intelligent he lacked common sense and Fiddleford had pretty much let Stanford become dependent on him, not that that bothered him at all, in fact it gave him purpose to focus his attention on someone, Stanford meant everything to him and it was certainly visible as much as they tried to hide it that Fiddleford was like a lovesick puppy following him round all the time.

Stanford felt Fiddleford nudge him and his eyes flickered up so he could see the other from the corner of his vision. Stanford let out a weak laugh as he mentioned calling his mother. 

"As much as I desire to I fear that it wouldn't be her at the other side." It was true, it was more common for Filbrick to answer calls in the Gleeful household as he had a lot of shady business going on and things he fears Beatrice knowing, the amusing thing was Beatrice was a physic and she always knew what her estranged husband was up to.

Though it seemed that once every two weeks he got a call from his mother just for updates but he felt like maybe, maybe she knew when it was best to. Sometimes Stanford had even caught his mother calling just to talk to Fiddleford, then again I think she was just thankful that he had finally found someone he trusted and saw someone as an equal.

"Believe me I'm certain she'll want to talk soon." Stanford took a mouthful of popcorn as he kept his head still on Fiddleford's shoulder, it felt odd to be this close to someone. Stanford had never felt this way towards anyone yet he was fearful that one day this would all shatter and be forgotten, he always had the tendency to drive away people either that or his family but he didn't want to think of this now. 

"Yer right about that." Fiddleford smiled watching as Stanford never moved as he spoke and put an end to the conversation, if he didn't want to talk about Home and his mother then Fiddleford understood more than anyone and he agreed, the woman would be on the phone before long and he was sure he'd have another semi awkward conversation in which she dropped too many cryptic things...he felt awfully called out and embarrassed, could she know about them?

As Fiddleford chose to not speak further and brought himself closer to him, Stanford couldn't help but lean on his partner placing his feet on the person in front of him not caring at all for the horrid glance he was given due to his "rude act" the thing is no one else existed in this bubble they had created and Stanford accepted it that way, he was happy being alone but with company he enjoyed.

The lights in the tent dimmed as the show began and Fiddleford pulled Stanford closer to him in the dark now that they were fully shielded from everyone's view, he wasn't really paying attention to what was happening, he was more interested in stealing kisses on Stanford's cheeks and necks, god he lov-

Fiddleford coloured at his own thoughts and brought his concentration back on the show to help him distract himself from what was going to occur later after the show, he patted his pocket again to make sure the items the fortune teller had handed him back were there and felt relieved they were.

The show was pretty poorly executed and Fiddleford lost interest pretty much straight away from the bad stage duration and mediocre acting, he started muttering under his breath about how he could see things that were supposed to be hidden from view and how the crowd must be imbeciles if they were ooohing and aahing at such a loaf of horseshit.

Fiddleford had grown more confident in himself since being around Stanford, previously his anxiety had been debilitating at times and he'd been prone to hiding himself off from friends and keeping his own company but as he'd spent time with Stanford and been at his side almost constantly around the college he'd spoken his mind more frequently and the two of them had acquired an almost superior and bitchy reputation, no one dared challenge them but what had eased Fiddleford the most had been the fact that Stanford had easily becoming part of the clique and risen above him taking his place, Fiddleford couldn't be happier now that the burden had been lifted from his shoulders and being 'right hand man' wasn't bad at all, he was quite happy, though they never ever spent time with the others these days much to his ex girlfriend Jennifer's annoyance.

As the light dimmed Stanford rolled his eyes slightly at the cliche what followed this show was going to be long and tiresome. As they performed the work was nothing more but sloppy acting and strings attached to mimic his telekinesis this pissed off the magician greatly not only that the acting was terrible and over dramatic and nothing compared to the actual realistic darkness what surrounded his family but what angered him the most was the fact people was enjoying this poorly executed excuse of a magic show... more like tragic show. 

Without a thought impulsively Stanford thought to do something which would really shock the viewers and the crowd, he looked to Fiddleford who was watching the terrible show and smiled, he was probably going to be impressed by this.

Snapping his attention to the stage he focused on the stage lighting and without a warning his eyes glowed a dangerous neon blue making the lights suddenly burst causing sparks to fly as the electricity seeped out; then suddenly the crowd went from silence to horrified gasp, the people below looked shocked too which pleased Stanford and he smirked darkly, the show has finally begun... 

Fiddleford had completely lost interest, in fact now all this magic show was good for was shielding them in darkness so that Fiddleford had the excuse to be affectionate to his partner in public but still remain unnoticed; secretly Fiddleford was going over things in his mind, he'd been sure about this for a month now about how strongly he felt for Stanford and he was finally willing to take a chance and was relying on thr courage he'd summed up to remain with him throughout, he hoped and prayed he was doing the right thing.

Suddenly there was a crackle of electricity and Fiddleford instinctively pulled Stanford into his side and held and arm in front of them both as he watched sparks burst from the lighting rigging above the stage as the crowds gasped in horror; electrical fires were incredibly dangerous not to mention the wiring ran through the entire tent, they could go up in flames at any moment and his anxiety flared.

Stanford was immediately caught off guard as Fiddleford shielded him covering his glowing hues before he made further damage if he so wanted which he did as he wanted this show to go up in flames, it would be amusing to roast marshmallows on the growing flames beside Fiddleford as it went down. 

"Holy shit!" Fiddleford exclaimed, he had to do something, if it were left to continue any further they would all be in immense danger and his health and safety training in the workshop came to the forefront of his mind, he had to find an extinguisher or someone did at least.

"Ford we need to..." Fiddleford turned to his partner and halted in his words watching his partners eyes start to dim from the blue glow he knew all too well and he looked on worriedly as he saw the smile cross Stanford's lips...that dark smile, god no, surely he wouldn't...

Stanford was grasped back into reality and was suddenly aware of what he had done, causing his eyes to widen due to the fact he had acted rashly and that expression Fiddleford gave him was all what could stir his heart. Fiddleford wasn't impressed, he looked concerned and he knew exactly what Stanford had done.

Blinking quickly and turned into his usual cool demeanour as he looked at the other. "We need to get out of this terrible show? Agreed." Stanford shook his head and turned away from Fiddleford before getting up extending a hand to the other.

"I'd rather you not get harmed with the rest of them." The way Stanford said 'them' almost made the others in the tent seem alien and not on the same level as them, which they weren't, if anything they were below him and Fiddleford. 

Fiddleford watched as Stanford's smile faded rapidly and whatever darkness had overcome him in that moment dissipated as well; without a second thought Fiddleford took Stanford's hand and pulled him to his side looking around for the best exit to use as the crowds were now in a frenzy getting from their seats and making their own escapes though the fire was only minimal at the moment it could spread quickly.

Fiddleford made a bit of an angered growl as he went to make a move towards the exit and was shoulder barged but once he saw a space he pulled Stanford with him winding through the crowds until he pulled at some loose cord tying one of the tent flaps down and ripped the thing up so that they could get out quicker; as Fiddleford ran pulling Stanford with him there was a gush of extinguishers but they had to be far away from the show before then as questions would be raised most likely.

Stanford was surprised Fiddleford took his hand and was placed to the others side, it seems Fiddleford had a extremely protective nature towards him and it helped to make Stanford feel safe as due to the dark nature of his origins he was constantly paranoid of people and his soundings. 

As Fiddleford expertly weaved through crowds Stanford was getting angered as every shove he was giving by other members of the audience he hated mixing with those below him and this was a horrid experience. 

Reaching a clear patch between pitched tents at the side of the carnival Fiddleford halted and let go of Stanford's hand catching his breath before he turned, "Why...why did you do that?"

As open air and land was exposed Stanford was quick to follow Fiddleford knowing how quick a simple fire could spread in a matter of seconds, of course he appreciated the breeze due to other reasons to cool himself down after something so drastic until he was asked by his partner why he did that.

Fiddleford was leaning forward with his hands on his knees looking up at his partner with curiosity and concern, that had been so dangerous, Stanford had never used his powers for something like that, this was just as the fortune teller had warned...she couldn't be right.

"I..." Stanford didn't know what to say, he knew his actions were unacceptable and out of sorts what Fiddleford had experienced with him and it made him feel anxious. Was he a danger to his own lover? 

"It was the best thing that show could experience." Stanford added with a fake laugh trying to lighten the mood but he knew this wasn't the best course of an answer. "I wanted to impress you, you haven't seen my telekinesis out of domestic context and I wanted you to see my true capabilities."

Stanford hesitated before he spoke and Fiddleford's face dropped at his answers and he felt a wash of foreboding come over him, he placed a hand over his eyes standing upright and sighing deeply "Oh Lord." He muttered to himself in dismay.

Fiddleford hadn't thought Stanford would come to this with him but it seemed as though for reasons unknown he wanted to show off, to impress him with his dark gift but even though Fiddleford was incredibly curious he didn't want this.

"Stanford... that was so dangerous... I've never..." Fiddleford removed his hand with a huff, "You could have hurt someone don't you realise?" Fiddleford wondered to what extent Stanford had been keeping the progress of his powers secret, if he could summon fire now along with moving things with his mind what else could he do?

Fiddleford gave Stanford a hard look as his hands fell to his sides and he looked extremely worried as he took in his partner who was merely trying to pass it off as a joke but had changed his mind and was now staring back with those blue hues.

"Ford..." Fiddleford paced over and cupped his partners face in his hands, his eyes full of concern, "What if that had backfired? What if something terrible had happened?" Fiddleford's eyes darted over the others face taking in every detail like it would be the last time he looked at him, he felt afraid, he'd never felt this afraid in a long time, afraid of... "What if I'd lost you huh?" Fiddleford said his brow creasing, he could feel a lump in his throat and his face flush as he strained to keep his emotions in check, "What the hell would I do without you..." 

"Fiddleford..." as all he could say as his partner cupped his face, looking into his eyes to the point he felt like the other could see into his soul.

Fiddleford looked terrible as if his whole world had crashed down and Stanford felt a pang of sympathy for the other as he voiced his concerns. Stanford didn't think logically about his actions and just seeing the reaction from Fiddleford made him heartbroken, he was the last person he wanted to see him as the same as his family.

Yet.. there wasn't hate or anything but concern, deep rooted fears what he had sworn Fiddleford would never say unless something really got to him, he never wanted this to happen if anything he wanted Fiddleford to be amazed by the power he held but that wasn't the case.

Fiddleford had lost the most important person of his young life already and still felt that stinging pain years on and he knew deep down it would be worse if not a final dagger if he ever lost the most important person in his adult life, "...I love you Stanford... I love you more than anything so just..." Fiddleford felt tears roll down his check and he turned his head away feeling embarrassed his emotions had got the better of him, this had not been the admittance he'd planned.

Stanfords eyes widened slightly as Fiddleford mentioned those three words, words which only his mother said to him but now Fiddleford said it. Words which were only mentioned when someone had a deep attachment to someone and he felt himself colour up at the admittance as he saw a tear fall from Fiddleford's eye and watched as he turned away. Stanford lifted a six fingered hand, grabbing the others face to face him directly wiping the tear away, a slight reassuring smile showing on his lips.

Fiddleford felt Stanford's hand take hold of his face and pull him back to look at him, green meeting vivid blue, by now Fiddleford had managed to control himself after the surge of emotions that had seemingly come from nowhere, subconscious emotion he could only assume was attached to the loss of his mother; he knew that his gut feeling had been right, the feeling of loosing Stanford had affirmed it to him, he did truly love him and he wanted to be with him always, no other.

"I love you too you loser." Stanford moved a slight strand of hair which had fallen near Fiddleford's vision. 

"If anything you should worry more about getting rid of me rather than losing me." Stanford joked, it was true it would be extremely difficult for Stanford to get in harms way when he was above the average person but he knew Fiddleford didn't have the same advantage... hence why he'd do anything to protect the other even if he had to use himself as a shield.

Fiddleford felt his heart jerk as Stanford said that he loved him back and he just replayed those words over in his head as much as he could as a contented smile spread across his lips; it was truly an amazing feeling to love someone this deeply and purely but to have them love you back...he couldn't explain it but he knew he didn't ever want to feel any different ever again.

"Follow me." Fiddleford said taking Stanford's hands and briefly kissing him gently lingering a while before he pulled him off in that direction of the pines surrounding the carnival.

Stanford watched as the others lips formed into a smile, it had only confirmed what Stanford had known for a long time, the other was as equally infatuated with him as he was, it's odd... he never felt this way towards another, he failed to see anyone as an equal but Fiddleford it was strange but intriguing.   
Stanford's eyes flickered down slightly as Fiddleford held both hands and briefly kissed him - even though it was short and sweet Stanford felt like he never wanted the other to pull back, it felt strong, it was beautiful.

Time was running short but Fiddleford had planned this to the T and even with the magic show 'accident' he had time to get them to where he wanted; Fiddleford pushed a final thicket of foliage away and breathed relief as they came out into a familiar setting, it was the place Fiddleford had first brought Stanford to stargaze months ago, the same place they had shared their first kiss under the trees and now...

As Stanford followed him he was confused as to why they trekked through the wooded area when there was many paths before then it finally made sense, there was the clearing where they had shared their first kiss and spent a lot of their time together, it showed that Stanford had embarrassingly lost his bearings completely. 

"Quick c'mere..." Fiddleford said pulling Stanford over to the tree and leaning against it with Stanford in front of him and slipping his hands around his waist so he could lean on his chest as fireworks erupted from the carnival over the treeline.

As Fiddleford guided him the lean against him Stanford was caught completely unaware but he soon changed to a content posture against his partner, a light smile forming as he felt the closure to the other. Stanford's eyes lightened up as he saw the fireworks from afar, so many nights he saw fireworks erupt from the parties at Gleeful manor he found them to be unnecessary but this time, this time was different. It felt different to share the warmth of another in a cold nightly breeze watching colours in the sky.

"You truly planned this out, didn't you?" Stanford asked somewhat rhetorically, he was distracted to the point he didn't want an answer, he was simply remarking. 

Fiddleford pulled Stanford against him as much as possible to feel his warmth radiating against him, this felt like such a beautiful moment as he rested his face in the hair at the nape of Stanford's neck and kissed him gently inhaling his scent and sighing; it didn't matter how many fireworks were brightly lighting the skies above when he was holding the most spectacular thing on this earth in his arms.

Fiddleford thought of all those mornings he'd woken to find Stanford at his side still sleeping and looking peaceful, how he'd lain there for what seemed like hours watching him and in those moments realised he never wanted to wake up to anyone else in his entire life, the way they would secretly lace their fingers together during lectures and exchange intimate glances, the way they would both pull each other out of their studies if things were getting too hard and just take breaks to talk and laugh. Fiddleford wanted Stanford and this deep unique love they shared to remain forever, he would never stop reminding him he loved him.

Stanford sighed contently as he felt his partner close in behind him and enjoy the view together, it reminded him of the night of their first kiss. How that kiss was an act of intimacy between two souls who desired the same thing each other, Stanford was admittedly always a sucker for nostalgia and sentience to the point it would make someone win his heart so easily. Of course, that wasn't the case it was always Fiddleford what he thought about no other, his disconnection from people made it to his advantage, truth be told he had never seen someone as an equal until he met Fiddleford, for once he felt real and alive, most of all himself. 

"Stanford..." Fiddleford said pushing his partner slightly off him and taking a few steps forward looking up at the skies as the fireworks streaked across the starlit sky, "I meant what I said earlier, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you... you're everything in my life, I never really let anyone in after my mother died...I was kinda done with the idea of love. Didn't think it really existed...still not sure actually but," Fiddleford paused taking a deep breath and reaching in his pocket cupping the items and holding them in front of his eyes. 

"What we share I don't think it's quite love, I think it's something more, love don't quite fit, seems more like..." Fiddleford turned around, "Ever since I first saw you it was light some light turned on in me, something lit up as soon as I saw you, like I was meant to wait for you. I didn't quite know it at first but I just... I think I fell for you straight away."

As Fiddleford muttered his name and pushed slightly away from him Stanford felt his heart prick, did he do something wrong at the show? - admittedly he was a fool for doing that but he would never admit it. God, had he fucked up. 

Stanford was getting ready to say something to redeem himself but Fiddleford continued his eyes clouded with worry until he mentioned the word love, his eyes visually widened slightly at the fact he was wrong at first, this was something deeper and more affectionate. Stanford felt himself become less tense and watched Fiddleford with keen eyes, listening to every line of every his sentences with a soft expression.

Fiddleford held his hand to his chest and felt his heart pounding as he looked into the eyes of his partner, he was going to do this, something just felt right now, everything had worked out tonight like he'd imagined; stepping forward he took Stanford's hand and took a deep breath as he opened his six digit palm flat and placed one of the items, a silver infinity ring in the middle and opened his own hand showing the matching one.

Stanford watched as Fiddleford took his hand and placed something shiny on his palm, he felt himself colour up slightly at the gesture and even more so when Fiddleford flashed the matching ring. Was this? - no it can't be, Stanford was surprised not in a bad way of course but it just caught him off guard.

"You asked me here once about the multiverse theory, you wanted me to travel with you, see it all, well I guess my answer is I don't need to," Fiddleford looked into Stanford's eyes and smiled fondly, "Because in every different alternative reality or parallel timeline, in an infinity of possible outcomes, I was lucky enough to find you in this life and in this one I was even luckier to realise you loved me as I loved you."

"Fiddleford..." Stanford just stared at the ring with admiration then back at his partner with a adoring gaze as he took in his vivid green eyes, he was speechless, completely unable to construct a basic sentence. 

"Is this what I think it is?" That was a stupid question admittedly but god this moment was perfect and his mind wasn't functioning, he was in a daze, a pleasant daze of this being a beautiful dream, a vision of his own imagination and his desires. Stanford was afraid if he responded his answer he'd wake up back in Gleeful manor without Fiddleford even existing but no this was very much real, he stood there almost anxiously awaiting his answer and it would be cruel to keep him hanging.

"My dearest Fiddleford, all I ever desire is you. I wouldn't want anyone to travel the multiverse or even this universe with." Stanford was terrible at expressing his emotions it was never his forte and his eyes couldn't stop glancing at the beautifully made ring on his palm. 

"I'd love to travel alongside you." This was Stanford's way of saying yes, what he was in the past was dead now, it didn't matter, it never did, this was his new path, Fiddleford was his new life.

Fiddleford watched for Stanford's reaction anxiously, his heart was racing and palpitating so badly he could feel the irregularity and he was trying so hard to keep his composure and not tremble but he could feel himself slightly shaking as he finished his admittance, he'd meant to say more but he felt he'd said enough and it seemed right.

As Stanford uttered his name and looked at the ring in his palm, Fiddleford's eyes scanned over his partners expression to try and read anything he could, was he shocked, appalled, lost for words, oh god was this too soon, was this the right thing to do, his partner had questioned if this was what he thought it was and oh god was Stanford trying to think of the right words to let him down gently, fuck he was going to loose him, he'd made a mistake, he'd-

'I'd love to travel alongside you.'

Fiddleford replayed the words a few times before he split into a huge grin and gently took the ring off Stanford's palm shaking and turned his hand over slipping the infinity ring onto his partners sixth digit and then looking up into Stanford's magnificent blue eyes.

"That a yes? You'll be mine? Always?" Fiddleford couldn't stop the elated feeling washing though him, he adored this man so much and damn them all these close minded times if a man couldn't be with the one he adored and worshipped, he'd follow him to the ends of the earth if it meant they could be happy.

Stanford peered down as he saw Fiddleford slip the ring on his finger, clearly shaking from what happened - he looked incredibly anxious to the point it looked adorable, Stamford let out a weak smile as Fiddleford questioned his answer.

"Always." Stanford replied simply, slipping his hands on the others shoulders as he dragged him closer to his lips.

It was a simple gesture but Stanford was speechless that the man he quite frankly adored with everything inch of his being was asking for the pair to be together. That's all Stanford wanted he had never felt so happy and free with Fiddleford, he wasn't pretending to smile any longer it was sincere.  
Yet thought of his past and origins was creeping upon him, what would his father think... his mother would be over the moon but Filbrick? Stanford quickly pushed away the thought, he wouldn't let that man ruin this for him too.

As Stanford repeated the word 'always' and drew him into a kiss Fiddleford melted into it and let out a contented sigh as he savoured every part of this sweet moment, he felt so completely overjoyed and all the anxieties he'd had about asking the other had vanished in that word and this kiss.

The fireworks in the sky were over but the fireworks of this moment were just starting and as Fiddleford slipped on his own ring as he held the other to him he smiled into the kiss and had never felt so complete and whole in his entire life, Stanford was his soulmate he was sure of it and he'd waited all this time for them to come into his life.

"It's getting rather cold, do you wish to return back to our dorm?" Breaking from the kiss Stanford looked up at the other his blue orbs full of adoration, almost oozing with his love towards his partner. 

"Agreed." Fiddleford said breathily as his partner pulled from the kiss, he had to admit it was getting a little cold but summer was drawing to a close and soon they would be entering their second year on campus, they had some final deadlines to meet and then a short break before the next leg of their education... then after they graduated... they could leave all of their past behind and finally live the lives that they had wanted.

Always together, infinitely.


	7. Stars Aligned (Mature⚠️)

Stanford and Fiddleford has walked back from the carnival in the wake of their engagement silently with hands entwined oblivious they were quite clearly being stared at by people as they passed by their only thoughts on the other and how the future now seemed so full of purpose and hope when it had been an unclear path for them both before they had met.

When they both finally arrived back at the dorm things were pretty quiet, all of the other students were still out drinking late into the night as was the ritual with the carnival so they had the entire dorms to themselves for some time; Fiddleford opened the door and let Stanford in before locking it behind him and sitting on the edge of his bed kicking off his shoes and leaning back against the wall with a bit of a yawn and a stretch.

"You hungry or anythin'?" Fiddleford asked still with a lopsided grin apparent on his face and a wistful look in his eyes.

This whole night had been bizarre for Stanford, how his mind had changed from murderous to content in a matter of minutes, he knew deep down he had to control how his mind thought, but yet being a Gleeful he had been raised on violence and murder to the point it seemed like an everyday occurrence but never once did he reflect on his family during this evening, his whole mind was focused on Fiddleford and nothing else - nothing else mattered to Stanford anymore he had never connected to anyone but Fiddleford, it had seemed like he was cursed to live a life alone until the other crossed paths with him and during their walk back to the dorm he admired his new ring on his finger occasionally, it felt odd but yet right.

As the two had entered their dorm Stanford was thankful for the quiet of the halls as right now he wanted to immerse himself in their bubble like he generally did but this time it felt different as if the air had changed completely. Stanford kicked off his shoes as he entered with a slight stretch and he also sat down heavily and propped himself at the end of the bed, his eyes glimpsing at his partner laid against the wall. 

"A tad but not overly." Stanford responded, a smile still plastered on his facial features as if it was supposed to be there permanently, "Why have something else planned?" The magician said playfully, his eyes narrowing at the other slightly - his partner must have more plans, it was obvious that he spent a long time focused on this day, and his hard work showed, Stanford was merely curious about Fiddleford and what he had foreseen for this evening. 

Fiddleford watched his partner -no...wow he couldn't even think about it without feeling a little flustered, Stanford his...fiancé, as he made his way over and sat on the end of the bed near him and threw away the idea of food in the stead of a playful remark about having anything more planned.

If Fiddleford hadn't known Stanford as well as he did he would still say that was a pretty direct question especially when he noted the others eyes narrow, he'd seen this behaviour from Stanford quite a lot when he wanted something but wouldn't ask for it, the man was a tease but through it all they'd never really gone too far, mostly fumbled encounters in the early morning and late at night, sometimes in class or the library but there had always been an interruption or something they had to do.

"C'mere." Fiddleford said in a low tone taking Stanford's hand with the ring on then bringing it up to his mouth as he sat forward and kissed him across his knuckles looking up at him, "I hadn't really thought much after asking you." Fiddleford lied, he'd wanted to make love to Stanford for a long time but he always felt like he should wait for Stanford to initiate but he never had.

Stanford's attention was on Fiddleford who kissed across his knuckles a small but simple gesture which never failed to make him flush, for years he was mocked for his extra digit even though the bullying never phased him as he saw it as a sign he was above everyone else it never failed to make him satisfied that Fiddleford didn't look at it in disgust but something more... was it interest or something more the magician never asked for his stance on things but rather accepted it. 

"Really? I somehow find that hard to believe." Stanford cocked a brow at the other as he looked above him, it was clear Fiddleford was shy about something but what... unless? Stanford initiated it this morning but they were rudely interrupted by the dorm maid. No it can't be... not that Stanford would have an issue with it but the whole concept was baffling, he never experienced it like this before. Would it be painful to? - pushing away his burning questions about sex he glanced back at the other, his blue hues looking deeply at him. 

"You can tell me anything, you know. I'm not a mind reader despite my powers." Stanford joked, leaning in slightly closer his eyes never leaving the other only when he blinked.

Stanford was onto him and Fiddleford couldn't help but smirk, brief moments of intimacy in their dorm, over studying in the library, even sitting in lectures together and trying to make the other flustered in some sinful little game...it just wasn't enough, it was clear they both wanted the same thing but Fiddleford couldn't help feel...intimidated? No, nervous that he would be Stanford's first and perhaps even last.

Fiddleford still held Stanford's hand but lowered it and slid his spare hand further in so that he could lean forward and kiss gently along the others jawline tenderly, he absolutely adored and loved Stanford with every inch of his being, he'd spent too long worrying about making things perfect and hesitating.

"Well," Fiddleford paused as he kissed up Stanford's jaw to his ear, "It might be nice to carry on from where we left off this mornin'...can't say I was exactly happy about being interrupted when things were gettin'...interesting." Fiddleford grinned and gently nibbled at Stanford's earlobe as his hand slipped out of the others and onto one of his thighs.

Fiddleford stroked the others thigh as he returned back down the others jaw and briefly glanced up with his vivid green eyes narrowed before he pressed his lips against the others and sighed into the kiss.

"Plus," Fiddleford said pulling back and opening his eyes, "I uh...would like to make love to my fiancé eventually..." Fiddleford knew he wouldn't get anywhere being cryptic, Stanford liked to be told things directly or he would continue his own teasing.

As Fiddleford made the first move a smug expression was issued from Stanford as he took in every affectionate gesture Fiddleford gave him, his eyes flickering slightly at the touch of his lips, he still wasn't used to affection but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it even despite how alien it felt he loved every moment of it. 

"Oh is that so?" Stanford stated, now Fiddleford had piqued his interest not that he wasn't interested before, despite how cryptic he was being he knew exactly what they both desired, the tension was so thick it could be cut into with a knife. 

"I must say I wasn't fond of the interruption myself either." Stanford looked at Fiddleford's green hues, his brows raised slightly. "Funny, we want the same thing." Stanford pushed his lovers shoulders down so he was above him much like earlier, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Though, I'm new to this." Stanford raised a hand to Fiddleford's chest as he dipped down and kissed his neck, nibbling softly as he ran his mouth across.   
"I may need a tutor before I enter... the deep end." He purred to the others ear as he ran his lips across it his breath breathing heavily on the other intentionally. 

Fiddleford felt Stanford push at his shoulders and he went down into the bed willingly looking up at Stanford above him, he was free to look at him as much as he wished whilst they were alone in their dorm, their bubble, without the anxiety of having to hide for fear of word getting back to Stanford's family and he always took advantage of it when he could if they were not studying of sleeping.

Stanford's eyes were captivating, not just for their colour but for the unspoken things they held and the affection behind them for him, he'd been rather foolish to think that Stanford would turn him down but still...his family.

Fiddleford gasped a little as Stanford kissed on the most sensitive part of his body that never failed to get a reaction from him, it seemed that his lover had noted this and used it to his advantage, then Fiddleford coloured as Stanford mentioned he would need a tutor, oh god yes finally he'd be able to make love to Stanford...or... Fiddleford opened his eyes and ran his hands up Stanford's chest unbuttoning his summer shirt so that he could slide his hands over the others skin.

"Depends what you want teaching sugar..." Fiddleford bit his lip at Stanford's heavy breathing as his slipped his thigh between the others legs and felt his lovers cock which somewhat matched his own, both ready, "And how you want this darlin'. I just want to make you happy." 

Stanford couldn't help but looking at the man below him, someone who he wishes to dedicate his life to, the way the others eyes just flickered up at him made him rather weak and feel at home, his home of being in their bubble away from the world and the quietness aside from the pair of them made it even more so blissful. As he extracted a gasp Stanford couldn't help but feel more aroused by the thoughts of Fiddleford's sounds what noises he may make but then his thoughts was cut short as he heard his partners voice, a voice he knew too well and a voice he wouldn't mind waking up to every day he woke up.

"I..." admittedly Stanford was caught off guard by the question, he hadn't thought of this carefully.

Stanford wanted to assert his dominance but he had no clue on how this worked unless he experienced it first hand but would his pride allow him to say that? Absolutely not. Deep down he was intimidated by the intimacy no matter how many times he tried to initiate it and god did he gasp as Fiddleford made contact with his cock, even though it was his thigh it was welcomed and made the magician colour ever so slightly. 

"You make me happy regardless." Stanford said smoothly avoiding the questions thrown at him as he continued his affections to his lover this time his tongue trailing against the side of Fiddleford's neck and down to his shoulder where he began to unbutton the others shirt greedily wanting to see more. 

Fiddleford couldn't help but grin wider as Stanford gasped as he made contact with his fiancé, it was rare for Stanford to make such delicious sounds as he was usually quick to withhold them but not this time, he had to agree that the whole evening had just been an endless continuation of affection and love and he too was eager to lavish Stanford in adoration to bring the whole evening to a perfect close.

"You don't know just how happy you make me." Fiddleford gasped through hitched breathing as Stanford's tongue trailed his neck and their hands made quick work of freeing him from his shirt and he pushed up slightly to wriggle out of it and lay back down as his hands slipped Stanford's off his shoulders.

Fiddleford noted that Stanford had avoided his question, this was probably going to be very out of the ordinary for his partner, Fiddleford wasn't stupid, he could tell by the way they were together, the way Stanford was direct and insistent in his gestures and kisses that he was never going to be the one to lay there and take it for very long without a power struggle and Fiddleford was surprised to find that he both welcomed the idea and wanted it.

"Darlin' stop..." Fiddleford smiled trying to calm Stanford down for a moment and push him off whilst he loosened his trousers and managed to kick them and his boxers off before he went for Stanford's belt buckle. The room was dimly lit but the window was wide open and the evening sky was unusually bright, Fiddleford quickly flicked the light and in one swift movement took his partner beneath him and kissed along the others breastbone whilst he tugged at their trousers finally freeing them.

"You're so damned handsome Stanford, god I love you." Fiddleford whispered kissing further and further down until he reached Stanford's soft dark curls of hair and made a long lap of his tongue but suckling down on the head of Stanford's cock and stroking his inner thigh occasionally squeezing and drawing his nails over.

As Fiddleford told him to stop he withdrew himself, even if the other was smiling he had wondered if he had done something wrong when he was about to enquire if he had but Fiddleford kicked off his trousers and boxers making the magician look hungrily at his partners cock; Stanford made a soft grunt as Fiddleford took him in a swift movement sliding Stanford below him his blue eyes flickering up with a glow in the dim light. 

"I could say the same to you dear." Stanford gasped looking at his partner above him, this was an odd position and Stanford didn't know if he liked it or not but what he did known is that he had to withdraw his power temporarily as he wouldn't know what to do which would lead to embarrassment but at least he had full view of his partner.

Stanford was about to cup the others cheek before he felt Fiddleford draw down to his crotch, the magician quickly colouring up at his partners direct and skilful actions, they had done stuff like this before - well, close to it but the air felt different and blissful as if it was affectionate and nothing else. 

"I love you too." Stanford added quickly noticing how distracted he was and when Fiddleford lapped at his cock he threw his head back slightly burning at the sensation of being touched in a sensitive place whilst the other toyed with him was such an overwhelming response. 

Fiddleford knew he wouldn't be able to remain lapping and extracting the delicious juices from his partner for long, the anticipation of the moments that lay ahead were too much for even Fiddleford to handle when usually his composure was much better, just the idea of finally being able to make love to his partner was overwhelming and he felt almost giddy and all too eager like it was his first time...though looking at Stanford maybe perhaps this kind of was, after all he'd never loved anyone before in his life and he actually wanted this, desired it more than anything.

Fiddleford withdrew carefully from his partner savouring the last tastes and sat back quickly reaching for his bedside drawer and returning back quickly as not to break the mood but it was a little hard, his heart was thudding and he was trembling quite noticeably as he put a bottle on the bed and ripped the condom packet open before carefully rolling it down into his twitching cock making sure Stanford could see what he was doing, he knew his partner liked to watch and generally liked him to make a performance of things, it did make him flush and look away slightly with a shy grin as he noted his lovers galaxy blue eyes regarding him.

"Now, choice is yours sugar, you want to face me or turn over?" Fiddleford felt terribly awkward asking and hoped it wouldn't break the mood but he had to ask, he knew Stanford preferred to watch when they were in the middle of things but he didn't want Stanford's first time to be unenjoyable even though he'd be able to do it from this angle without hurting him as long as he spent a little while preparing him...christ the idea of it all had his head swimming, this was going to be rather short lived on his part if he wasn't careful.

As Fiddleford withdrew Stanford sat upwards slightly wondering what the other was up to after enjoying that slight bit of attention to his cock, he could see his partner trembling, he knew Fiddleford had the worse anxiety he had seen and it often made him feel sympathetic towards the blond. Though, he knew deep down Fiddleford was a perfectionist at heart and after planning this evening it was obvious he wanted to continue it all according to plan. The other always tried so hard to please him when his mere existence was just enough for the magician.

Stanford watched as Fiddleford exposed himself in front of him, his teeth biting down on his lip as he recalled how his partner always impressed him and of course remembered his interest of them making a performance of things, his blue eyes almost fixed and unblinking at the other his eyes regarding him up and down sinking in every glorious detail. 

"I would much rather watch your hard work." Stanford smirked, even if he was intimidated by this whole experience he couldn't help but feel smug that he truly had the right to call the other his and it was marked by this rings they both adorned. But god, this might hurt it was obvious his first would not be overly pleasant as - well, this was a completely new experience to him but god was he ready and the hardening muscle between his legs made it even more so obvious when he lacked the words. 

"As you wish." Fiddleford smiled back noting Stanford's own smirk and eyes lingering over him taking in every detail, of course he wanted to watch what he was going to do, the man was an insatiable egotistical know it all and was curious about everything however in this instance Fiddleford guessed it was more for his pleasure than knowledge.

Fiddleford leaned forward and kissed his partner deeply whilst he took hold of Stanford's cock and began a slow yet eager movement then trailed down to his chest and licked and sucked over one of his nipples trying to buy more time and calm himself a little bit he just wanted to do it now, he had to resist, he didn't want to hurt his lover and put him off.

Travelling further down Stanford's body Fiddleford angled his partners cock back into his mouth leaving his hands free to get the lube without ruining the mood, he squeezed out the contents onto his hand and in his anxious state too much which hit the  bedsheets but it didn't matter his fingers were heavily coated and he sat back giving Stanford's cock another long lap before he took it in his hand and looked down at his partner.

"I'm not gonna fuck you straight away..." Fiddleford said with an air of confidence, he knew what he was doing here and Stanford was letting him take the lead, he had to make this an enjoyable performance, "Just tell me if I hurt ya..." Fiddleford moved the coated fingers over Stanford's ass expertly grazing over the tightness of his puckered asshole and biting his lip as he pushed his index finger past the tight ring of muscle and up into his lover.

As Fiddleford pressed Stanford into a deep kiss Stanford let out a low hum in satisfaction as his lips sank into the others in almost perfect harmony but then he was distracted by a firm grip on his cock making him lose focus from the kiss and sink down into the bed further, he wanted Fiddleford so desperately as he had waited for this moment but he didn't wish for it to end so quickly he wanted to saviour each moment.

Stanford gasped as he felt warm lips grasp one of his nipples his toes curling at the bliss, he never thought he would be so sensitive there as he never experimented with nipple play but then again... it was pretty obvious as to why.

Stanford felt his partner leave his chest, feeling briefly irritated at the lack of contact that was until Fiddleford trailed down to his cock and clasped his mouth around the swollen muscle. Stanford had to peak down from his chest to see Fiddleford use his free hands to take the lube and coat his hands, Stanford let out a soft moan as he felt his lap his cock, the feeling of cold lube touching his skin as Fiddleford accidentally spilt it. 

Stanford glanced up at the other as he voiced what was going to happen his jaw dropped slightly that he wasn't going to fuck him just yet but deep down he knew safety procedures was needed for his first try. Stanford didn't have time to respond to Fiddleford before he felt a finger slip into his asshole, the magician gripped onto the sheets, if he had claws he would've torn right through them, a small whimper was issued but he hid it with a flashed smirk, his teeth gritting slightly as he voiced "Fuck." This was an odd feeling but it was far from bad in fact quite the opposite.

Fiddleford was a little taken aback as he looked up at Stanford's stifled moan and caught his partners expression, he'd expected Stanford to be wincing slightly at least at the penetration but instead he was met with a smirk and quite an almost evil one at that which made Fiddleford loose his concentration for a moment as he just stared down at his partner glaring up at him in such a lusty manner that almost made him freeze.

Fiddleford closed his mouth and shook himself out of his hypnotised state and continued to his gesture sliding in and out of Stanford's ass until he could push in right to his knuckle and graze over his lovers prostate, this would surely tip his partner over the edge but he had to be careful not to do it too much.

'Fuck' Fiddleford repeated Stanford's last words over and over in his mind and as much as he tried to concentrate and tear his eyes away from his partner he just couldn't do it, they were automatically drawn back to see his expression and Fiddleford was just fighting and internal battle not to just get on the fucking bastard and ride him.

"Fuck?" Fiddleford breathed biting his lip and grinning, "That's the idea darlin'..." Fiddleford inched another finger next to his index as he withdrew and eased them both gently and slowly into his lover feeling his heart pounding in an unsteady rhythm. 

Stanford bit down hastily at his lip as he felt his partner graze against his prostate, his mind reeling from the experience. God in the eyes of Fiddleford he must be seen as such a goddamn rookie right now, and it was clear from the others expression he enjoyed watching his expressions. Licking his lips he fixed his eyes at the other.

"Well get to it." Stanford snapped slightly as he felt his frustration peak, the way Fiddleford grinned at him just beckoned him to take that grin away - but he had to withdraw himself from getting too in power when it came to this as it was his first time and it would be embarrassing to try to assert dominance without knowing what to do; his thoughts were cut short as he threw his head to the side feeling another finger slip in, this was torturous as he desired his lover more intimately rather than digits. It was hard for the magician to act in this position as he lacked the ability to close the distance between his partner, all he could do is watch his blue hues glowing in the dim evening light.

Fiddleford's face was flushing and burning as he watched his lover struggling in his current position, they way his tongue had glided over his full lips and the way Stanford had commanded him to 'get to it' spoke volumes, Fiddleford had always had his suspicions that Stanford's assertive and power hungry nature stretched to his desires as well...it was unusual someone so powerful was usually the opposite, quick to give it up in intimacy but this clearly was not looking like it and Fiddleford was anxious, he'd never had a partner take control...especially one with such dark family history and...powers.

"You're doing great darlin'..." Fiddleford smiled through heavy panting as he scissored his fingers gently stretching Stanford apart whilst his hand left his partners cock down to one of Stanford's thighs and lifted it pressing it against down against his lover, he would have to get the other when his fingers had finished their work but for now he dipped down and kissed along the others jaw slightly nipping at the skin and breathing hotly as Fiddleford made his way up to his ear.

"You have no idea just how hot you look..." Fiddleford praised his lover, it was true, he'd never seen Stanford in such a state before and it certainly was making him hard as his cock jutted against Stanford's inner thigh and he gasped at the sensation of the sensitivity, "Fuck." Fiddleford repeated Stanford's phrase just moments previous, he was struggling more than he thought, he desperately wanted to make love to him now, surely it would be okay, god he was unsure but he had to or he'd come without even getting to it.

Fiddleford withdrew his fingers circling Stanford's asshole gently before he took hold of his partners other thigh, "I adore you." Fiddleford said in a low tone before he sat back up and looked down to where his cock was almost directly at Stanford's asshole as he held his legs up and pressed them to his partners chest as he put each over his shoulders, he kissed along the inside of Stanford's thigh licking at the sensitive skin as he took hold of himself and angled ready to finally do this...god this was their first time and Stanford's...the thought was overwhelming.

Fiddleford watched the tip of his cock nudge in against Stanford's hole and the way he stretched and began to take him as his eyes narrowed at his cock sinking in: Fiddleford's head fell back and he gasped at the just how tight but slick it was inching further and further into his lover, god this was absolute and utter bliss and he felt light headed and couldn't contain a lengthy groan of pleasure clutching onto Stanford's thighs.

Stanford eyes flickered up as Fiddleford voiced he was doing great, god this was an odd position he was often the one in charge than it being the other way around. God, he hoped that soon he would be the one fucking the other but as he felt two fingers stretch him he let out a short whimper.   
Stanford was enjoying this but it was rather achy at the same time, god he bet he looked tight to the other and that was always advertising, was it? 

Stanford's uneven breathing became ten fold even more as he felt the other press his lips against his jaw, nipping his skin and breathing on his neck, it was getting overwhelming at this point and he didn't know how long it would take until he came... then catching him off guard Fiddleford praised him, making his stomach coil even more, he was always one to have a kink towards praise being thrown at him and even the smallest bit whilst he was overwhelmed was music to his ears and it fed his mountainous ego. 

The magician was panting as he felt his partner continue to circle his fingers around his asshole, knitting his brows together as he watched what was happening below. It was times like this he was thankful for his mountain of pillows for naturally propping his head up to see what was happening. 

Stanford reached above his head to grab onto the headboard for support " I adore you too... fuck." He breathed heavily as the other withdrew his fingers making him miss and desire them even more so. As Fiddleford skilfully kissed his thigh, Stanford bit down on his lip to refrain a loud moan but that was short lived as he felt Fiddleford's cock making his eyes roll backwards. 

"Fidds." Stanford gasped repeatedly as he felt the other sink into him even more, he couldn't even say his full name due to the sensitivity and overwhelmed reactions of his body. 

"Jesus Christ." Stanford clawed at the headboard his back arching, god he wanted the other to fuck him and that was an odd thought for Stanford to have yet there it was, he desired Fiddleford more than anything in this god damned world. 

Stanford called his name through his staggered pants and hitched breath and Fiddleford bit hard on his lip as he felt his cock swell at his partners sweet sounds that sent his head reeling, god he'd never heard him to vocal and it was so distracting that he faltered holding Stanford's thighs back as his hips automatically jutted forward so that he sank in right up to his hilt and let out a long whine of pleasure.

"Oh god..." Fiddleford panted against the flesh of Stanford's thigh as he tried to regain some strength in his legs that were almost weak with the gesture, Stanford was so tight around him but god he felt good, "You feel..." Fiddleford trailed off he couldn't speak and as he let go of Stanford's legs and leaned forward placing his hands at either side of his partners chest he could look down with his heavily lust filled half lidded green eyes and withdraw his hips feeling every inch of his lover around him.

Fiddleford drew himself back and forth a few times to let his partner get used to the sensation but this was torturous and he was begging to pick up the pace, this time as he ground back in his hips made contact with a bit more forced and he watched Stanford's expressions to make sure he was fine with this, god this was going to be a sweet short lived thing...he could feel the swell of Stanford's prostate already and his own throbbed making his cock stiffen more than should be possible...they could always do this again, this was always going to be a messy attempt but fuck it felt pure.

Stanford whimpered loudly as he felt Fiddleford's hip jutted forward inside him, his head trashing to the side in the bliss before flickering upwards again with hitched breath.  Stanford was caught in Fiddleford's green irises above him his blue eyes mixing with his both with the same expression of lust, he had waited a long time for this and it was worth the wait, he felt on cloud nine his senses all over the place he didn't know how he keep his composure he was certain he couldn't at all. 

As he felt Fiddleford withdraw himself back and forth the magician blindly reached his arms out to his partners shoulders his nails digging into his skin, his eyes were closed as his brows knitted tightly his teeth biting down on his lips, he could feel precum form around the head of his cock, he was close and he knew he couldn't hold on much longer at this rate.

"Fidds..." Stanford tried to say through heavy breaths, god he was a mess before the other right now, he opened his eyes once more, his blue irises wide as he looked up at the other once more.   
"Please.. just fuck me already." Stanford coloured up slightly at his demands making him look to the side, he wasn't used to begging and it felt embarrassing asking his fiancé to do this when he'd rather it be the other way round. 

Stanford called him name again, a pet name he sometimes used but this time when he called him it was with urgency and need and Fiddleford watched his partners face contort in ecstasy, face flushed and taking sharp breaths then his blue eyes opened and caught his and god he felt so in love with Stanford, he never wanted to look into another's eyes like this as long as he lived.

"Okay darlin', okay baby..." Fiddleford dipped down as Stanford made his demands and let him pull him close so that he didn't have to claw so hastily at his bare shoulders though they were already marked, he knew it had been hard for Stanford to ask for something like that in such a way, he knew his partner struggled when it came to asking for things and begging was certainly not in his nature, all he wanted was to make him happy.

"Fuck Stanford I ain't gonna last long, you're so god dang tight I..." Fiddleford whined against partners neck sloppily kissing and licking as much as he could concentrate on whilst he hastened the rhythm of his hips withdrawing and grinding back into Stanford feeling the incredible feeling of being so deep within his partner and each time the tip of his cock grazed his lovers prostate he moaned and called his name 

"Oh St-Stanford...fuck oh my god... Stanford I'm..." Fiddleford lost it, as he slammed against his partner extracting whatever last sounds of pleasure he could he felt his cock swell stretching his lover a final time until his cock gushed and oozed within him and he bucked at the sensation blindedly searching for Stanford's mouth and kissing him deeply in the last moments of their quick and heady love making.

As Fiddleford dipped down Stanford grabbed the tops of Fiddleford's shoulders and dug his six digits in them as he felt his whole body throb with ecstasy and perhaps with a slight bit of pain but that was expected as it was his first time.  As Fiddleford commented on his tightness Stanford bit down on his lip moving his hips back and forth with his partner the best he can as his body felt rather tensed up as he felt himself becoming increasingly close to climaxing.

As Fiddleford hastened his thrust as each one hit his prostate Stanford moaned loudly with a low groan finally unable to form any words or sentences from his mouth, the only sounds he could focus on was his partners panting and his voice as Fiddleford slammed harshly into him one last time and gushed deep within him. The magician felt his body tense up and almost immediately release itself his cum pooling on the deep of his stomach making Stanford grunt softly. 

As he felt Fiddleford search for his mouth he assisted the other into finding his lips and kissed the other as deeply as he could muster before breaking it to catch his breath. God, he felt exhausted now as if his whole body forgot how to work and reached an "error" Stanford could only look at the other as he panted a light smile tugging at his lips as he finally had chance to focus on the vivid green hues in front of him. 

"So that's... that's how you do it, huh?" Stanford mentioned with a joking tone as before he was rather... oblivious but now he knew for the future and maybe this time he could show his true nature in the bedroom.

As they both parted from the kiss Fiddleford felt overwhelmingly weak and his mind was a mess, with a lopsided grin he gave his partner several more kisses around his neck and jawline as the other joked and he chuckled a little before withdrawing from his partner carefully yet with a short succession of whimpers and moans due to still being incredibly sensitive.

"Damn straight it is..." Fiddleford collapsed beside his partner and hooked an arm over him still catching his breath, "Well...not straight but..." Fiddleford just smirked and turned on his side nudging his face in next to the others and gently running his hand over the bed until he found the others and laced their fingers together.

Fiddleford felt incredibly content, everything was still, the night air blowing a cool breeze in from the slightly ajar window and in the distance there was still the feint sound of the carnival, god this had been an incredible night, everything had worked out perfectly and now...this. If there were a more happier time in his life than right now Fiddleford couldn't remember it as now all of his world revolves around his fiancé and god was he ready to dedicate the rest of his life to making him happy and giving him the love he truly deserved.

"Stanford fucking Gleeful...I love you."

Stanford hummed contently as Fiddleford planted kisses on his neck and jawline, he felt incredibly weak but to the point it was due to satisfaction. When Fiddleford withdrew himself Stanford let out a slight whine at the sensation, god he felt like he wouldn't be able to sit straight for a long time now. 

Stanford let out a slight laugh at the others terrible yet genius joke, Stanford opened his blue hues at the other as he felt him nudge a tad closer and link their hands together, Stanford felt content and almost at peace, as if the only one in his world was the other - but wasn't it always like that? Their closed bubble just became more intimate now. 

"I love you too loser." Stanford responded with a slight smirk, if he could live the rest of the days like this he would be thankful. Was it too early to state that? Of course not, Stanford had difficulties connecting with people and Fiddleford was the only one whom he felt any connection towards. 

Hearing Stanford say that he loved him back was the most incredible feeling, as he lay there still wrapped in his feeling of sheer ecstasy Fiddleford's mind was pretty much blank apart from a few romantic ideals about their future and where it was going to lead them.

"So," Fiddleford said slowly, this was going to be a bit of teasing on his part, "You gonna change your name to McGucket or do I gotta become a dreaded Gleeful too." He nudged his nose into Stanford's cheek as he did so and made a series of light kisses across his face hoping to gain a smile or any reaction from his partner but boy he looked exhausted...in a good way, Fiddleford felt truly happy.

Fiddleford had never thought it was possible to truly love someone this much in his life, to not only have a best friend to laugh and be stupid with but also a lover to share hopes and dreams and live together in this beautiful bubble they had created for themselves; for the first time since Fiddleford had lost his mother he felt happiness in the world around him again and he didn't want this to end.

The cool night air was blowing in through the window and Fiddleford idly shut it to, Stanford hated the cold despite being rather warm at the moment he'd surely complain sooner or later, it seemed Fiddleford's every action and gesture gravitated around his partner though at the same time they both had their own time to pursue their own lines of interest and Fiddleford had more ideas forming every day that passed, his side of the room was littered with blueprints of all sorts of things, it was a little disorganised but it signified a busy mind.

Stanford let out a short laugh at Fiddleford's question the surname Gleeful meant nothing to him anymore if anything it was just a horrid reminder on his dark past and how he would always be outcasted or seen as something untrustworthy due to it.

"Mcgucket it is, even if Stanford Mcgucket is a godawful mouthful." Stanford let out a weak smile thinking of what his life would lead to, finally he will be free from his responsibilities and his dark family, he can finally live out as a normal person rather than a freak on a freak show...

Stanford wished he could tell his mother of what had occurred today but he was fearful, he knew his mother would adore him no matter but if he found out- no, it didn't matter, none of that mattered, what truly mattered was the man beside him and god he hoped that it would remain like this forever.

As Fiddleford closed the window, Stanford nudged himself closer to the other flopping an arm over his neck, his six digits tangling themselves in his partners hair, "Thank you." He gave the other a soft kiss on the forehead to express his gratitude for closing the window, as Fiddleford thought he would've complained about it sooner or later as he hated temperature change then the magician creased slightly knowing that he was feeling incredibly unhygienic.

"We should probably shower." Stanford said despite doing the opposite that was burying his head into the others chest to exchange body heat with the other and more so to enjoy the closeness he held so fondly. 

Fiddleford was slightly surprised at Stanford's answer but at this point he was still so exhausted by their recent...intimacies, he took it as his partner -fiancé, playing along with him; Stanford McGucket, that was a thought indeed Fiddleford smirked.

Fiddleford was broken from his reveries by a simple gesture of a kiss on his forehead and his green eyes opened to look at the other, he hadn't been kissed like that in a long time, a kiss on the forehead was pretty symbolic, a kiss of ultimate adoration and love but also of a protectiveness and respect...a kiss that means 'you're mine'.

"Welcome." Fiddleford said simply looking up at Stanford with an expression he couldn't hide, god he worshipped him, he was the best thing that had happened in his life since...well, she must've sent him was all he could think.

"Good idea." Fiddleford smiled closing his eyes and rolling onto his side and grabbing at the duvet with a big yawn, "In a minute." Of course Fiddleford had no intention of moving at all right now, it was too late and he was too tired and comfortable.

Stanford looked down as the other looked at him with green eyes full of adoration - no matter how many fans looked at him with the same eyes it wasn't the same as his partner looking deeply into his magnificent hues almost scanning every fibre of his being with affection just from a single look. It made his lip tug in a closed lip smile. 

"Sure in a minute." Stanford responded sarcastically before wrapping his arms around his partner kissing the nape of his neck. Of course they wouldn't move until the morning and Stanford was okay with that, especially since it felt as if his whole body had just collapsed under his weight but god, it was a good laziness what filled him; all his mind could focus upon was what their new life would entail, would it all work in their favour or will it crumble much like the ruins of a castle? These thoughts plagued the other and he decided to push them away.

"I love you." Stanford muttered closing his eyes in an exhausted matter before leaning in closer to the other until his head was buried in the back of his neck, if his life will always involve waking and sleeping with the man next to him he would be thankful.

Fiddleford smiled gingerly as he felt his fiancé draw in behind him locking him in an much welcomed embrace and making a series of contented hums and sighs as Stanford kissed his neck and they lay there unable or willing to move in the aftermath of their bliss, no one would be moving until morning now and that was just fine, Fiddleford could think of nothing more wonderful and comforting than falling asleep in the arms of the man that he loved infinitely.


End file.
